Memento Mori
by AthosionWarrior
Summary: A Selection of shorts and unrelated one-shots. Jane-centric but there will be lots about the team and the other characters as well.
1. Hostile Intentions Part 1

**Memento Mori**

 **A Selection of shorts and unrelated one-shots. Mostly stuff that comes to my head while watching the show or things I think should have happened. Things I would like to see. Jane Centric, but there will be shorts about the other characters as well.**

* * *

 **Set just before 'Her Spy's Mind.' another way that CIA deputy director Jake Keaton could have been introduced.**

 **I have been sitting on this one for a while, hope you enjoy it. I loved writing it.**

* * *

When Zapata had woken up that morning, she had a feeling it was going to be a bad day. First, she had spilled very hot coffee down her favorite blouse, secondly, her car wouldn't start and she ended up having to ride the subway at peak hour, the coffee stain that was centered around her left breast attracting some unwanted attention. Then, to make matters worse, she had arrived at the office to some very unwelcome guests.

Apparently, the deputy director of the CIA had shown up in the early morning, bursting into Kurt's office and demanding involvement on their newest case. Something involving a suspicious attack on two Pakistani diplomats gunned down on their way to peace talks. No organization had claimed responsibility for the attack, but the cars registration number was tattooed on Janes left ankle.

There was something about the new deputy director that Zapata took an instant dislike to. Maybe it was his smug smile, his _'I'm better than you'_ attitude, or maybe it was just the fact that he was CIA.

 _'Agent Jake Keaton'_ he had said his name was _._ Even his name made Zapata dislike him.

She watched him cautiously from where she stood in the debriefing room, only half listening to what Patterson telling them. That shit eating grin of his seemed to be permanently stuck to his face as he sipped his coffee.

It had only been a few moments before Zapata had heard the distinct ding of the elevator, turning her head she glared through the windows at the elevators sole occupant. Jane, late again, for the third time this week. Her eyes were dark and hair was lifeless and untidy. Zapata could tell it was yet another sleepless night for the woman, but for some reason, she didn't seem to care.

She watched as the tattooed woman hurried towards the debriefing room, silently opening the door and slinking into the background as Patterson continued to explain what she had discovered about the tattoo. Zapata frowned at the way the woman had stopped dead in her tracks, her large green eyes filled with surprise as she spotted the new, temporary member of the team. It did not go unnoticed how Jake turned his head to glance at her, a toothy grin contorting his features as he winked at her, then turned his eyes back to the front of the room.

Zapata watched quietly as Jane slunk towards the corner furthest away from Agent Keaton, biting her lip and rubbing her hands together. Jane met her gaze before wrapping her arms around herself and turning her eyes towards Patterson.

When the debriefing was over, Jane was out of the room in seconds.

* * *

It was mid-day before Zapata saw Jane again, dressed in her workout gear, her body shining with a thin sheen of sweat as she made her way towards the locker room. She was rubbing her shoulder, as she always did after a strenuous workout, a small grimace of pain tugging at her face as she gently massaged her muscles.

She watched as Jane rounded the corner, heading towards the locker room and frowned when she realized Keaton was watching her too, sitting at the desk he had taken as his own. He waited for a moment, fixing his collar then slowly moved to follow Jane into the locker room.

' _What is she up to now?_ ' Zapata thought, pushing herself from her chair and silently making her own way towards the locker room. She waited outside the door and counted silently to ten, before pushing it open and silently slinking in.

 _If Jane was going to betray them again…she was going to catch her in the act._

* * *

"I feel real sad that you didn't say hello to me this morning Jane." Zapata heard Keaton's voice the moment she had entered the locker room. Silently she made her way to her own locker, watching silently from the darkness as Keaton stalked towards Jane, much like a predator would stalk its prey. Tasha could see the way that Jane had tensed up when she heard Keaton's voice.

"What do you want?" Jane asked. Her voice was tired and strained. She turned to look at him, her face stoic. Keaton chuckled.

"Why so hostile Janie…I thought you would be happy to see me?" Keaton said, Zapata could Janes expression falter, her eyes darting nervously towards an escape route.

"So, how's that arm of yours Janie? Still giving you trouble?" Keaton smiled broadly as he approached Jane, who was nervously biting her lip. Zapata frowned at the trace of fear in the raven haired woman's eyes.

"Only when's it's cold." Jane's answer was through gritted teeth, there was a slight quiver in her voice as the CIA agent finally came to a stop between her and the wall, trapping her. Jane went rigid as he inched his face closer to hers, lifting his hand to slap her on the shoulder. Zapata felt a surge of anger as Jane bit back a whimper, pain apparent on her face as Keaton squeezed her shoulder tightly. She could see Janes fist curling into a tight fist. Apparently Jake noticed this too.

"Oh, try it Janie. I would just love to drag you back to that dark hole where you belong, it's only a matter of time before the FBI have no use for you and send you right back to the CIA. If you think you knew pain before…just wait."

Zapata gasped, finally realizing why Jane was so terrified of this man.

"They won't send me back to you..." Jane answered, however, she sounded unsure. "When the mission is over they will…"

"They will what… Invite you to become part of the team. You think you are going to get a happily ever after Jaine?" Keaton mocked. "You really think after all you have done…they will welcome you to the team with open arms. You're a killer Jane, always have been and always will be. People like you don't deserve a happily ever after."

Jane steeled her gaze, moving her eyes to look Keaton in the eye, her lips thinned as she answered him.

"I'm not just a killer. Not anymore."

Keaton kissed his teeth, leaning in closer. So close, his lips were almost brushing her forehead.

"What did I tell you about looking me directly in the eye Janie?" Keaton mocked. Jane held her gaze for a few seconds longer, but then, to Zapata's amazement, dropped her eyes to the floor, turning away from the man that tormented her.

"There you go" he chuckled inching closer still. "At least you finally know your place."

Lifting his hand, he tapped her face mockingly, his smile only widening as Jane flinched violently away from him. Zapata had, had enough. Stepping out from behind the locker, she made her presence known.

"Hey, Agent douchebag. This is the crew's locker room. Visitors lockers are down the hall."

Jake tore his gaze away from Jane, turning to glare at Tasha. "My mistake agent Zapata. I was just leaving." He gave Tasha what he thought was his most charming smile.

"And yet, you're still here."

His smile faulted, Jane still hadn't taken her eyes off the floor. Keaton looked from Zapata to Jane, then back to Zapata.

"Okay then." He said with a toothy grin. He turned to Jane before leaving. "I am looking forward to working together Janie."

Zapata watched him go, her eyes narrowing angrily as he began to whistle on his way out. Jane still stood frozen to the spot.

"Asshole." She whispered. "You okay Jane?" Tasha asked, reaching out towards Jane's elbow. The woman flinched away from her touch, turning round and slamming her locker closed. She sniffed, cleared her throat then turned to face Zapata, her face once again an expressionless mask.

"I'm fine." she said, starting for the door.

"Jane..." Tasha called after her. Jane stopped, looking over her shoulder.

"If you ever need to talk...I here if you need me." Tasa felt a surge of regret run through her chest as she realized that that was the nicest thing she had said to Jane since the tattooed woman had returned. A ghost of a smile tugged at Jane's lips before the stoic mask returned.

"There is nothing to talk about...but thanks."

The older woman left without another word. Leaving Tasha alone in the darkness.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this, more unrelated one-shots to come! I loved writing protective Zapata!**

 **I have a few ideas for some others that I have already started writing, but I would love to hear your thoughts. If you want to see anything, tell me and I can try and write the scene as best I can.**

 **Hope you all have a lovely day, and please tell me what you think.:)**


	2. Hostile Intentions – Part Two

**Memento Mori**

 **A Selection of shorts and unrelated one-shots. Mostly stuff that comes to my head while watching the show or things I think should have happened. Things I would like to see. Jane Centric, but there will be shorts about the other characters as well.**

* * *

 **Since so many readers asked for a continuation of the first installment, I thought why the hell not. So here is the second part. This fic is still one-shots , two- shots and shorts. There is still plenty more little things to come. This one gets pretty dark towards the end so the next one is gonna be a cute fluffy one. (I never write fluff so this is gonna be a challenge)**

 **Tell me what you think please, feedback would be much appreciated.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Hostile Intentions – Part Two**

It had been five days, five agonizingly long days before they had finally found the people they were looking for. A group of contractors that had called themselves 'The Black Death,' trained contractors that specialized in assassinations. Zapata had to laugh at the name. They were nothing more than greedy mercenaries that took any job that paid well.

Zapata had spent these five days doing two things, tracking down the assassins and keeping a close eye on Jane. Tasha had seen the way the tattooed woman went out of her way to avoid the man that seemed to take pleasure in tormenting her. She hadn't said a word about who he was, hadn't complained to anyone. She had just got on with the mission, but it was the way she held herself, the way she chewed her nails when they were being debriefed and he was in close proximity, the way she rubbed her shoulder absent-mindedly as she listened quietly to Patterson, her eyes constantly darting towards the door.

It hadn't gone unnoticed that the circles under her eyes became darker and darker, her skin became sickly and the whites of her eyes were constantly bloodshot. Zapata didn't ask why; she already knew the answer. When Patterson had asked Jane about it, she had simply told the young tech that it was nothing to worry about. Faked a smile and changed the subject.

Keaton took a sick pleasure in tormenting the tattooed women, baiting her, waiting for her to take a swing at him, waiting for her to give him an excuse to drag her back to whatever hell he had kept her in before. He had made excuses to sit next to her in the car, made snide remarks every now and then that seemed to make Jane uncomfortable, he had even slapped her on her shoulder as a _'Job, well done.'_ Causing the woman to hiss inwardly. Pain evident on the face.

" _It only hurts when it's cold._ " She had overheard Jane saying. It was winter in New York now and below freezing.

When they had reached the warehouse they had tracked the assassins to, they were separated, a hail of gunfire instantly battering the SUV, causing the FBI agents, Jane and Keaton to run for cover. Zapata took out one perp that was shooting from the window, then another at the door. She watched as Weller shot another, then moved her gaze to Reade, who was keeping pressure on his bleeding arm. Finally, her gaze moved to Jane, who took cover behind a dumpster, her face hard and focused, as it always was when she was in a gun fight. Zapata watched as the other woman peered around the corner of her cover, pointing her gun directly in front of her and directly at Keaton, who wrestled with a perp who had him pinned to the floor. It was only seconds before she pulled the trigger.

The shot ran out, connecting with the man's chest. Deputy Director Jake Keaton jumped at the sound, a shocked expression crossing his features as the perp, suddenly stopped moving, flopping lifelessly to the floor.

"Nice shot Janie!" Keaton said, getting to his feet. Jane sighed, holstering her gun as Zapata moved to her side.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, her voice hard and stern. "I missed."

Zapata bit her lip hard to stop the chuckle from escaping.

* * *

The next morning had come way to quickly for Tasha's liking. Her alarm clock was screaming at her, matching the noise of the early morning traffic outside. When she had arrived at work, she had headed straight for the workout room, unsurprised to see Jane already there, beating the living shit out of Hector the training dummy.

The older woman turned her head, nodding in a friendly greeting before jabbing Hector in the throat. An hour passed in comfortable silence, more agents had started to fill the room, Reade had even walked in, his arm in a sling from a bullet he took in the firefight the day before.

"Jeez, I sure wouldn't want to be Hector right now.?" Reade said as he approached Zapata, moving his eyes towards Jane. Zapata glanced towards the woman, shrugging.

"She's just letting off some steam."

Reade eyes moved towards the door, his lips thinning as Keaton walked through, a smug smile plastered on his face. Zapata followed his gaze, watching as the man slowly sauntered over to Jane. Tasha could see the woman instantly become tense.

"Janie!" He said happily, stopping just behind Jane. He waited for her to answer him, tutting mockingly when she didn't. "You ignoring me now Janie…I dont like being ignored Janie."

Jane hit the training dummy harder and harder, grunting in effort.

"What do you want." She said, venom dripping in her voice.

"I thought I would come and say goodbye." He said, moving around so he was on Jane's side. "I mean…good bye for now at least. I'm sure we will see each other very soon."

Jane hit the training dummy once more. Harder this time.

"I have a lot planned for when you finally come see me again, I'm so looking forwards to it."

Zapata could have sworn she heard a crack when Jane hit the dummy again.

"And I am so looking forward to making you screa- "

It didn't surprise Zapata when Jane finally snapped, spinning on her heel and connecting her fist hard with Keaton's left cheek. The man dropped to the floor like a pile of bricks, hitting the mat with a heavy thud. Causally Jane walked over to the weapons cage, pulling two wooden batons from their hooks, she turned towards Keaton, her face an expressionless mask, but Zapata could see the pure hate and anger burning in her eyes. Clutching one of the batons tightly in her fist, she threw the other towards Keaton. It landed with a muffled clatter as it hit the floor beside him. Keaton glanced up, his lip bleeding, his smug smile, gone.

"Get up." Jane said calmly.

The room was silent, all eyes turning to witness the sudden confrontation between the two agents.

"Get. Up." Jane said again. The tone in her voice causing shivers down Zapata's spine. Keaton slowly got to his feet, gripping the weapon tightly. He was the first to move, charging towards Jane with the baton raised. She effortlessly side-stepped, bringing her own weapon up above Keaton's head and slamming it down hard on his back. He fell to the floor gracelessly, the baton sliding from grasp. Jane slowly circled him, kicking the weapon back towards him.

"Get up." She said again, Keaton did as he was told. The air in the room was tense as the two agents stared each other down. Tired of waiting, Keaton moved towards Jane once again, their batons connecting in mid-air as they danced around the mat, Jane avoided being hit, but she had landed three well-placed blows to Keaton's chest, shoulder and neck. He was on the floor once again, panting with effort.

Jane had hardly broken a sweat.

"Not so easy when I am not tied to a chair…is it?" the look in Jane's eye terrified Tasha and by the expression on Keaton's face, he was moments away from shitting his very expensive suit pants. He charged towards Jane once again, this time grabbing her by the shoulder, Jane countered him and soon, she had him pinned against the floor, her hands around his neck. Reade moved towards them, shocked when he felt Zapata pull him back.

"She's gonna kill him." He said.

"No, she's not."

"Tash-"

"Reade…she needs this…trust me."

"Do you know how easy it would be, to kill you right now. One twist of the wrist and I can snap your neck. Depending on how I do it, I can either kill you instantly…or leave you paralyzed for the rest of your life…"

"Please…" Keaton whispered. Jane tightened her grip.

"I don't want you to beg me..." Jane said, her eyes unblinking as she glared at Keaton.

"W…What do you want…" He asked. Zapata could see Jane's eyes soften ever so slightly.

"I want you to apologize."

There was a long silence before he spoke. His eyes staring up at the woman that had him pinned to the floor. The woman he had done unimaginable thing's to.

"I'm… I'm sorry."

For a moment, Zapata thought that Jane was going to snap the man's neck anyway. _It's exactly what she would do in this situation._ She watched Jane, seeing the way the woman's eye twitched, the way her walls crumbled ever so slightly. Then she was on her feet and walking towards the door.

Jake Keaton rubbed his neck, watching with a confused expression as the painted lady (as he had taken to calling her) walked away.

"Wait…that's it. After everything…everything I did to you…"

Jane stopped short of exiting, turning slightly to look behind her.

"Do you want to know the difference between you and I Agent Keaton…" She paused, a glimmer of something wet in her eye. "You can be forgiven for _your_ crimes."

Jane left without another word.

* * *

 **I really hoped you enjoyed this. I loved writing this scene. Please tell me what you think. More one-shots and shorts to come!**

 **Thanks for all those who reviewed. If you have anything you want to read, tell me and I will do my best to write it!**


	3. Flavours Galore

**Memento Mori**

 **A Selection of shorts and unrelated one-shots. Mostly stuff that comes to my head while watching the show or things I think should have happened. Things I would like to see. Jane Centric, but there will be shorts about the other characters as well.**

* * *

 **This is something I have had in my head for a while. (Ever since meeting Oliver) and I thought I would write something about him introducing Jane to something. It's a little bit fluffier than my normal stuff and I am really not used to writing fluff.**

 **I hope you enjoy. I really liked writing it and after last night'ss episode, I really do hope we see more of Oliver.**

 **Also, for some reason, my spell check keeps Americanizing my spelling. I don't know why, but some words will be Americanized and others won't. I hope this does not put you off. :)**

* * *

 **Flavours Galore**

"So, what's your favourite flavour of ice-cream?"

The question caught her off guard. She turned to look at Oliver, her brow furrowed as he turned to smile at her.

"Ahh..." she started, but stopped suddenly. She had no idea what kind of ice cream she liked. She had never had it. At least not since crawling her way out of that bag in times square. She bit her lip, a habit she had gotten into when she felt nervous.

She glanced at the various flavours that had been displayed behind the glass case, hoping the names would spark some feeling of familiarity. She started from the top, squinting at the bright blue substance that lay almost full in its metal container. _'Bubble-gum'_ she frowned, she was almost certain that, that blue monstrosity was not even on her top five of her favoured frozen treats.

Slowly she looked at each of the flavours, taking in the strange names and combinations. _Coconut and peach_ , _Apple pie,_ _Mocha_ , _birthday cake, Orange Marmalade,_ then of course there were the normal popular flavours such as, _Strawberry, chocolate, Vanilla and toffee,_ but none of them seemed to jump out at her. She sighed, her shoulders slumping ever so slightly as she looked back at Oliver who waited patiently for her to make a decision. Choosing an ice-cream flavor should not be this hard.

"I...I don't know." _'The story of her life.'_

She was surprised when Oliver simply smiled, turning to face the pretty girl behind the counter and reaching for his expensive leather bound wallet.

"We will have one of each flavor please." He said with a beam, turning to wink at Jane with an adoring glint in his eye. Jane was shocked.

"Oliver...what are you..."

"If there is something someone should always know, it's their favorite flavor of Ice cream."

Jane smiled, a pleasant warm feeling resting in the middle of her chest. She inched closer to Oliver, watching with amusement as the girl behind the counter worked on scooping all fifteen flavors of ice-cream into their individual cones. Oliver turned to look at her, a charming smirk lighting up his features.

"I think we may need some help getting all this to the table." He said. Jane chuckled, sipping her coffee with a smirk.

Ten minutes and four trips later, Jane sat opposite Oliver, stared wide-eyed at the table that had been decorated with all the brightly colored sugary treats. Greens, oranges, pinks, blues, dark reds, and fluorescent purples. She chuckled as Oliver grabbed some tissue, unfolding it delicately and placing it on his lap, as if he were in a fancy restaurant. Grabbing two spoons, he held one out to her, smiling.

"Shall we?"

Jane hid a smile behind her hair, a blush coloring her cheeks. It had been a while since anyone had looked at her like that. As if she was a completely normal person. She reached out, taking the spoon and scooping the pink one first. _Strawberry._ With her spoon now filled with a mound of pink ice-cream, she put it in her mouth, instantly regretting her actions. Oliver chuckled as she held her head, her eyes closing as pain erupted in her skull.

"You're not supposed to eat an entire dessert spoon of Ice-cream in one go." He snickered. "That's brain-freeze your experiencing right now." He said. "Even Ice-Cream has its downside." He continued, his face a feigned expression of concern. "When your brain has defrosted, try another one."

Jane tried the bright orange one next, grabbing herself a significantly smaller scoop. The moment the substance touched her lips. She made a face.

"Not a fan of Pumpkin then?" Oliver mocked. Jane shook her head vigorously, gulping her coffee to get rid of the taste.

"Here, try this one." Oliver said, moving to the pale green ice-cream and scooping a small amount onto his spoon. He held it out to her with a charming smile. He watched her as she tried it. _Pistachio_

It felt strange. Seeing someone look at her like that. Seeing someone look at her as if she were a person…a real person. Not some asset that could be thrown away whenever she outweighed her use. It was not a look of hate or suspicion It felt strange that _she_ of all people could be here. In an ice-cream parlor, with a charming handsome man sitting across from her, a man that wanted nothing more than to make her smile.

A man that had called her the day after she left him sitting at a table alone, just to see if she was okay. A man that had still wanted to 'give them a go,' even after she had told him what had happened to her. The bag in Time Square, the memory wipe, her childhood, (or what she had remembered of it.) and the man that was staring at her adoringly from across the table. His charming, lopsided grin making the corners of her mouth turn upwards into a genuine smile.

She hadn't smiled like this in what felt like years.

"So, what did you think of that one?" he asked, reaching out to wipe a small bit of Ice-cream from the corner of Jane's lip. _His hands were so soft and gentle._ His fingers lingered slightly on Jane's cheek.

"I liked it!" Jane answered. She really did. It tasted...familiar.

Oliver leaned forward, brushing his lips against Jane's, embracing her in a gentle kiss. She could still taste the Pistachio on his own lips.

She really did liked Pistachio ice-cream

* * *

 **There you go, Hope you enjoyed it. Just a nice short of Jane having a good time for once. She deserves a good time. Please tell me what you think, I would really like to hear your thoughts.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last two shorts, I have had a few requests so I am gonna go away and try my best to write them, if you have an idea and would like me to write that, please just PM me or leave it in a review.. I will do my best! :)**


	4. Split

**Memento Mori**

 **A Selection of shorts and unrelated one-shots. Mostly stuff that comes to my head while watching the show or things I think should have happened. Things I would like to see. Jane Centric, but there will be shorts about the other characters as well.**

* * *

 **A talk with Doctor Borden takes an unexpected turn**

* * *

 **Me, Myself and I**

"It's been a while since we spoke last Jane." Doctor Robert Borden watched the woman across from him with a concerned fascination. Jane was trying everything to avoid his gaze. The younger women sat with her right leg tucked under her, while her left shook franticly up and down. He watched as she nervously chewed the thumb of her left hand, the other hand tapping the arm of the chair to a rhythm only she could hear.

"How have you been?"

"Can't complain." She said quickly, her eyes briefly flickering to his face before moving to look elsewhere.

"I notice you have dark circles under your eyes. You have been drinking more coffee than usual. How are you sleeping." Jane shifted in her chair before answering.

"Fine."

Borden resisted the urge to sigh.

"Jane, we have talked about this word…fine." Stated Borden. "People usually use it to avoid talking about how they really feel. I am trying to help you, Jane."

 _Blinding bright lights, a high pitched ringing, it's all she ever heard when she was in her cell. Even when she shut her eyes the blinding lights would force its way through her eyelids. Even when she covered her ears, folding into herself, she could still hear the shrill scream pf the ring. It was in her head, clawing it's way through her skull and into the soft tissue of her brain._

"I sometimes have trouble sleeping, but so does everybody." Jane admitted.

"Why?" Borden asked.

"What?"

"Why do you have trouble sleeping?" He waited for Jane to answer. "Is it dreams, nightmares?"

 _They came at random times, opening the door, dragging her out of her cell and beating her with sticks. Sometimes, they didn't even ask questions._

Jane remained silent, the violent shuffling of her leg becoming increasingly apparent.

"You went through three months of hell Jane. No one could go through what you did and still, come out in one piece. Not even you." Borden waited for a response, when he got non, he took a deep breath and continued. "I want to help you, Jane"

 _She screamed as they smashed her hand with a hammer._

 _"Try and pick a lock now." He had whispered in her ear. She was thrown back into her cell, her hand still mangled and bleeding._

"But in order to help you. I need to know what happened to you in that place."

 _She had shivered at night, her limbs uncontrollably shaking from the cold temperature in her cell, her breath was ice. She could still feel the rancid water in her lungs from when she last 'went swimming.'_

"You can talk to me Jane. Everything you say here is confidential."

 _Her body convulsed violently from the electricity that burned her insides. Her broken bones protesting against the movement as agonizing pain tore at her skin._

"Jane. You need to talk to me."

Borden frowned at the sudden change in the woman's demeanour. Her leg stopped shaking, staying completely still, her eyes moved to stare Borden down and her face changed from nervous to passive within a matter of seconds.

"Jane?" 

"I'm sorry. Jane's not here right now."

"What are you-" Borden stopped, a sudden realization clutching icily at his chest. He shifted in his chair. "Remi?" he tried, the woman sitting across from him stared at him with cold eyes. "Am I talking to Remi right now?" Borden tried again, to his surprise the tattooed woman relaxed in her chair.

"What do you think doc?" She said, leaning forward with a cold chuckle. "Unless there's someone else in here that we haven't met yet?" she tapped her temple with her index finger.

"How..."

How what…how am I here?" Remi asked. "Your questions were putting Jane on edge and when Jane is on edge she panics and when Jane panics…she retreats back to her little safe place she made for herself." Remi cupped one of her hands around her mouth, smiling as her voice fell to a whisper. "She's kind of sensitive."

Borden swallowed hard, shifting in his chair uncomfortably.

"You're protecting her?" Bordon reasoned his voice wavering slightly. Remi nodded, staring down the doctor from where she sat.

"Yeah." She said "Jane put's a gun to her head, she puts a gun to mine…I have to keep her sane…" Remi frowned at her words, her harsh chuckle making shivers run frown the doctor spine. "So to speak" Robert cupped his hands in his lap to stop them from shaking.

"Can you tell me why Jane felt the need to go to her safe place?"

Remi's lips thinned, her eyes becoming cold and hard once more. She seemed so confident in her movements as she leaned backward in her chair, resting her ankle on her knee.

"You're making us remember things that we would rather forget Doctor. It might make Jane anxious…but it makes me angry."

Borden shifted once more, a cold, icy feeling gripping his chest. He had never seen Jane's eyes so cold, so devoid of emotion. Her voice, which was usually soft and gentle was now callous and calculated. So controlled, it was almost robotic. The doctor swallowed his fear.

"I'm sorry that I made you feel uncomfortable. That was not my intention." He watched her for a moment. Unblinking. "I was merely concerned for Jane. I want to help her."

"Help her?" Remi repeated. "The FBI are the ones that sent her to that place. You and the team are the ones that are responsible for everything that happened to her…every…unspeakable things."

Borden could see the way that Remi had tensed, the way she was speaking through gritted teeth, the way her fists had grabbed the arms of the chair with knuckle-whitening force.

"We didn't know what was going to happen to her…to you. We didn't want Jane in CIA custody" Borden defended. He instantly regretted his words. Remi was so calm as she answered him. Her body was tense, but her voice was as composed and robotic as before.

"And yet, you did nothing as they rushed in, put her chains and dragged her to the unmarked van that was parked outside the security barriers. What did you think was going to happen, doctor?" Remi glared at him, unblinking. "They were going to take her to a nice little integration room, give her a cup of cocoa and politely ask her all the questions they wanted to know that answer to. Questions, she didn't even know the answer to?"

Borden was silent. He fought the urge to look at the floor.

"Your silence says everything."

There was a long pause.

"Does Jane feel the same way?" Borden asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

" _I_ wouldn't be here is she didn't...but you know our Jane… she's not really the type to complain. She _believes_ in the goodness of people." Remi stated

"And you don't?"

"I believe that there are good people in this world and there are bad people. There is no in-between. The FBI. The team. They're bad people...and I believe it's my job to kill the bad people."

Borden blinked twice, letting Remi's words sink in.

"Then why haven't you done it. Killed the team?"

Borden was surprised to see Remi's expression falter, a slight softening of the eyes, a barely noticeable twitch of the side of her mouth. Anyone else would have missed it.

"Do you know how easy it would be. A bullet to the head, a knife to the chest…" She stopped, almost seeming as if she was trying to resist the urge to bite her lip. "But Jane would be impossible to live with if I did that…plus she said that if I even tried to do that she would make us both eat a bullet."

Remi chuckled once more. It's a sound that Borden hated hearing. It was not a sound filled with glee and innocent humour. It was a harsh, dark sound. A psychotic echo that reminded him much of a villain in a movie he used to watch as a child.

"Even after everything you've done to her…she still just wants to protect you. All of you. How fucked up is that?"

There was another long silence. Robert Borden was speechless. A shrill beeped sliced through the silence. Borden cleared his throat, moving to turn off the timer.

"Guess that's my time. You've got other crazies to worry about." Remi stood, moving towards the door.

"I hope it's safe to let you out there…as you." Borden said, but he didn't dare move towards her. Remi smirked.

"Don't worry doctor. Jane will be back soon, but I am pretty sure you wouldn't be able to stop me from leaving anyway."

"No. I don't suppose I would."

Remi smiled once more before turning towards the door.

"Have a nice day doctor."

Borden watched the woman leave, making sure she was gone before he let his head fall into his hands. A muffled sob, escaping his lips.

* * *

 **This came to me after watching the last episode. (Which was amazing by the way!) I have always wondered if we would be seeing Remi again and I am so glad that we are. I hope to see more of her. More to come soon, I am gonna try and write some things that have been requested. A few people have requested something about the team seeing the physical evidence of Janes time at the black site. I have a few ideas, there might be a few shorts with the same idea.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please tell me what you think!**


	5. Little Slice of Hell

**Memento Mori**

 **A Selection of shorts and unrelated one-shots. Mostly stuff that comes to my head while watching the show or things I think should have happened. Things I would like to see. Jane Centric, but there will be shorts about the other characters as well.**

* * *

 **I have been asked if I could write something about the team seeing Janes scars. A request from the lovely MSerrada. This one is pretty dark. So you have been warned. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Little Slice of Hell**

They had all noticed that ever since Jane had re-joined the team. She had been a completely different person. She was no longer the scared confused woman she was when they had first met her, she didn't look to them when she needed help or guidance, instead, she always chose to help herself. But they couldn't help but notice the little...habits she had developed.

When it was a particularly slow day, she would become restless, her leg would constantly shake as she sat at her desk, she would chew her fingers or bite her nails or tap on the hard wooden surface of her desk.

Borden had given her a sketchbook to keep her busy.

Whenever they had ordered food she would always order the hottest thing on the menu, then drown it in hot sauce. Tasha remembered reading somewhere that victims of electrical torture often lost their sense of taste. She always pushed the thought to the side as she collected the extra sachets of sauce and pushed them towards Jane, who had always accepted them with a short nod of gratitude.

Kurt had caught her stretching her fingers more than a few times, a slight grimace of pain tugging at her features as she would open and close her hands, four times each. It had become a ritual for her on the colder days. One day, Reade had caught her struggling to zip up her jacket and had offered to help. She had given him a look that would make even the hardest criminals fear for their lives.

It was one thing to witness the emotional toll Janes three month 'hiatus' had taken on her, it was another thing to see the evidence.

The first time Tasha had seen the damage was in the locker room. She had forgotten her phone in her locker and doubled back to get it. When she had entered the locker room, she knew Jane would still be there. She was always the last one to leave. Tasha had caught a glimpse of her legs as the tattooed woman stepped into her jeans. Large pink discolorations decorated the backs of her calf's and thighs, raised and jagged as it curled around her legs. Tasha bit the inside of her cheek. She didn't need anyone to tell her that they were electrical burns. Zapata stayed just long enough to watch as Jane took three painkillers, placing the almost empty bottle next to two identical bottles on the top shelf of her locker. Jane didn't notice her as she grabbed her phone and left.

Reade had seen the scars when he drove her to her safe house. They had grabbed a coffee on the way there, a pumpkin spiced latte for him and a four shot black Americano for her. She had reached forward to grab the steaming hot cup of liquid and the sleeve of her shirt had moved up her arm. Reade couldn't help but spot the many red circular welts that crawled upwards towards her elbow. Two rows of perfectly spaced cigarette burns, all but destroying the intricate art of her tattoos.

She didn't seem to notice him staring at her as she gazed out of the window, watching as the raindrops raced down the cold glass.

When they had arrived at her safe house, she mumbled a thank you, got out of the car and headed towards her front door.

Reade watched until she was safely inside before turning on the engine and doubling back towards the town.

He needed a drink.

The first time Patterson see's the scars, is when she has to take a closer look at a certain tattoo on Janes back. The dark haired woman is reluctant to remove her shirt. She asks, timidly if the lab techs could wait outside. She bites her lip as she lifts the long sleeved shirt above her head, shaking slightly at the cold air that bites at her skin.

Patterson hides a gasp, her eyes falling to the angry long gashes that criss-cross Janes lower torso. The long, white marks raised and jagged as they sliced through the artwork of her back.

"Jane." She begins, but she does not know what to say. She can't find the words. She hears Jane's shuddering intake of breath.

"Can we just get this over with please?" She asks. Hiding her face behind a curtain of dark hair. Ashamed.

Patterson takes a deep breath, moving to inspect the tattoo in the center of Janes back. She holds back tears.

When she is finished what she needed to do. Jane has her shirt on and is out the door in a matter of seconds. It's then that Patterson lets the tears fall.

The first time Kurt see's the damage is at the hospital. Jane had needed to get some stitches after a practically nasty fight had left her with a deep gash just below her left breast. He insists on staying with her as the doctor tended to her wound. She isn't in the mood to argue. When she lifts her shirt, his eyes are instantly drawn to the two large scars on either side of her ribs. Long thin lines put there by a very sharp knife. She avoids his gaze in any way she can. He leaves the room without a word, his hands shaking as he grabs the sides of the basin in the bathroom. He wants to be sick. He wants to punch the mirror over and over again until his hand comes back a mangled mess. He wants to take Jane into his arms and apologize for letting them take her, apologize for letting them hurt her in the most horrible of ways.

But he knows she would just push him away. After everything he has done to her, after everything he has said. He knows nothing can ever make it right. She didn't trust him. Not anymore.

When Kurt gets home. He drowns his sorrows at the bottom of a bottle of scotch.

When Jane arrives at her safe house, the first thing she does is take a shower, leaving her clothes in a messy pile beside the bathtub, she stands there until the water runs cold. She loosely wraps herself in a towel and slowly moves to the bedroom, stopping just in front of the tall mirror by the window. She allows the towel to fall to her feet as she stares unblinking, at the woman who stares back at her. She takes in every blemish, every scar, every inked bit of skin and wraps her arms tightly around herself, falling slowly to her knees as a painful sob pushes its way from her chest.

She makes it another night without sleep. Another night away from the horrors that plague her dreams. It's almost light outside when she gets dressed again and heads towards work, yet another day of pretending she's fine.

The team seemed to have warmed up to her lately. Reade had started asking her if she wanted something during the coffee run, Tasha had imported some chili sauce from Mexico and left it in the top drawer of her desk...just for her, and Weller had bought her some thermal gloves for the winter time. She smiled at their kindness. It almost made her feel normal.

But she knew that it wouldn't last.

It never did.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this one guys. I loved writing it. Next one up soon. I am gonna try and write a happy one. :) Please tell me what you thought and again. If you want to see anything. Just let me know. :)**


	6. Deliver Me From Evil

**Memento Mori**

 **A Selection of shorts and unrelated one-shots. Mostly stuff that comes to my head while watching the show or things I think should have happened. Things I would like to see. Jane Centric, but there will be shorts about the other characters as well.**

* * *

 **Sorry for the long delay guys, I have been really busy with work and my YouTube Channel. To make up for it, I wrote an extra long chapter...JUST FOR YOU!**

 **Thanks for all the lovely reviews from everyone, they really put a smile on my face!**

 **Hope you enjoy. More to come soon.**

* * *

 **What happens to Jane after she escapes the CIA?**

She drove until she ran out of petrol. Her blood still pumping with adrenaline, her heart beating so fast she thought it might break through her chest. Her hands held on to the steering wheel with a knuckle-whitening grip.

 _Now what?_

She had been so focused on getting as far away from that hell as possible, she hadn't planned on what she was going to do next. She couldn't exactly go back to the FBI. They were the ones that sent her to that godforsaken hole in the first place.

For a moment she just sat there, staring at the quickly darkening sky through the dirty windshield of the truck. As the adrenaline left her body, she quickly became aware of the pain she had become so accustomed to over the last three months. They would be looking for her, she thought as she surveyed the quiet town she had happened upon, but she didn't want to move. She was afraid as soon as she stepped out of the vehicle she would suddenly awaken, back in that dark room, hands bound tightly behind her back as she waited for the day's torture to begin.

She licked her dry, damaged lips and counted backward from ten.

Slowly, she reached towards the door handle with shaking hands, every movement making her very bones ache. Looking in the back of the truck she sighed in relief when she spotted an old pair of work boots and a hooded jacket laying on the seats. Grabbing them, she moved towards the cover of some buildings, resting against the cold brick as she pulled the boots over her bare bruised feet.

She shivered as she carefully slipped into the gray jacket, groaning as her broken ribs protested against each and every movement. She pulled the jacket tightly around her shaking body, shrinking into the scratchy fabric. It smelled like sawdust and cigarettes. Lifting the hood of her Jacket over her head, she started towards the busy high-street, blending into the throng of people that went about their daily business.

It took her only moments to find her mark, hiding her face as she bumped into the man with a mumbled apology. She turned into an ally, her back towards the street as she emptied the wallet she had just stolen. Fifty dollars.

Enough for a room at a cheap motel and something to eat.

At least for the night.

The first thing she did was go to the local convenience store, walking to the back and grabbing bread from the bottom shelf. She reasoned it was the only thing she would be able to keep down. She can't even remember the last time she had eaten. It took all of her will power not to rip open the bag eat the bread right there in the shop isle. She passed the fridges as she made her way towards the cashier, grabbing three bottles of water on her way.

The cashier was a young blond woman who wore too much makeup. Jane hid her face as the young girl scanned her items, ignoring the cautions looks she was getting from other patrons in the store. She paid and left without a word.

The room she had managed to get for the night was exactly how she expected it to be. Dark, dank and with a few extra mystery smells she was trying hard not to identify. But compared to where she had been for the last three months. It was heaven.

She locked the door, closed the curtains and fell onto the bed, ripping open the packet of cheap stale bread and finishing a slice in three bites. She ate three more slices before she washed the bread down with a bottle of water. She finished two bottles in a matter of minutes.

Jane knew the moment she had finished that she had just made a huge mistake. She ran to the bathroom, falling painfully to her knees as she suddenly retched into the toilet, the harsh movements making her body scream in agony. She threw up the contents of her stomach in seconds, her arms wrapping protectively around her frail withered frame as she heaved nothing but blood and stomach acid into the dirty toilet. When her body had finally stopped convulsing, she just sat there, her cheek against the cold porcelain as she tried in vain to stop her body from shaking.

 _Why would they do this to her? She had just tried to protect them. Sure it had gotten out of hand, but Kurt wouldn't even let her talk when she had tried to tell him the truth._

 _Had she really been nothing to them?_

 _Nothing but a cog in their machine. Maybe Oscar had been right...as soon as she had outweighed her use, they had thrown her to the wolves._

 _But then again, Mayfair was dead. Because of her._

 _Maybe she had deserved everything she had gotten._

Moving her now throbbing head towards the shower, she stripped the tattered clothes from her body and pulled herself towards the tub. The moment the water had hit her dry, bruised skin she relaxed, watching as the water slowly turned from a clear liquid to a dirty brown and red. It took only minuets for the water to become almost black with dirt.

She closed her eyes tightly as she finally let her legs buckle beneath her, her broken body sliding down the wall before falling limp against the cold tiles of the shower. She let the water wash away every last bit of dirt and blood as sobs racked her aching body.

She sat there until the water ran cold.

The room was shrouded in darkness when she finally emerged from the bathroom, turning on the dim bedside light. She stared at her reflection for what seemed like hours. Once again unable to recognise the woman that stared back at her. Once the dirt was washed away, she could finally see the extent of her injuries. The burns that crawled up her arm, the long thick lacerations that sat each side of her protruding ribs, the harsh slashes that decorated her back or the blotchy red raw burns that coiled around her thighs. Her face was thin and gaunt, her eyes almost as black as the bruises that decorated her neck, cheeks and forehead.

She reluctantly covered herself with the beige rags that had been her only clothes for the last three months, pulling the hooded jacket around her once more. She closed her eyes as she hid herself amidst the hard pillows and scratchy blankets, half expecting to be woken by a kick to the stomach, a slap to the face or a shower of freezing water.

The morning had come much too quickly for Jane's liking. It seemed strange, waking up to the sounds of birds and car-horns. Even though her body was aching with immense pain, she was still half expecting to wake up from this dream. Wake up back in her four by four, windowless cell. She reluctantly pulled herself out of bed, moving towards the window and peeking through the curtains. A think blanket of snow had fallen during the night, covering the streets and modest buildings with an attractive glow. The sunlight still hurt her eyes as she squinted through the brightness, spying the throng of people that ambled through the small town.

The town was small, a rural, out of the way village that consisted of a large motel, a couple of diners, a rundown bar and a few small stores. A small laundromat stood at the center, a flashing sign half covered by snow flickering ever so slightly. Jane shivered against the sudden draft in her room. She needed to get some new clothes.

She managed to 'borrow' some jeans, a sweater, socks and underwear from an unoccupied dryer. A woman about her size, too distracted by her phone to realise someone rummaging through her clothes. She dressed in the bathroom, pulling the gray hooded jacket over the new, clean clothes that hung from her body. For a moment she just sat there, savoring the almost, indescribable feeling of fresh, warm clothes on her skin. It felt…surreal.

Her stomach grumbled painfully, screaming at her for food. She forced her body to move once more, stuffing her hands in her pockets and pulling her hood up to cover her face as she walked out into the cold snow covered streets. Within moments, she found herself staring through the window of a small diner. The air outside of the diner smelled like bacon and waffles, causing her stomach to growl even more.

She slipped through the door, skulking over to the bar and taking a seat, resting her elbows on the table, she hunched over, her hair covering her face as her stomach growled painfully at the smell of cooking sausages.

"Coffee?" A sweet voice called to her, Jane jumped at the sudden interruption, a sharp intake of breath making her ribs protest at the movement. She didn't even notice the plump platinum haired woman approach her. A flask of freshly brewed coffee held in her right hand. She wore a sweet smile as she waited patiently for Jane to answer.

"No…I…I have no way of paying. I just came in here to keep warm...I'll leave…" Jane moved to stand but stopped when the woman spoke again.

"You stay right where you are." She demanded. Her voice suddenly stern. "This one on the house."

To her surprise, the older woman pulled a large mug from under the counter and filled it with steaming hot coffee. She pushed it towards Jane with a sweet smile, then reached into the cake display, placing a piece of pie on a plate and setting it down in front of her.

The elderly woman frowned as she spied the bruises on Jane's face. Her wrinkles deepening around her eyes. "You look like you need it."

Jane hesitated, looking between the food, the coffee and the woman. Her stomach grumbled again.

"Well go on." The woman said. "It's not gonna eat itself"

Jane didn't need any more convincing as she grabbed a fork, and cut a small bit of pie off at the end. She brought it to her mouth, chewing slowly. She was not going to make the mistake of wolfing it down, only to throw it up again. Jane could sense the other woman watching her carefully, her lips a thin line as she busied herself with wiping down the table.

"I sure hope he's worth it honey."

Jane swallowed, her throat still raw from the night before.

"Excuse me?"

"The fella that did that to your face."

Jane looked to the floor, hiding her face once again behind a curtain of tangled hair. She took another bite of pie.

"But, by the looks of them knuckles, you sure as hell gave as good as you got?"

Jane put down the fork, moving her hands into her lap and covering her hands in the long sleeves. The woman leaned in closely. A genuine look of concern in her eyes.

"Look, darling, if you need help. That man over there is a police Officer" The woman pointed towards a man that had his back to them, he sat in a corner booth reading the sports section of the paper. "He can help you."

"No!" Jane yelled suddenly, reaching towards the woman. A few heads turned towards them, confused at the sudden commotion.

"Please. No cops, no authorities…please." Jane pleaded

"You in some kind of trouble?"

Jane opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by the sudden addition of a gruff male voice.

"Everything alright over here Carla?" Jane tensed as she felt the man stop behind her. She prepared herself for a slap to the back of the head. Her body started to shake. Large green eyes looked up towards the woman with a pleading expression. For a moment, the elderly woman was silent. Moment passed.

"Everything is fine Dale. Go back to your paper."

The plain clothes officer frowned, looking between Carla and the mysterious woman that sat at the bar. Finally, he nodded.

"Okay…yell if you need anything."

Carla and Dale exchanged looks before the man turned and headed back towards the booth. When Carla looked back towards Jane, her seat was empty.

The elderly woman felt a draft as the door open and closed. The pie was left half eaten, the coffee untouched.

By sundown, Jane found herself on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere. The snow had started to fall once the sun completely disappeared. Sinking behind the large tree-filled mountains. She clutched the now freezing bottle of water in her hand as she walked down the endless road towards god knows where. A few cars pass her, their lights bright as they zoomed past her outstretched arm. She sighs as all signs of life disappear in the fading of tail-lights.

She shivered violently, her breath like ice as her boots crunch the snow beneath her feet. She can feel herself getting weaker by the minute. Her eyes heavy and her body, in so much agony, it was almost begging her to stop moving. To just lay down on the snow-covered roadside and wait for death to take her. For a moment, she considered it. It would be so much easier than continuing to fight this pointless battle.

It's not like anyone would miss her.

She stopped walking, dropping the bottle of water to the floor and closing her eyes for just a second. She swayed, her knees ready to buckle when the distant sound of music met her ears. Turning her head back towards where she had come from, she could make out the faint headlights of a truck.

She held out her arm once more, pointing her thumb towards the sky in hope that who ever was driving the truck would stop. She didn't care where it was going. To her surprise, the truck stopped a few meters away from where she stood, the hiss of the engine cooling down and the faint sound of guitars and drums breaking through the silence of the otherwise silent night. She approached slowly.

Opening the passenger door, she felt the heat of the car immediately hit her face.

"You must be some sorta crazy to be out this far on a night like this." The driver said. He was a thin, gangly man, with a fat face and small lips, but there was a certain kindness in his eyes as he turned to look at her.

"Well get in." He said. "You're letting all the heat out."

Jane climbed into the passages seat, pulling the door closed with a grunt of effort. Her hand moved to her side as her ribs once again screamed in agony.

"So, where you heading?" He asked as he started the engine and began to drive. Jane shrugged.

"Well, my stop is in Jersey. It's about a day's drive, so you got a while to think about where you wanna to get off."

Jane simply nodded, still trying to control her shaking body. The man inclined his head towards a tall red flask that sat on the dashboard.

"Pour yourself a cup. You look like you could use it." He chuckled. Jane reached numb, shaking fingers towards the flask, pouring out a thick brown liquid. She took a sip, spluttering as an intense taste of whiskey and hot chocolate burnt her taste buds. She gulped it down and poured herself another.

As the minutes passed, she could feel the life returning to her broken body. She was not meant to die. Not yet anyway.

She still had unfinished business. Still had a job to do, and as god was her witness.

She was sure as hell going to finish it.

* * *

 **What did you think? My spell check and grammar program is messing up, so if you spot any major mistakes, let me know and I will fix them. A lot of people are asking to read something about the team seeing Remi make an appearance. That might be in upcoming chapters, but I won't tell you which one!**

 **Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Love to you all!**

 **A.W**


	7. Where We Don't Belong

**Memento Mori**

 **A Selection of shorts and unrelated one-shots. Mostly stuff that comes to my head while watching the show or things I think should have happened. Things I would like to see. Jane Centric, but there will be shorts about the other characters as well.**

* * *

 **Here is another one for you to enjoy. Hope you like it. It's another way that the last episode could have gone with Jane and the party.**

* * *

 **Jane leaves the party early**

* * *

 **Where We Don't Belong**

As soon as she walked through the door, she realised coming here was a mistake. Allie had greeted her with open arms, a wide smile on her face as she brought Jane into a tight friendly embrace. Jane's arms awkwardly wrapped around the woman, her body tensing involuntarily at the unfamiliar contact. She forced a smile, already disliking the warm brightness in the apartment.

Allie pulls her into the apartment and forces a cold bottle of beer into her hand, she can feel eyes on her back. Cold, suspicious glares burning gruesome holes into her already scar riddled back. She glances over her shoulder, her eyes coming to focus on both Reade and Zapata. The later held her gaze. Glaring at her behind dark painted lashes. Jane offered the younger woman a small smile, Tasha simply broke their gaze, turning to face her friend instead. Jane cast her eyes to the floor.

 _They didn't want her here. Nobody wanted her here._

It took her a moment to realise Allie had been talking to her, her voice, seeming so far away as she got lost in her thoughts. She took a sip of her beer, grimacing at the taste.

"So what do you think?" Allie said, her kind eyes gazing expectedly at the tattooed woman for an answer.

"About what?" Jane shook her head, narrowing her eyes. Allie smiled.

"The baby names…Kara for a girl and Joshua for a boy."

Jane smiled at the names. Her first real smile in months.

"They sound beautiful."

"I can't wait to raise this kid Jane." Allie's smile widened. She watched as Jane silently listened to her. The dark haired woman's brilliant green eyes not quite meeting her own. "I can be the kick ass Mom, Kurt can be the superhero dad, you…you can be the bad ass tattooed aunt that gives them desert before dinner." Allie giggled.

Jane's heart skipped a beat at the words that had just been said. Her chest becoming tight.

 _As if Kurt would let you anywhere near the kid._ A familiar voice told her. It was cold and angry, but it was right. Kurt didn't even want her anywhere near the party. If it hadn't been for Patterson's slip up, she would never have known about it. Kurt would never have been forced to invite her out of pity.

"Anyway," Allie said, placing a gentle hand on Jane's forearm. "I have to go and mingle. Come see me later. We'll chat!"

Jane simply nodded as she watched Allie disappear into the throng of unfamiliar faces.

An hour that seems like an eternity passes. She sits on the chair by the window, out of the way of everyone else, a half empty bottle of beer held between two fingers. She watches as people she doesn't know smile and laugh at the other end of the room. Watches Patterson and Borden sitting alone, their hands entwined as they talk. Borden says something like makes Patterson burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. She watches as Naz speaks to Reade and Zapata. Their bodies are relaxed and their smiles are wide as they quietly converse among themselves, but she can see the sideways glances she gets from each of them.

 _She doesn't belong here._

She puts her beer down on the table and looks around once more. She sees the bright, vibrant apartment, sees the happy faces of the many people that filled it. She sees the delicious looking cake on the table, surrounded by happy pictures of family.

 _This life doesn't belong to you._

The voice in her head almost seems to be mocking her.

She stands, grabbing her jacket and moves towards the kitchen. The tightness in her chest increases as she moves through the crowd. Here she is, in a room filled with people and yet she had never felt more alone.

She finds Kurt and Allie conversing in the kitchen. Kurt's smile is genuine as he turns to look at her.

"Jane. Want another beer?"

She shakes her head slowly. Looking at the floor.

"No. I think I'm just gonna go."

Kurt's smile faltered only slightly.

"What do you mean. You just got here?" He asks. Jane's eyes move anywhere but his face.

"Yeah. We haven't even cut the cake yet." Allie chimes in.

Jane swallows hard before she answers.

"I don't belong here. This is a family thing…"

"Jane, what are you talking about, you are family?" Allie says. Kurt remains silent.

"No…I'm not." The words are like a knife to Kurt's chest.

Jane turns to leave, but glances over her shoulder one more time.

"I wish you all the best Allie." She moves her gaze towards Kurt. "See you at work tomorrow."

She leaves without another word, feeling eyes on her as she exits through the door.

 _This life doesn't belong to her._

 _It never really did._

* * *

 **I don't know what it is, but I just love writing angst! There will be some happy ones coming...just need to think of them!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this one. I know it's a short one, but it's just something that popped into my head when watching the episode. Please tell me what you think!**


	8. The Nerdy Martha Stewart

**Memento Mori**

 **A Selection of shorts and unrelated one-shots. Mostly stuff that comes to my head while watching the show or things I think should have happened. Things I would like to see. Jane Centric, but there will be shorts about the other characters as well.**

* * *

 **Another attempt at a happy short. Just a little something that popped into my head. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Jane finds something she can't do.**

 **The Nerdy Martha Stewart**

She should have known it would end like this. It was a disaster; it had been the moment she had entered the room. Jane coughed as smoke filled her lungs, the shrill screaming of the fire alarm piercing her eardrums as she desperately tried to rectify her mistake.

Jane Doe, was a terrible cook. She had learned this lesson the hard way.

 _How does someone even burn rice!_ She found herself thinking as she pried open the window of her safe house, letting the thick white smoke escape into the frozen night air. The screaming of the alarm finally dying down, leaving behind the sound of sizzling chicken and the low, upbeat country music in the background.

Rushing to the stove and removing the blackened chicken and rice, Jane sighed, her hands moving to her hips as she glared at the inedible food before her.

 _I guess I was not the type to cook in my old life?_

Turning the stove off she moved to the fridge, opening the door and grimacing at the smell that greeted her. She was sure the sweet chili beef was about a week old, the vegetables had started growing their own colony and she couldn't stomach pizza for the fourth night in a row.

Sighing, Jane closed the door, the horrid smell of overcooked chicken, way too much garlic and burnt rice still invading her nostrils. Collecting the pans from the side she promptly emptied their contents into the awaiting bin, hearing the distinct sizzle of melting plastic as the hot, (still slightly smoking) food hit the bottom of the trash can.

It was strange for her, finding something she couldn't do. She could speak four languages; (That she knew of) she could shoot just about any weapon handed to her with perfect precision,she could fly a helicopter and she could fight men twice the size of her and beat them without breaking a sweat…but in all her years training to becoming the perfect soldier, apparently she had skipped the home economics class.

Her stomach rumbled, screaming at her for food and as Jane moved towards the fridge once again, it was with a smile on her face. She may not be having the chicken and rice she had been dreaming about all day, but she was going to have something much better.

Reaching into the back of the fridge, Jane pulled two large cream filled donuts from the vegetable draw, topped with chocolate and a healthy helping of honey. It may not have been the nutritious meal she had planned to eat, but she didn't care. She was an adult and there was no one around to tell her she couldn't have donuts for dinner.

Moments later, Jane found herself sitting cross-legged on her tattered sofa, the delicious plate of sweet treats in front of her complete with a generous helping of chocolate biscuits.

She had no idea why, but ever since she had crawled out of that bag in time square, she had, had an insatiable sweet tooth. As she took a bite of the donut she could still smell the aroma of burnt rice and chicken wafting through to the living room. She made a face. If she was this terrible at cooking, she didn't even want to know how much of a disaster it would be if she tried to bake something.

 _Baking?_ She thought; Patterson was always baking things and bringing them into the team. She was like a cute, nerdy Martha Stewart. Maybe she could teach Jane a thing or two about cooking. After all, Patterson was the only one that was nice to her and Jane was sure she could tempt her with a bottle of wine or two.

The tattooed woman smiled as she took another bite of her cream filled donut, reaching to the side table and picking up her phone. Patterson's number was on speed dial.

The phone rang three times before Patterson's sweet voice greeted her.

"Patterson"

"Hey, it's Jane, I uh…I was wondering if I could ask you a favor?" Jane said, she bit her lip as she waited for her response.

"Jane!" Patterson's voice sounded generally happy to hear from her. It warmed the dark haired woman's heart. "Of course! What do you need?"

"I ah…" Jane cleared her throat. "I was wondering if maybe…you could teach me how to cook."

The high-pitched squeal on the other end of the phone made Jane move it away from her ear, not being able to contain the smile that crossed her features as the young tech burst into a fit of giggles and excited enthusiasm.

"Oh my god yes!" She said, Jane could hear crashing in the background. "I will be right over!"

"What…now?" Jane asked suprised.

"Yes now!" Patterson answered. "We have no time to lose. I don't suppose you have anything but leftover takeaway at your place huh?"

Jane started to answer but was once again cut off by the excited young blond. "What am I saying, of course you don't, you practically live off leftover pizza and cake."

Jane smiled at the woman's attempt to scold her.

"Alright, I will pick up some stuff on the way over. This is going to be so fun!"

The click on the other end told Jane the other woman had hung up. Jane shook her head in amusement.

What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

 **There you go, short and sweet. More to come. Hope you enjoyed it. :) Please tell me what you think!**

 **AW**


	9. Talking to Terrorists

**Memento Mori**

 **A Selection of shorts and unrelated one-shots. Mostly stuff that comes to my head while watching the show or things I think should have happened. Things I would like to see. Jane Centric, but there will be shorts about the other characters as well.**

* * *

 **Something that just popped into my head, hope you like it. Please tell me what you think**

 **Talking to Terrorists**

 _ **Sometimes, people just need to talk**_

* * *

 **Talking to Terrorists**

 **.**

It was strange, how calm she had always felt in, tense situations. It was like she was insusceptible to fear, like the part of her brain that told her to be afraid had been turned off like a switch. So when she found herself staring at a man that currently stood in the middle of a time square, a bomb strapped to his chest and a shining black switch in his hand, Jane didn't feel much of anything.

Maybe it was a mixture of being back to where it all started, back to the place she had crawled out of that god awful duffel bag, back to the place that had always made her feel numb. Maybe it was a mixture of the painkillers and caffeine in her system, a mixture that had become all too familiar over the passing months or maybe it was just the icy air that bit painfully at her skin. Whatever it was, she felt herself to be entirely numb to the current situation the team had found themselves in.

It had started out like any other day. She had awoken from another restless night, showered and made a nutritious breakfast of black coffee and painkillers. She had gotten to work two hours early, had more coffee and sketched until the office started to hum with activity.

Only a few hours had passed before the team had suddenly found themselves in the middle of a potential hostage situation, a man, no older than thirty-five has simply walked into the middle of the time square, stripped his jacket and revealed about seven pounds of C4 strapped to his chest. The FBI had been alerted simply because the man had been part of an elite group of soldiers, and their coat of arms, just happened to be a very prominent tattoo on Jane's left calf.

Jane stood with her back against the FBI van, her eyes scanning the terrified faces of the crowd. Their own eyes glaring out towards the man that threatened their lives. A few people had managed to run and now stood safely being the barriers, their curiosity getting the better of them.

Of course, the military had showed up not long after the team had, a tall white-haired man stepping out of the car dressed in a highly decorated blue uniform. 'General Karlton Johnson' he had introduced himself as, it was not only his resemblance to Tom Carter that made Jane take an instant dislike to him, it was the way he held himself, the way he said he was here to 'contain the situation.' Jane knew enough of her own past in the military to know what he really meant.

They were here to protect their own arses.

"Can you tell us anything about this man General." Kurt was unnervingly professional when he spoke to the General. It made Jane grit her teeth and bite the inside of her cheek.

"What makes you think I know anything about this man Agent Weller." The General asked, his pig-like eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"Don't play dumb with us General. We know he was part of an elite military unit." Zapata interrupted. Jane hid a smile. The General seemed to have only just noticed her as he turned his surprised gaze towards the shorter female agent. His lips thinning.

"Very well." The General started. "His name is Ryan Warden. He was a sergeant that was part of a special unit that dealt with high profile targets. When someone blew the whistle on the operation, all the information that was on the project was destroyed. The marines that were part of it were all discharged."

"You missed out the part where those marines turned up missing presumed dead in the following week. Including him." Zapata put forward. The General's lips thinned even more.

"All an unfortunate coincidence."

Jane scoffed, shaking her head as she clenched jaw.

"The government seems to have a habit of…'unfortunate coincidences' " She said, venom in her voice as she turned to the General. It was her turn to suddenly get noticed by the misogynistic prick that stood just meters away from her.

"Excuse me?" The General asked, his voice suddenly taking a deep, rough tone.

"Jane." Weller warned.

"Do you have something to say to me Miss?"

"I could fill a book with the things I have to say to the likes of you General." Jane unfolded her arms, curling her fists tightly as she fought the urge to punch a hole through the Generals face. "Those medals on your chest are supposed to represent integrity and honour…tell me General…where is the honour in just discarding soldiers that pledge their lives to protect this country. The military used to stand to something…now all you bureaucratic paper pushers want to do, is make money."

"Jane." Weller warned again.

"This is unacceptable!" The General shouted, turning to Weller. "The FBI has no right to talk to me like this!"

Jane couldn't help the words coming out of her mouth. "You are right General; the FBI can't talk to you like that…but I am not FBI." She took a step closer. "If this were two years ago, I probably would have shot you in the face right now."

The General opened his mouth to say something further, but Jane interrupted him.

"I can see you brought a two snipers with you." She said, watching as the shooters took their positions on the top of the vehicle they had come in. "Shoot first…ask questions later right…that seems to be the military motto lately."

Jane could see Kurt's face become redder and redder with every word she spoke, but she couldn't help herself.

"We need to contain the situation." The General said slowly.

"You are going to kill the man before you even try talking to him. He is here because the military abandoned him!"

Suddenly, Jane felt rough arms pulling her away from the General. Her whole body suddenly being spun round. She held Kurt's gaze with angry eyes. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest she thought it might break through her ribs.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" He whispered harshly, leaning dangerously close to her.

"That man is clearly in need of help. Are you seriously going to let the General take over and gun that man down like an animal?" Jane answered back. Kurt clenched his jaw tightly, but Jane could see something change in his eyes. "Give me a chance to talk to him."

"No. You're too close to this. What happened in your past is clouding your judgment, You are not the right person to talk to him."

"My past makes me the only person to talk to him, Kurt."

Weller sighed, looking down into Jane's pleading green eyes. "Or you can just let them gun him down and all we will have, is another dead marine."

Jane could see Kurt clench his jaw once again. He thought for a moment, looking over to the man that currently stood with a bomb strapped to his chest. His gaze moved from the marine to the General then back to Jane.

"Fine. But if he so much as moves too fast. The snipers are taking the shot."

Jane removed her FBI flak jacket without a word, then moved towards the police barriers.

"What's going on?" Reade asked as he moved to stand next to Kurt.

"She is going to try and talk to him."

"What!" Zapata "That's crazy!"

"This is highly unorthodox Agent Weller. There is no talking to this man. We need to gun him down before he hurts somebody!"

Weller turned to the General with a growl. "Let her talk to him first."

The General grunted, but said nothing. He turned towards Jane as she ducked under the barrier, her vest and gun ditched in a pile on the floor.

"Sergeant Warden!"

Jane called out to him. The man, who had been watching her cautiously took a few steps back. His body tensing as he hovered his finger over the detonator.

"Don't come any closer!"

Jane moved her hands in front of her, palm outwards in a non-threatening manner.

"Okay." Jane stopped walking towards him. "I don't have to come any closer…I'm not armed. I just want to talk."

The man shifted uncomfortably, licking his lips nervously. Now that Jane was closer to him, she could see the dark circles under his eyes.

"You don't want to do this." Jane said as she approached. The man watched her, his eyes darting back and forth.

The man's hand twitched in the switch.

"You want to tell me why you are doing this?" Jane asked. She already knew the answer.

"This government took everything away from me… I gave my life to serve this country and they just threw it in my face. they ruined my life"

"I know what you're going though…"

"How could you possibly know!"

"Because I've been where you are. The government…they ruined my life too. I was in the military…like you." Jane could see the man's eyes soften towards her ever so slightly, his body seemed to relax somewhat. Jane continued, pushing away the memories that seemed to have suddenly crept up on her.

"The government, they murdered my squad, left me for dead…If it hadn't of been few passers-by, I would have died in the desert."

Jane took one step forward.

"I remember being so angry…so very, very angry at everything and everyone. My country had gone mad…all they wanted, was to turn a profit and they didn't care who they hurt… I lost myself Ryan. I got so caught up in all the hate and the anger…that I became like the people I was fighting against…"

Jane took two more steps forward, her hand still raised in front of her.

"I hurt people Ryan…but you haven't yet. You can turn this around. There is always something you can do to fight injustice…but this…"

Ryan lowered his arm, the detonator dangling in his hand. Jane took a few more steps towards him, reaching out his hand.

"Ryan…this is not the way…trust me."

The marine dropped to his knees, fat tears rolling from his eyes. Jane kneeled down, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Can you give you me the detonator." Jane reached out a shaking hand as Ryan lifted his own, placing the detonator in her hand. Jane offered him a small smile, removing the wire from the switch.

"What happens now?" Ryan asked.

"You get help."

* * *

From behind the barrier, Kurt watched the exchange. He watched as Jane leaned in to whisper something in the man ear. Something that made his head fall onto Jane's shoulder and caused his body to shake with sobs. Turning to face the General, Kurt could help the smile that spread across his face.

Thecrowdd began to clap as Jane started walking back to the barriers. The man's vest discarded and awaiting a proper disposal. The bomb tech guys were already working on it, as she escorted the sergeant toward the FBI van.

"That's how you contain a situation General." She said, barely looking at the man as she walked passed.

"That prisoner is ours." The General responded, a smug smile on his face. Jane turned, scowling.

"This man is not a prisoner…he is a victim and It was my belief that you had pronounced this man to be dead?" She asked.

"That's correct."

"So, the military have no jurisdiction over him. Even though he is alive he was officially discharged before her ' _died_ '…he's a civilian…which means he is the FBI'S jurisdiction."

Kurt hid another smile as the General's face reddened. Zapata noticed it too, giggling slightly as she imagined steam coming out of the man's ear.

"Who the hell are you, lady." The General finally said. Jane simply shrugged.

"Well, that all depends on who you ask."

The General frowned.

"Now if you will excuse us, we need to take Mr Warden to the FBI. It was _nice_ meeting you."

Jane smiled thinly as she helped Ryan into the back of the FBI van. Kurt, Zapata and Reade smiled. Reed shook his head, letting out a chuckle.

"Damn, I'm glad she's on our side"

* * *

 **Just something the popped into my head. Hope you liked it. My spell check was not working so please tell me if you spot any mistakes.**


	10. Two Sides Of A Coin PT1

**Memento Mori**

 **A Selection of shorts and unrelated one-shots. Mostly stuff that comes to my head while watching the show or things I think should have happened. Things I would like to see. Jane Centric, but there will be shorts about the other characters as well.**

* * *

 **Hey guys, so sorry for the super long wait unbetween updates, I have been swamped with work. Here is an extra long chapter for you. I am pretty sure this is going to be a two part shot, so please tell me what you think.**

 **Also, let me know if there are any typos, I have read it through like two or three times before posting, but I am terrible without spell check.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **After a mission gone bad, the team see just how broken Jane really is…and just how dangerous she can be.**

* * *

 **Two Sides Of A Coin PT1**

Kurt had been woken by a loud hammering outside, the sun streaming in through the large windows that faced out onto the street, lighting the wooden floors with a yellow glow that crawled towards the couch he has fallen asleep on. Again. A bottle of scotch stood on the table next to a pile of case files, papers and folders; strewn across the table surface in an organized mess. As he rose to a sitting position, his head screamed in protest. The corners of his vision blurring slightly before returning to normal. It had not taken him long to get showered and eat before he left, grabbing a coffee from his local before heading to work. Just like any other day.

At least, the day had started like any other day, except for the fact that they were now travailing half way across the country, to a backwater town in Colorado, the team bunched together in one car as they drove towards their destination in a tense silence, all because of the sequence of numbers that decorated the back of Jane's thigh.

Tasha sat next to him in the passenger's seat, her eyes cast down towards the glowing screen of her phone.

Reade and Jane sat in the back, each of them looking out of the window. Reade was relaxed as he stared outwards towards the forever stretching desert, his lips absentmindedly moving to the song that played on the radio as his fingers tapped soundlessly on the armrest of the door.

Kurt couldn't help but move his eyes to Jane, from what he could see of her in the rear-view mirror, she seemed frozen in time. Emerald green eyes staring out into the stretching wastelands. Unblinking. Her body, unmoving.

"Take a left here."

Tahsa's voice brought Kurt's attention back to the road as he wordlessly took a turning into yet another dirt road. Any sign of civilization had disappeared long ago. They had driven down the road for at least another fifteen minutes before reaching their destination.

Kurt stopped the engine of the car. A cold feeling washing over him.

"Everyone be on the lookout." He said, before opening his car door and stepping out, his rifle hanging protectively around his neck. The others followed in a similar fashion. Their boots crunching against the hard sandy ground. They were silent for a while, surveying the former mining town that lay dilapidated before them.

"Are you sure this is the place Patterson?" Kurt spoke into his earpiece. Her voice answered him through a distorted crackle.

"You are standing right inside the coordinates that we found in the tattoo…why"?

Kurt glanced around, squinting through the dust at the half destroyed town that stood in front of him. Wooden buildings stuck out like bones from the ground, splinted and broken. There was a long dirt road that stretched the length of the twenty building town, extending towards a vast wasteland of nothingness.

"Because, this place is a ghost town. There isn't any evidence of anyone being here in years." Kurt answered, his body tensing. Something wasn't quite right.

Patterson's voice seemed even more distorted when she answered again. "The town was abandoned in the eighties. No one knows why, but the towns people just left. Leaving everything behind. I don't know why the tattoos lead you there, but it has something to do with the recent weapon thefts from the navy bases. The system wouldn't have flagged it otherwise."

Kurt shifted from one foot to the other. Surveying his surroundings.

"Alright, everybody moves out. Keep your eyes open."

The moment Kurt stepped forward, a loud familiar sound echoed through the air, a yelp of pain making him turn in the direction of his team.

"Tasha!" He yelled, watching in horror as the young agent dropped to the floor, a dark red stain beginning to tint the dark blue of her jeans. In an instant, a hail of gunfire rained down on the team, men clad in black appearing as if from nowhere, military grade weapon's held in their hands.

"Get to cover!" Kurt ordered, moving towards the car, Reade followed him, taking cover behind the SUV. They both watched as Jane dragged Zapata towards the nearest house, taking cover behind its broken walls.

"Let me see!" Jane said, ducking away from the splinters of wood that exploded towards her face, a hail of bullets pinning her down. Tasha groaned as Jane inspected the wound, grasping her gun tightly.

"Okay, it's not that bad."

"Not that bad! Tasha shouted over the roaring of gunfire." I have a bullet in my leg. How is this not bad!"

"It missed any major arteries… but I'm going to have to have to tie it to stop the bleeding."

Tasha watched as Jane removed her belt, wrapping it around her leg and pulling hard. Tasha screamed, her hand moving up to grasp Jane's shoulder tightly. The tattooed woman looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry."

Tasha grit her teeth as Jane pulled the belt tighter, the dark haired women's eyes focused and determined as she secured the belt with the buckle. Tasha groaned again, her eyes closing tightly. Jane glanced towards where Reade and Kurt took cover, groaning once again as she was forced to duck away once more from the hail of bullets that destroyed her cover.

"This cover isn't going to last long!" Jane shouted over the noise of the gunfire. Zapata groaned, attempting to shuffle backwards.

"We're completely pinned down!" She answered. Jane checked her mag before injecting it back into the rifle. She could hear the shouts of the men getting closer and she blindly fired outwards towards the direction of the sound. She smirked as she heard a pained cry. At least one of her bullets connected with one of its intended target.

Suddenly, the shouting stopped. A strange silence filling the air.

"What's happened…why have they stopped?"

It was then that Tasha and Jane heard the dull thud of a metal object hiding the floor.

"Is that-" Tasha began, but before she could finish her sentence, Jane had sprung to her feet and suddenly, she felt herself being dragged backwards. It was only a matter of seconds before she heard Wellers terrified shouts, saw a flash of light, then heard the explosion. The air in front of her was suddenly bright with fire. The dust exploding around her. The forced of the explosion caused her back to hit the ground painfully as it forced her to lay down. She was conscious long enough to watch as Jane was thrown backwards, her body slamming hard into the wall of an already half destroyed building. She watched as the tattooed woman's now lifeless body fell to the floor in a lifeless heap, before her vision began to blur and suddenly, everything went dark.

* * *

When Kurt Weller had woken up for the second time that day, it had been with an even worse headache than before. His whole body ached as he forced his eyes open and demanded his muscles let him sit. Groaning, he managed to get shakily to his feet, his eyes taking In his new surroundings. The last thing he remembered was getting out of the car, a gun fight than a flash of light that had knocked him off his feet. He groaned loudly as he tried to stop the ringing in his ears.

At first glance, he could tell he was in a cell, a small makeshift prison no larger than the elevator back at the FBI. It consisted of mostly thick metal bars and a cement wall behind him. He sighed. Glancing to his right he could see two other cells. Reade occupied one, and Tasha and Jane occupied the other. The room that the cells were in looked as if it were made entirely of concreate. Kurt came to the conclusion that they were probably in a basement.

"Glad to see you finally awake boss."

Reade's voice broke through the ringing in his ears.

"Everyone okay?" Kurt asked. Reade nodded.

"Got one hell of a headache, but I'm alive."

"You mean apart from having a bullet in my leg…I'm fantastic." Tasha grunted.

"Jane?" Kurt asked when he didn't hear her reply.

"She took a pretty hard hit when she was pulling me away from the explosion. Hit her head pretty bad…and by the angle her arm is sticking out…I'm pretty sure her shoulder is dislocated."

It was then that Jane stirred, her head lolling to the side as a muffled groan escaped her lips. Her eyes opened slowly.

"Jane, you okay?" Kurt called to her. Jane tried to sit, hissing as her shoulder refused to move with her body. Her vision swam, pain erupting in both her head and arm.

"Jane. Careful. We think you might have dislocated your shoulder in the explosion." Reade spoke up.

Jane rose to a sitting position, grimacing in pain as her dislocated shoulder screamed in protest.

"Jane, don't move too much. It will only make it worse." Reade said. Jane ignored him, getting to her feet and moving towards the cement wall. She took a deep breath, grabbed her bicep tightly, then threw herself against the wall, grunting as her shoulder clicked back into place. She checked her movement, before letting her breath go slowly, attempting to clear the pain from her mind.

"How the hell did you do that." She heard Tasha asked after a moment of stunned silence, Jane clenched her jaw, looking over her shoulder through a curtain of tangled black curls.

"Practice"

She saw how Tasha looked down to the floor, noticed how Reade had shifted uncomfortably in his own cell and felt the eyes of Weller on her back. She ignored it, glancing around the cell for a way out. She focused on keeping her breathing steady as she slowly moved around the cell. Her eyes darting back and forth.

"What are you doing?" Tash's voice greeted her again.

"Looking for a way out."

"Jane, there is no way out right now…just sit down and we can all think this through."

"There is always a way out!" Jane snapped. Jane could feel her body begin to tremble. Her hands shaking at her sides. Tasha could see the tattooed women's entire body go rigid, she noticed the way Jane couldn't keep her hands still or the way her eyes darted back and forth. Her breathing was becoming increasingly heavier as she failed to find a means of escape. It took her only seconds before she figured out why Jane was acting so strange. She knew why Jane was so nervous, she could see the glazed look in Jane's eyes slowly morph into one of terror. She could tell that Jane was no longer in _this_ cell, but back in whatever hole the CIA had kept her in. It was common for people who had been through such an ordeal to suddenly develop a severe fear of being trapped, but this was Jane. It was strange to see the woman so afraid. Jane wasn't afraid of anything.

"Jane." Tasha started. "How about you sit down. We'll get out of here. We just need to stay calm and think of a plan." Jane didn't seem to hear her, instead, she moved to the door to door, shaking the bars. When they didn't so much as budge, Jane growled in frustration, drawing back her fist and slamming it into the bars. Her knuckles came back bloody.

"Jane please." Tasha tried again, thinking of a way she could get the other woman's mind off being trapped. "My leg…It's still bleeding…I can't fix it myself. I need your help.?"

For the first time since she had awoken, Jane had turned to look at Zapata, fear filled eyes glancing down at Tasha's red stained trouser leg. Jane blinked a few times before nodding, her expression hardening as she made her way towards Zapata. As she kneeled down and carefully inspected the wound, Zapata glanced over her shoulder towards Kurt and Reade. Their expressions one of concern and guilt.

"This belt is only doing half the job. We need something to wrap it with, or else, it's going to get infected."

A metallic screech at the end of the room forced all eyes outwards towards the far wall, the door of the room swinging open as three men entered. They closed the door behind them, the two men that wore black combat dress standing either side of it. It was the man that stood in front of them however that drew the most attention. Tall with greying hair and a neat goatee. He had small dark eyes and thin pale lips, his skin was blemished with wrinkles and a large scar on his chin. it was obvious that he was of Asian descent.

"Who are you." Kurt finally spoke. The man barely looked at him as he answered.

"I believe it is me who will be asking the questions Mr Weller." He said, his eyes narrowing as he took a step forward.

"Agent Kurt Weller." He said, pointing a boney finger in Kurt's direction. He motioned his finger towards Reade. "Agent Edgar Reade." He then moved his hand towards Tasha. "And agent Natasha Zapata."

The three agents frowned as he called them by name, Kurt contained a growl, Reade licked his lips nervously and Tasha shifted uncomfortably. The man then looked at Jane, a small smile crossing his lips. "For some reason…I couldn't find anything on you Miss. Try as I might…it's as if you don't even exist."

Jane clenched her jaw as the man took a step closer, her body unconsciously tensed as the man approached. Her breathing increased once more.

"Tell me…who are you?"

"That all depends on who you ask." Jane said.

"I'm asking you." He replied.

"You first."

The man chuckled and nodded his head.

"Very well. My name is Whei Chen…now you."

Jane hesitated for a moment, biting her lip as the man took yet another step forward.

"Jane. Jane Doe."

A flicker of anger crossed the man's features before he smiled once more, seeming satisfied with her answer. He turned his attention back towards Weller.

"Now that we have the introductions out of the way. Can one of you please tell me why the FBI is poking around Yakuza territory?"

The team remained silent. The impact of the man's words hitting them like a punch to the gut. If this man was Yakuza, they were in more trouble than they thought. The silence continued for no more than a minute before Chen spoke again.

"I am not a very patient man. Someone had better start taking or my men start removing fingers."

"We got an anonymous tip." Kurt spoke up. It was only half the truth. "A series of numbers from one of our.. _sources_ , that led us here."

Chen moved his cold gaze towards Weller. Sighing and looking to the floor, his expression almost disappointed.

"Why do you feel the need to lie to me Agent Weller?" Weller stared at the man, unblinking, his mind working on a hundred different ways of getting his team out of this situation unharmed.

"I'm not lying to you." Kurt answered. He could feel his heart racing in his chest.

"I thought you would try and do more to protect your team Agent Weller…I can see now that I was wrong." Chen said. He moved his gaze towards Jane and Tasha. Looking between the two woman with a thoughtful expression.

"Start with Miss Zapata."

As the two men by the door moved towards the far cell, Jane stood, instinctively standing in front of her injured friend. Her face hardened.

"You can start with me." Jane said, her hands curling into fists by her side. Chen chuckled, taking yet another step forward.

"Jane…" She heard Zapata whisper her name. Barely audible.

"Fine." He said, then turned his head towards the two men at his side. "Start with her."

Chen left without a word. Closing the door behind him. The two men that had stood by the door before approached the cell. They ignored the protests of Weller and Reade, the taller of the two stopping right outside the door, sneering through the bars as he looked the girls up and down. Jane approached the bars, blocking his view of Zapata.

"Where shall we start princess." He asked, grinning toothily.

The corner of Jane's mouth twitched ever so slightly.

"I wouldn't call me that if I were you"

"Oh no?" He questioned. Putting his face so close to Janes she could smell his breath. "Why not… _princess_ " he mocked.

Jane's mouth twitched again, her eyes flinching noticeably as she tried to push the familiar feeling of grogginess from her mind. She tried to control her breathing

"It won't end well."

"Am I supposed to be scared of you?" He asked. Jane didn't blink, and for a moment, Kurt swore he could see a flash of fear in her eyes.

"It's not me you should be afraid of."

The man in front of her laughed loudly, grabbing the bars tightly and leaning his face through them. He liked his lips.

"And who exactly _should_ I be afraid of… _Princess_ "

It was then Jane closed her eyes for a second, her chin falling to rest on her chest as her jaw clenched tightly, then, her eyes suddenly opened, staring up towards the man with a look Kurt had only seen in the most hardened of killers. Her back was stiff, but in the same way her body was relaxed, almost confident. It was strange to see such a dramatic change in the woman. He watched her as she leaned in towards the man, her lips thinning before she spoke, when she did, her voice was cold and hard.

"Call me princess…one more time."

"Prin-" Before the man could finished his sentence Kurt watched as Jane reached through the bars, grabbing the man by the shirt and pulling him forward, his body slamming into the bars with a sicking crack. He yelped, a grotesque gurgling noise breaking through the sudden silence in the room. Jane held him there, his back bent at a distorted angle as she reached her hands towards his belt where the keys dangled. His friend stood by the door, fear stricken.

"She did warn you…" She said. Kurt's stomach churched as he heard a hint of humour in her voice. She let the man fall to a heap on the ground, his eyes staring at the ceiling, shocked and unable to move.

Reaching around, she unlocked the cell door, carelessly stepping over the man she had just taken down. She smirked as she approached the small, fatter man. His eyes wide and mouth agape. She chuckled. It was a cold, evil sound.

"Jane…" Kurt called to her, but the woman ignored him. Choosing to focus on the man in front of her. Foolishly, he pulled a knife, charging towards her. She sidestepped, grabbing the man's arm and twisting it behind his head. She wasted no time in disarming him, plunging the knife into his heart. Moving towards the door, she pulled it open.

"Jane!" Kurt shouted. For the first time, the women looked towards him, a strange expression on her face. She seemed almost unrecognizable. He hated the look in her eyes, hated the way her smirk seemed to chill his soul. He took a deep breath, trying to process what was happening.

"How about you let us out. We will all escape together." He tried.

"Sure." She said. "I'll be right back."

"Wait. You can't just leave us here!"

Kurt heard the woman sigh.

"Don't worry. I'll be right back." She said. "Besides. Jane would be impossible to live with if I left you here."

Beofre Kurt could process what she had just said. _Jane_ had disappeared.

The door closing shut behind her.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Dont hate me. I had a lot of requests about the team seeing Jane / Remi moment. This is just the first of many I have in my head. Yes there will be another part for this, I just have to finish it. Hope you liked it, please tell me what you think.**

 **Next chapter up soon!**


	11. Two Sides Of A Coin PT2

**Memento Mori**

 **A Selection of shorts and unrelated one-shots. Mostly stuff that comes to my head while watching the show or things I think should have happened. Things I would like to see. Jane Centric, but there will be shorts about the other characters as well.**

* * *

 **Hey guys. Sorry for the late update. Been super busy. Hope you all had a good holiday break. Thanks for all the reviews for this fic. It makes me so happy when I read them and I am so glad you are enjoying the fic.**

 **This one might actually have three parts.**

 **(Again tell me if there are any mistakes. Spell check can only do so much!)**

* * *

 **After a mission gone bad, the team see just how broken Jane really is…and just how dangerous she can be.**

* * *

 **Two Sides Of A Coin PT2**

 **Two Sides of a Coin**

"What the hell just happened?" Kurt yelled. He moved to the gate of his cell, shaking the bars in a feeble attempt to escape.

"Oh god." Tahsa whispered, her eyes blurring with unshed tears. "How…how could we have not seen this." She asked. Her face awash with guilt and dread "How could we have just not noticed…ignored the signs." Zapata's mind reeled at the fact Jane had been dealing with this alone. Dealing with everything that had happened to her, alone. Tasha sniffed, wiping away a tear that threatened to fall.

"Tash." Reade finally spoke, tearing his gaze away from the door to glance at his friend. "Your cell door is open. If we want to help Jane, we need to get out of here."

"How long has this been going on…" Tahsa continued, seeming not to have heard her friend. Reade sighed. Three gunshots made the team jump, their eyes turning towards the door.

"Tash. Jane needs our help right now. See if you can get these doors open...She needs us Tash."

His words seemed to break Zapata out of her thoughts, red, tear filled eyes turning to face him. She nodded silently, gritting her teeth as she pulled herself up using the bars beside her. Her leg screamed in protest as she took a step, her body falling hard to the floor as it collapsed below her.

"Dammit!" She shouted, taking a few deep breaths before trying to stand once more.

"Come on Tash." Reade said, distracted once again by gunshots outside. "You can do it."

Zapata hoped towards her open cell door, using the bars to support her as she moved towards Reade's. She took the key Jane had left in the door, glancing down at the bent and mangled body of the first man _Jane_ had killed. His lifeless eyes staring up at the ceiling. Unblinking. Dragging herself towards Reade's cell, she unlocked it, pulling the door open with a grunt of effort. In an instant, her friend was at her side, wrapping an arm around Zapata's waist to support her. Moving towards Kurt's cell, Reade promptly unlocked his cell door.

"Let's go." Kurt said, pushing past Reade and Zapata and moving towards the door.

"Wait, Weller. We need to make a plan."

Another gunshot rang out.

"The plan is to find Jane and get the hell out of here." Kurt moved towards the door again.

"Weller. I don't know exactly what's happening right now, but that…that was not Jane."

Kurt turned towards his friend, his eyes narrowing angrily.

"I'm just saying. What if she doesn't want to cooperate." He didn't want to say what he was thinking out loud. Didn't want to admit that they had ignored the signs for so long, that they were the ones that had let it get this far. Jane had been through so much. Suffered so horribly…all to protect them. They didn't so much as show her an ounce of sympathy. Didn't offer her a shoulder to cry on when it all become too much.

Of course she would have found another way to deal with it. Another way to bury it deep down. Another way to protect herself.

Weller opened his mouth to answer, closing it again when he could think of no words to say. Turning, he pulled open the door, following the sounds of yet more gunshots. Reade sighed, looking down at Zapata, before following him out.

* * *

Remi, was very good at many things. She could speak multiple languages with almost native proficiency, she could fly both a helicopter and a plane, she could fight men twice her size and win without so much as a scratch and she was pretty good at getting in people heads. Remarkably good in fact. But killing. It came to her almost as naturally as breathing. So when she had tracked down Chen to a large room that served as some sort of weapons storage, she wasted no time in breaking the neck of the man that guarded the door. It was, quick, clean and proficient.

To say Chen was surprised to see her walk through the door was an understatement. If his eyes could get even wider, Remi was sure they would have popped out of his head. The second man that guarded him was easy. Small, inexperienced and cocky. He ran at her the moment she entered to room. Remi easily sidestepped his attack, bringing her elbow down on the soft spot at the back of his neck. The second man that guarded Chen was a lot more experienced, towering over Remi with arms that were about as big as her thigh. They encircled around her, grabbing her from behind and lifting her into the air. His arms tightening around her chest, squeezing the oxygen from her lungs.

Remi struggled against him, glancing around at her surroundings, her eyes instantly drawn to the shining blades a few feet away from her. Her eyes lit up at the leather wrapped handle of the weapon, the traditionally rounded hilt and the long silver blade that almost twinkled around the edges. She had always had a weakness for blades. She smiled, bringing her head back against the huge man's nose. Grunting, his grip loosened and Remi struggled out of his grasp, spinning on her heel and landing a hard punch to the man's left cheek. His face came back bloody, his eyes narrowing in anger. Reaching for his gun, just as Remi had expected him to, he lifted it in her direction, Remi disarmed him in a matter of seconds, pulling the trigger as she lifted it towards his face. She felt a warm liquid spatter her cheek.

"FUCK!" She heard Chen yell. The sound of his expensive shoes clapping on the concrete as he ran towards the end of the room. Remi lifted the gun again, putting a bullet in the man's thigh. He dropped to the floor, his face bashing painfully against the ground. Tossing the gun aside, Remi wiped the blood that had been seeping from the wound on her head, shaking a spell of dizziness away. Heading towards the sword she saw earlier, she smiled, picking it up as it were made of glass. Chen watched her as she admired it, fear evident in his eyes.

" What do you want from me. Who the fuck _are_ you?" He spat at her. Remi ignored the question.

"I don't like being in a cage…and Jane…well, she hates it. It makes her feel…itchy…"

Chen crawled away from her, his leg uselessly dragging in front of him. Remi slowly walked towards him, her posture relaxed and easy-going. Almost as if she were walking through a park.

"You're fucking crazy!" Chen spat at her. Remi chuckled. As she approached Chen, she kneeled down and bit her lip, her eyes moving upwards…almost as if she were thinking of what to do next.

"You know for once…I think you might be right." Remi said, her face, mere inches from Chen's.

"You see, Jane...she is screaming at me right now…telling me, not to kill you…" Remi said, standing, she raised the sword towards Chen's neck. Remi smiled, bearing her teeth, a chuckled escaped her lips as she lowered her voice to a whisper. "She's a bit of a soft touch that one…"

"What are you talking about?" Chen pleaded.

"I have always told her she needs to toughen up. No one is going to protect her but herself...We learned that the hard way."

As she rose the sword, a click behind her made her stop. Her lips thinning.

"Jane. Drop it." Remi sighed, lowering the sword so it still rested against Chen's neck. She turned towards the sound of Kurt's voice.

"Here come the Calvary…always here to ruin the fun." She said, a sadistic humour lacing her words. The sound made Kurt shiver. "What are you going to do Agent Weller?" She asked, a sick smile crossing her features. "Shoot me?" She waited for a response. "Shoot Jane?" Kurt shifted, his jaw clenching. Remi shook her head.

"No. You don't have what it takes…" Her cold eyes moved to Tahsa. "Agent Zapata on the other hand…now that's a woman who doesn't hesitate when it comes to shooting her friends." Remi's free hand moved to her stomach, rubbing it slightly with a feigned wince.

"You know it still hurts in the morning." She said, her expression one of amusement when Tasha moved her tear-filled eyes to the floor. "Jane would never tell you because she is afraid of hurting your _feelings_." Remi said the last word as if it were dirt in her mouth. "I on the other hand...don't give a shit about your _feeling_ s."

"Jane." Kurt called to her again, but his voice was soft this time. Remi moved her emotionless eyes towards him. It made his heart ache, seeing her eyes so…cold. Jane's eyes had once been so bright, so full of wonder. Even after everything that had happened to her, they still held a certain spark and curiosity. But the eyes that glared at him now, were nothing but callous.

"We need to get out of here. We can sort this out when we're safe. When we've found a way out of this basement." Kurt said slowly, daring to take a step forward. He saw Reade tense in the corner of his eye, his hand moving to the gun he had at his side. Remi inhaled deeply, closing her eyes before exhaling slowly.

"Trust me. I want nothing more than to get out of this dark hole. Jane and I, well we've had some bad experiences when it comes to dark basements." Kurt didn't have to ask her what she meant by the way she spat out the words and before anyone could react, Remi had lifted the sword, bringing it down in one swift movement towards Chen's neck. Her eyes were still focused on Kurt as the blade sliced through the man's throat, his body convulsing violently before going limp. Remi didn't so much as flinch.

"Now, we can go."

As Remi stepped forward, Kurt's grip no his weapon tightened, taking an involuntary step back.

"Lose the weapon." He said roughly.

Remi smirked, her head inclining to the side ever so slightly. Her eyes never leaving his.

"I think I'll keep hold of this thanks."

"How do we know as soon as we get to the surface, you're not just going to stab us in the back." Reade put forward. The corner of her mouth twitched.

"There is nothing I want more…then to run this blade through each and every one of you." She replied. The cold tone her voice had suddenly taken, causing each of them to flinch. "But I know the moment Jane comes back, she would make us both eat a bullet…because for some reason…even after everything you put her through…all she wants to do…is protect you."

Kurt's hands trembled as the weight of what Jane had been going through, alone, finally hit him. He had either ignored the signs, or didn't care enough to notice them.

"Kind of fucked up when you think about it." Remi's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Why didn't see tell us?" Tasha asked. Her voice breaking as she spoke. Her eyes were blurry, silver trails blemishing her dirty cheeks. For once, Remi's face softened, her eyes becoming less and less angry and cold. She shook her head, as if she was trying to clear her mind of cobwebs.

"You can ask her yourself in about thirty seconds."

Her head fell to her chest, just as it had the first time and the tattooed woman swayed dangerously. Raising her head, she struggled to open her eyes. Her expression blank.

"Jane?" Kurt tried, taking a careful step forward. The blank expression on her face suddenly disappeared, her eyes blinking slowly, as if she were trying to clear her mind. They closed tightly, then opened a few seconds later.

"Jane?" Kurt tried again, stepping forward once more, his hand raised passively in front of him, his gun still pointed towards her. Finally, Jane looked up at him, a confused exhaustion crossing her face. She looked between her three teammates, her confused expression deepening.

"What?" She asked bewildered.

"Jane. Put the sword down." Kurt asked, there was a waiver in his voice as he spoke the words. He watched, his heart breaking just a little when Jane looked down, perplexed to see the blood-soaked sword held tightly in her hand. Realisation crossed her face as she dropped the weapon, the metallic object falling from her hand almost as if it had burned her. She looked down at her bloody hands, trembling violently as a throaty sob escaped her lips. Her expression was one of anguish as she let her hands fall to her sides, her legs buckling beneath her as she fell to her knees.

"What did she do?"

Kurt lowered his hands, moving to Janes side and kneeling beside her.

"Did she hurt anyone.?"

Kurt hesitated, his mind flashing to the two men in the cells, the trail of bodies leading to this room, and the three dead bodies that littered it.

"That's not important right now Jane. We-."

"How many Kurt!" Jane screamed, tear-filled eyes glaring at him through her dark blood stained lashes.

"At least eight." Kurt said after a moment of silence. His heart sank as Jane's shoulders slumped, another sob racking her body as her shaking hands curled into tight fists. Her whole body was shaking. Reaching forward, he cupped her cheek. Ignoring the way, she flinched from his touch.

"Jane...we need to get out of this basement. Need to get that head wound looked at." When Jane didn't seem to hear Kurt, he looked back towards his other two companions. Noticing how Tasha's skin had become much paler than before.

"Tahsa needs an ambulance too. She's lost a lot of blood."

This seemed to get Jane attention. She looked up, her eyes moving past Kurt to gaze at Zapata, who still held on tightly to Reade. Jane nodded, slowly getting to her feet. Wordlessly, she moved passed her team, her eyes cast down to the floor as she made her way to the surface.

A silence fell among them.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Should there be a part 3. Maybe something about the teams reactions towards Jane now that they know about Remi? Love to know what you think. Have a good one!**

 **AW**


	12. Two Sides Of A Coin PT3

**Memento Mori**

 **A Selection of shorts and unrelated one-shots. Mostly stuff that comes to my head while watching the show or things I think should have happened. Things I would like to see. Jane Centric, but there will be shorts about the other characters as well.**

* * *

Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Just a little bit of information for the people who called the idea of Jane having two personalities far-fetched. Jane suffered a lot of trauma and abuse over her short time being Jane. It is only logical that her former self (Remi) who suffered so much abuse as a child (The Orphanage) would make an appearance again. I am really hoping they touch upon it on the show. Why else would they have her fight herself in that dream? (A scene I adored by the way!)

 _A little information on dissociative personality disorder. The condition can develop after someone has endured a great deal of abuse. Sufferers can develop up to 15 personalities (Or alters) in their lifetime. Each with their own memories, accents, race, beliefs, movement and postures._

I find this condition so fascinating.

* * *

 **After a mission gone bad, the team see just how broken Jane really is…and just how dangerous she can be.**

* * *

 **Two sides of a coin – PT3**

Kurt Weller watched with a worried expression as the doctors attended to Jane, their gloved hands cleaning the blood that seeped through the deep gash that blemished her forehead, a rounded wound that sliced the skin from the top of her forehead to just above her temple. She didn't seem to react as they began to stitch the wound, her eyes remaining glued to the floor. An expression of what looked like shame; a permanent imprint on her face.

Kurt watched her closely from the corner, his arms crossed over his chest. He noticed the way her eyes would dart to the red stained towels the doctors had left on the table beside the bed, stained with the blood that had been cleaned from her hands. The blood that belonged to the many lives she had no control over taking. Her hands fidgeted in her lap, longs fingers picking the non-existent dirt from her broken nails. He had accompanied her on the way to the hospital and Reade had gone with Zapata. Jane had yet to utter a word.

As the doctor finished the stitches to Jane's head, he turned towards the table, picking up a small clipboard from the table and turning it to face her.

"If you could just sign here Miss Doe, you should be all ready to go. Remember, get plenty of rest, and cut back on the strenuous activity."

Jane nodded, signing the paper with her messy unfamiliar scrawl.

"Also, no alcohol."

Jane nodded again. Trying desperately to avoid Kurt's gaze. Jane was a statue as the nurses cleaned the dirty towels from the table, her gaze still downwards towards her shaking hands. Kurt waited a moment, hoping Jane would speak first, but the longer he waited, the more she seemed to retreat into herself.

"Jane." He finally spoke. His voice was quiet and soft.

"Do you believe people are born evil?" Jane asked, her eyes still staring at the floor. Kurt frowned, taking a careful step forward.

"No Jane. I don't believe that."

"I'm starting to think that…maybe they are." Jane continued, her eyes finally raising to meet his. Her brilliantly green eyes shone with unshed tears. "That maybe people can't change after all."

"Jane…" Kurt tried, lifting his hand towards her face. She turned away from him, her hands curling into fists at her sides.

"When she takes over…all I feel is hate and anger!" Sliding off the bed, Jane moved to the window, her entire body rigid as she looked out over the city through the shining glass windows of her room. "It's this cold, dark feeling deep down inside that just makes me want to throw up."

Running her hands through her hair, Kurt watched as Jane's shoulders slumped forward, a defeated expression breaking her mask as two shining tears raced each other down her cheeks. Kurt's heart broke at the sight. He was not use to seeing Jane so broken…so defeated.

"Lately…that feeling has always been there…and it's tearing me apart Kurt." Jane's voice broke, the tears now falling freely from her bloodshot eyes. Her head fell against the cold glass of the window.

"Jane. Why didn't you tell me?"

She chuckled, but it was a dark sound, a sound devoid of any humour.

"To be honest. I didn't want to give you yet another reason to hate me."

"Jane. I don't hate you. I never hated you."

She looked up, wiping away her tears with her sleeve and straightened her posture. Her mask was back. Hard eyes and thin lips as she took a deep breath.

"I have tried countless times to talk to you. To everyone. All I wanted was to make things right after the mistakes that I made. But everyone has always just pushed me away. I get it. You don't trust me and that's fine. I wouldn't trust me either…but don't lie to me. " Moving to the chair by the left hand of the bed, Jane slipped her jacket over her shoulders, wincing slightly as she knocked her painful ribs. She turned to Kurt once more. "I will have a full report on your desk by tomorrow morning. You can decide what happens to me after that."

"Jane-"

Jane started towards the door, reaching out and stopping just as her fingers brushed the handle.

"You know in some messed up way…she is, really the only reason I am still here. She's always talked me down from the ledge…always been there for me when… when all I needed was a friend...when I needed you."

Kurt felt a surge of hurt run through his chest but remained silent. He couldn't think of any words to say after her confession. He had tried so hard to distance himself from her, that he had completely pushed her away. He hadn't been there for her when she needed him the most. He couldn't imagine what she had experienced in her three months with the CIA and she had received no help; from any of them. Kurt looked down at the floor. Not trusting himself to speak.

"If there is nothing further, I would really like to get out of this hospital. They make me feel uncomfortable."

Kurt nodded silently, watching as Jane pulled open the door and disappeared around the corner. He followed her towards the exit and as they drove towards the FBI, there was a tense silence between them. The only sound, being the happy voices on the radio.

When they had arrived back at the FBI, Jane headed straight for one of the empty conference rooms, grabbing her sketch book from her desk and settling into the comfy chair at the far end of the room, Kurt watched her go before heading to his own office, collapsing into his chair and letting his head fall into his rough awaiting hands. Rubbing his forehead, he raised his eyes to watch Jane through the windows of his office, her eyes completely focused on the sketchpad in front of her.

He didn't know how long he had been watching her, but when he suddenly heard a knock on his door, he was greeted by the tired faces of Reade and Zapata. Reade sported a small white bandage above his eye and Zapata leaned heavily on some crutches, the loose grey sweatpants she wore showing an outline of a thick bandage around her leg.

"You sure you should be up and about?" Kurt asked, glancing wearingly at the crutches Zapata rested heavily against. The young women's lips thinned as she glanced at Kurt, her eyes holding so much emotion it made his chest ache.

"I'm fine."

Reade chuckled beside her.

"Don't bother." He said. "The doctors tried to get her to stay for a few days, even tried to give her a wheelchair." He ignored the daggers his friend was giving him. "I am pretty sure she made the nurse fear for her life."

Kurt smiled faintly, then moved his eyes to look through the window again. His friends followed his gaze.

"How is she?" Zapata asked.

Kurt shook his head.

"Not good." He answered simply, sighing and letting his shoulders slump. Zapata moved towards his desk, perching on the side. "She has had to deal with so much alone…she's had no one to talk to about anything…god knows what she went through at that black site. What she must be feeling."

A silence fell among them. Reade shifted in the doorway.

"What do we do now?"

Kurt sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"I want a mission report on my desk by tomorrow." He said. Reade shifted again.

"I mean what happens with Jane?" There was a tense silence. "She isn't fit for active duty."

Tasha gasped. "Reade!" She said with a hushed disbelieving tone. Edger raised his hands defensively.

"Look, I'm just saying what everyone else is thinking. We can't just ignore that Jane went crazy and killed half a dozen guys on a mission. She was triggered by being put in a stressful situation…what happens when ' _Remi'_ decides to come out again and put a knife in our backs?" He waited for a response. "We need to take precautions."

"And do what. Lock her up again. Abandon her...again!?" Tasha shouted, getting shakily to her feet.

"I'm not saying that Tash, but we can't risk our own lives letting her out into the field again. It's too dangerous!"

"Enough!" Weller shouted, rising from his chair and slamming his fists on the table. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jane look up, her eyes filled with a confused curiosity before she bowed her head towards her sketchbook again, turning the page and continuing to draw.

"What Jane needs is our help. Not our suspicion and distrust." He risked another glance towards the tattooed woman, before turning his gaze towards his team.

"She's suffered too much. She's paid for her crimes a hundred times over." Tasha nodded her head at Kurt's words. Reade sighed. Defeated.

They all turned to glance at Jane again, her free hand fiddling with the non-existent necklace around her neck as her lips moved faintly. Almost as if she was talking to someone.

"She just needs someone to talk to." Zapata started. Her eyes becoming blurry once more.

"She just needs a friend Reade." Kurt explained. The younger agent nodded, knowing his friend was right.

"Okay." He said. Looking back at Jane."Where do we start?"

* * *

 **This was just a short little scene to finish off Pt1 and Pt2. I know I said that this was going to be a fic of One shots** **and shorts. So I am gonna end this one here. I might decide to write a stand alone fic and go into more detail, but right now, I am happy with where I have left it.**

 **Please tell me what you think, I love reading your thoughts. You guys are so generous with your reviews!**

 **More to come. Something fluffy next I think!**

 **Maybe...**

 **It depends on how I feel.**

 **AW**


	13. Once Upon A Time

**Memento Mori**

 **A Selection of shorts and unrelated one-shots. Mostly stuff that comes to my head while watching the show or things I think should have happened. Things I would like to see. Jane Centric, but there will be shorts about the other characters as well.**

* * *

Hey guys. Here is the next fic. A little bit of fluff and a little bit of happiness for our lovable Jane Doe. Hope you enjoy!

Sorry if there are any mistakes. Spell check is being weird and I am terrible without it!

* * *

 **Once Upon A Time**

 **Jane get's a visitor**

Jane Doe yawned for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning. Her tattooed hand covering her mouth sluggishly as she listened to Patterson talk about uncovering a new tattoo, one that had pointed to corruption within the local police force.

The last few weeks had been slow. So slow in fact, that no one on the team had, had a near death experience, been shot at, blown up or even so much as punched, but Jane knew that it wouldn't last. Something was bound to explode sooner or later.

Jane had to admit, she did feel a little bored from lack of excitement, but it was a feeling she had come to enjoy. She rubbed her aching shoulders and yawned again.

"I don't get it." She heard Zapata say. Jane took a sip of her coffee, making a face as she realized the black liquid was not ice cold. Placing the cup on the table, she sighed. "All the tattoos have pointed us towards major corruption so far. But this latest one just lead us to two cops skimming money off drug busts."

Weller nodded in agreement.

"I agree." He said. "There has to be more to this."

"I have run the tattoo through multiple programs. The local police force is the only thing that it pointed to." Patterson chimed in. Weller sighed.

"Sandstorm put this on Jane's body for a reason." Naz joined in. Stepping forward and eyeing the screen. The tattoo that decorated the back of Jane's ribcage displayed for all to see. "It has to lead to something bigger. Something we're missing."

A timid knock sounded behind them, causing all heads to turn towards the door. A young agent with sandy brown hair, pale skin and a pathetic attempt at a mustache stepped into the room, his eyes wide as he looked at each occupant with a shuddering intake of breath.

"Sorry to interrupt, but…um-"

"What is it Stackhouse?" Weller's gruff voice made the man jump.

"Ah." The young agent began. Swallowing hard. "There is someone here to see you Miss Doe"

Jane frowned. "Who could possibly be here to see me?" Jane asked.

"He said his name was Oliver. Oliver Kind."

In an instant, Jane's entire posture changed, her whole body relaxing as her expression brightened, a large smile spreading across her face.

"Oliver's here?" she asked, moving her hands to flatten her messy tangled hair. Behind her, she heard Patterson giggle. As Jane left, the team watched with confused amassment, their mouths open in disbelief as the tattooed woman suddenly developed a bounce in her step. Patterson continued to giggle behind her hand.

"Who's Oliver?" Kurt finally asked, a hint of jealousy creeping into his voice as he glared out of the conference room window. His eyes narrowing as a man dressed in an extremely expensive suit approached Jane. A charming smile on his face as he greeted her, saying something to her that made her giggle and look to the floor.

"Ah…" Reade began. "Is it Just me, or did Jane just giggle?" He asked

Out of the corner of her eye, Patterson could see Naz steal a glance at Weller, her lips thinning as she noticed the jealousy that painted his features. Pursing her lips to hide yet another giggle, Patterson moved her gaze towards Jane and Oliver, a warm feeling rising in her chest, as she noticed the way Jane seemed to look up at the man, a nervous smile on her face. Patterson smiled.

"So this is where you work?" Oliver said, he leaned on the desk as Jane approached him. Jane nodded.

"Yes, but I am not an FBI agent." Jane admitted. Oliver frowned.

"Then what do you do here?"

"I am a consultant." Jane explained. Oliver nodded his head, seeming to understand. He stood from the desk moving closer to Jane and placing his hands in his pockets.

"What exactly do you consult on?" Oliver asked. Jane, but her lip. "Ah. Is it a whole, If I tell you I'll have to kill you deal?" He said jokingly. Jane laughed nervously. He smiled at her, a charming smirk crossing his features as he watched her play nervously with her hands.

"I had fun last night." He said. changing the subject. Jane looked up at him, smiling.

"Me too." She replied. She remembered the night they spent together. Full of laughing and way too much food.

"Apart from the time you pretty much doubled my score on every arcade game and beat me on the air rifle tin shooting game, single handily destroying every ounce of my masculinity for a giant pink dog." He joked. Jane chuckled, remembering the way his face dropped as she hit every single can off the shelf, when he only managed to hit three.

"For a moment there I generally thought you had the force." He chuckled. Jane frowned.

"The Force?" She asked, confused.

"You know, from Star-wars."

"Star-wars?" Jane had heard the name before, but she couldn't quite place the movie. "Is that the one with the…space wizards?" She asked. She wasn't much of movie watcher. She much preferred to read when she was escorted back to her empty safe house. She would curl up on the sofa with a new book every night and read into the early hours of the morning.

"Space-Wizards?" Oliver repeated, he almost sounded offended.

"Yeah, the guy that's wears a black cape, carries a light sword and has… powers…" At Oliver's confused expression, Jane's shoulders slumped. She had told him a little bit about her...condition. About the memory loss. He had seemed to take the information without so much as batting an eye. "I'm not even close am I?" She asked. Oliver's face suddenly broke out into a smile, an amused chuckle escaping his lips.

"Well, I know what we are doing tonight." He said, leaning forward hopefully. Jane looked up at him.

"Tonight?"

"If you're free." He replied. "Food from your favorite takeout place, and all eight Star-Wars films. Watched in order of course!" The excitement in Oliver's voice made Jane giggle.

"Eight films!" She said. She couldn't think of a better way to spend the night. "It sounds perfect."

Jane didn't think Oliver's smile could get any wider. "Oh and before I forget." He said, moving to the side of the desk. Leaning down, Jane watched curiously as he picked up a large fluffy pink dog, it's large eyes and smile making her chuckle. He held it out to her.

"You left this at mine last night, I thought I should return it."

Jane reached out and took it from him, holding it slightly away from her as she looked down into its fluff covered face. She ignored the strange looks she received from passing agents.

"Thank You." She said. Oliver nodded, moving closer to her.

"Even though you did kind of cheat." He said.

"How did I cheat?" She said, feigning her confusion.

"You work for a government agency which requires you to be good at hitting a target." He explained. "You cheated. It's the only way you could beat me."

Jane chuckled.

"Okay. I cheated." She mocked, saving the man's wounded pride.

"I think we need a rematch."

Jane looked up at him as he moved his face towards hers, so close their noses were almost touching. He moved closer still and as Jane lifted her head and closed her eyes, someone shouting her name made her turn. Oliver's lips brushing her cheek as she did.

"Jane" Weller stood in the doorway of the conference room. "Hurry it up. We have a debriefing to finish." As Weller disappeared into the conference room, Jane turned to Oliver with an apologetic smile.

"Back to work I guess." He said. Jane nodded, giving him a sad smile.

"I guess so. But I am looking forward to tonight. Pick me up at eight?"

Oliver nodded, once again sending a charming smile in Jane's direction.

"It's going to be spectacular." He leaned in closely, his voice becoming a hushed whisper. "I have the whole series on blu-ray. Uncut edition." Jane chuckled and shook her head. She hadn't realized what a nerd he was until now.

"Looking forward to it."

Turning, Jane moved towards the conference room, feeling Oliver's eyes follow her as she closed the door behind her.

It was a strange sight, seeing Jane enter the room again, her dark hair and intricately painted tattoos, a stark contrast towards the giant pink, fluffy dog she hugged to her chest. She was smiling as she entered the room, letting the door close shut behind her as she placed the giant animal at the head of the table, stroking its soft fur one more time before moving to take her place by the screens.

"Where were we?" She said simply, Patterson couldn't help but giggle at the smirk that played across the dark haired woman's face when she saw Weller's expression, the smirk only seemed to grow when she caught sight of Naz. The Pakistani woman's eyes slanting in jealous rage, her lips thinning as she looked between Jane and Weller.

Swallowing her need to bust out laughing, Patterson turned to hide her own smile. Noticing Tasha and Reade attempting the same.

"Well…" Patterson began, stealing another glance towards Jane once more.

It was nice to see her smile again.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it! I love Oliver and Jane as a couple, I know we haven't seen a lot of them in the show, but I am really not a Jeller fan. More to come, the next chapter is already written just need to add it!**


	14. Battle Born

**Memento Mori**

 **A Selection of shorts and unrelated one-shots. Mostly stuff that comes to my head while watching the show or things I think should have happened. Things I would like to see. Jane Centric, but there will be shorts about the other characters as well.**

* * *

So, I really enjoyed writing this one. I hope you enjoy it. Please tell me what you think. Next chapter up soon.

* * *

 **Battle Born**

 **They were bred to be the perfect soldiers and that's what they were. Alone, they were a force to be reckoned with. Together, they were unstoppable.**

* * *

Edgar Reade hated the snow. It was cold, wet and it made his fingers numb. Even through his gloves his hands tingled with a painful sensation of frost bite, his finger resting on the trigger of his rifle as he searched the trees for the enemy.

He had no idea that when he woke up today, that he would be tracking two highly trained killers through a forest in the middle of nowhere. He knew the instant they had walked into this forest that they had signed their death warrant. They didn't have enough men. Not by a longshot. They might have only been searching for two people, but those people were Jane and Roman.

He let a long shuddering breath escape his lips, a blinding cloud of mist billowing from his lips like smoke. His body shook uncontrollably. Half from the cold and half from the feeling of terror that continued to grow inside his chest.

A muffled snap to his left made him turn.

It had all happened so fast. Reade didn't even see it coming. He knew it was too late the moment he saw a flash of black, a cold feeling taking over his entire body the moment it impacted with his chest. He fell to the floor, hard. Hearing Tasha shout his name as she ducked for cover. Reade's hands moved to his chest, his hands coming back red as he pulled himself towards the tree, looking up, he sighed as black clouds started forming charcoal patches across the sky. He watched as Tasha blindly fired towards their attackers. Hearing the crunch of leaves below heavy boots as Jane and Roman approached them. The weapons they held in their hands seeming to become apart of them as they moved fluidly through the trees.

He watched as the siblings silently communicated with each other, seeming to converse in a series of nods and glances. They lined up their shots, each of them taking a deep breath, focused on their target. The moment Tasha burst from her cover, they fired, one shot each. Each shot connecting with their target.

Zapata cried out as she felt the impact, a surge of pain suddenly erupting in her leg and side. She fell to the floor, a dark red already staining her clothes.

"Dammit!" She cried, moving her head to where Jane and Roman stood. They shared a look, before turning to run in the other direction, each taking a different path as they searched for the rest of the team.

They definitely needed more men.

It had only been an hour since they had entered the forest, but as Weller moved silently through the trees, he felt his feet and hands become numb, the cold air biting at his face as he surveyed his surroundings. Naz moved silently through the trees beside him, Patterson holding back a few feet to cover their backs.

"Does anyone have eyes on them?" Weller asked gruffly, his hands shaking from the cold.

"All I see is trees and mist." Naz responded, raising her rifle and scanning the trees in front of her. "These conditions make it extremely easy to hide. If I were them, I would use the tree cover. " Weller sighed, his grip on his weapon tightening.

"Keep close, they could be anywhere." He ordered. His two companions nodded in agreement.

Not one of them noticed the rifle that pointed out of a thick mass of brush and leaves, or the slight movement of foliage as Jane lined up her shot. Naz cried out as a bullet hit her in the stomach, then another hit her in the shoulder, the final blow came from the trees behind them, a bullet hitting Naz right between the shoulder blades.

"Get to cover!" Weller shouted. He and Patterson ran opposite ways, the young tech sliding behind a fallen tree log and searching frantically for their attackers. She watched as Jane emerged from the bush, brushing off the stray bits of leaves and twigs she used to disguise herself. The dark haired woman was so focused on her, that she didn't seem to notice Weller line up the shot, his finger moving to the trigger before suddenly, a bullet hit him in the back. Weller fell to floor in a motionless heap.

"NO!" Patterson cried, raising her rifle towards Jane and pulling the trigger. The tattooed woman dived behind a tree, narrowly avoiding being hit. Patterson backed up, her eyes moving to the still forms of Naz and Weller. She saw movement in in the trees beside her, firing blindly towards the tall figure that emerged from the mist. Roman ducked for cover, grunting as he landed hard on the ground, three bullets impacting the ground by his feet. Her heart sank when she heard a click of an empty clip, her eyes going wide as she mentally scolded herself for not counting her ammo. Jane and Roman emerged from behind their cover, checking their own ammo before turning their gazes towards her.

"Oh God." Patterson whispered to herself. Taking one final look at the still forms of her friends, she broke off into a run, narrowly avoiding the bullet Jane had just fired.

Clambering up a hill, she frantically searched for a place to hide, her fear growing as she heard boots crunching the frozen leaves on the ground behind her. Biting her lip, she turned to see the siblings climb up the hill after her.

She was the only one left. The weapon shook in her hands as Jane and Roman approached her, their eyes almost primal as they raised their weapons towards her chest. She considered running. Even _they_ were not cold enough to shoot someone in the back. Well, she thought, at least Jane wasn't. They raised their weapon before moving their gazes to each other, smiles crossing their features before they both pulled the trigger. Pain erupted in Patterns chest as she fell, the impact of the shots at such close proximity knocking her off her feet. It was over. They had lost.

The twins cheered, turning to high-five each other and laughing.

"Team Kruger win again!" Roman cheered, Jane chuckled huskily.

"Alright, Alright." Patterson said, getting to her feet. "No one likes a sore winner." She said, wiping the paint from chest and flicking it from her fingers.

"You couldn't let us win…at least once?" Zapata's voice joined in the conversation, the younger agent scrambling over the hill followed closely by Reade, Naz and Weller. Jane and Roman just chuckled, shaking their heads.

"What would be the fun in that?" Jane said. The siblings shared a look of mischievous triumph.

"Who was the first to die?" Weller asked, looking between his friends. Reade sighed, his head hanging in shame before raising his hand.

"Drinks on you tonight!" Kurt cheered, stuffing his paint stained hands in his pockets and letting his rifle hang from his vest.

"I still can't believe _I_ was the one that lasted the longest." Patterson put forward, looking between the highly trained agents with a look of confusion and smugness. Her gaze lingered on Naz, the older woman's vest, splattered with multiple paintball impacts.

"Wow." Patterson began, hiding a grin. "Looks like you got it the worst." The young blond turned her scolding gaze to the siblings, who grinned at each other before looking down to the floor. She shook her head. If they had had a normal childhood, she was pretty sure they would have been a nightmare to raise.

"So, that's three games in a row that we've beaten you." Jane asked, a smug expression crossing her features.

"Beaten them?" Roman repeated. "I think the better term would be…destroyed!"

"Okay." Zapata began, rubbing her side. She was sure she was going to wake up to a nasty bruise in the morning. "You guys won…again. We could do without the smugness though."

"I'm really amazed you guys survive in the field." Roman put forward." Killing all of you was pretty easy."

Patterson huffed as she moved to Jane's side. "Going against the two of you Is hardly fair." She began. "You're practically super soldiers!"

Jane and Roman smiled at each other once more.

"Hang on." Zapata began. "Who would survive between the two of you?" she asked, watching the siblings smiles fade as they both glared at each other. They raised their rifles, hesitating for just a moment before pulling the trigger. Two bullets hit Zapata in the chest, knocking her back slightly. She grunted. She should have seen that coming.

"Guess we'll never know." Jane chuckled. Patterson groaned.

"If you two are done killing us all can we please go to the bar!" She rubbed her hands together in a feeble attempt to get warm. "I'm starving!"

Roman turned his head slightly towards Jane, narrowing his eyes.

"Bet I can beat you to the car?" He challenged. Jane smirked.

"You're on!"

The team watched as the twins broke off into a run, disappearing into the trees as they raced each other to the SUV. Weller sighed, Zapata giggled and Naz shook her head.

Those two really were a nightmare.

* * *

 **I had you going for a second there didn't I? Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be up soon. A little scene between Reade and Jane. At request from Priscilla.**


	15. Someone To Talk To

**Memento Mori**

 **A Selection of shorts and unrelated one-shots. Mostly stuff that comes to my head while watching the show or things I think should have happened. Things I would like to see. Jane Centric, but there will be shorts about the other characters as well.**

* * *

 **I really want to see some more scenes between Reade and Jane. This is just a little something I thought of and it was also a little something requested by a reader called Prisscila. (Sorry If I have spelt that wrong)**

 **Hope you enjoy. Please tell me what you think!**

 **Let me know if there are any mistakes. :)**

* * *

 **Someone To Talk To**

 **Sometimes, we find comfort in the most unlikeliest of people.**

 _The headache only seemed to get worse when he moved, his limbs felt like lead as he tried to make sense of where he was. His mind seeming fuzzy as he tried to make sense of the situation. Just a few moments ago he was having a few drinks with the guys, eating pizza and watching some old game tapes. The next thing he knew, he was staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling, hearing a strange but familiar voice talking to him. Taunting him._

 _There was a ringing in his ears as he strained to move his head, attempting to take in his surroundings. Each and every inch of his body feeling heavy._

 _A blurry silhouette entered his vision, black as night as he felt his body suddenly become cold._

 _"Don't worry Edgar." The voice sounded distant and echoed when it met his ears. "It's will be our little secret."_

Reade woke with a strangled scream, a sharp intake of breath muffled over the sound of his alarm clock. His heart raced as he wiped the sweat away from his brow, his hands curling into firsts as he attempted to control his laboured breathing.

He stopped at his favourite coffee shop on the way into work, his eyes feeling heavy as he waited in the long line of people grabbing their caffeine fix before work. He bought himself the last blueberry muffin. They always seemed to put a smile on his face but when he bit into it, it tasted bitter. He felt empty. Like all the happiness has been sucked from him. He wondered if this is what Jane felt everyday of her life.

He was an hour late to work. Luckily, it had been a slow day so far. At least, nothing had blown up. Yet.

When he arrived in the office, he was greeted by Tasha. She wore a tired smile on her face, a half full cup of coffee held in her hand and an oat bar held in the other. She smiled at him with a mouthful of breakfast cereal, waving him over to her desk and ignoring the small bist of debris that fell from the bar and on to the floor.

"You're late." She said as she swallowed and took a sip of her coffee. Reade rubbed his neck.

"Rough night." He said simply, Tasha smirked.

"What's her name." Tasha chuckled then looked down at the two takeaway cups read held in his hand.

"One of those for me?" She asked.

Reade didn't answer her, instead he looked around the office noticing the absence of a certain painted woman. He glanced towards her desk only now noticing the compulsive neatness that decorated the tables surface. Every book, pencil and piece of paper seeming to have its own individual place. He glanced down at Zapata's untidy desk. A small red blob from what he assumed was yesterday's jam doughnut encrusted on the keyboard.

"Do you know where Jane is?" Reade asked.

"Yeah, she recovered a memory in her session with Bordon." Tasha explained. "She had a panic attack. It took both Patterson and the Doc to calm her down."

"Is she okay?" Reade asked, a worried expression crossing his face. Even Tasha seemed apologetic and concerned.

"I don't know, after it happened she went and sat in the conference room over there." Tasha inclined her head towards the room at the far end of the office. Reade could just make out the faint figure that sat at the end of the table. "She hasn't moved since."

Tasha frowned, moving closer to her friend.

"You okay?" She asked. Reade nodded, his gaze still focused on Jane.

"Yeah, I'm good." Reade answered, distracted. "Listen, I gotta go."

Tasha watched her friend go, her brow creasing ever so slightly.

Reade moved slowly to the conference room, his legs seeming to grow heavier and heavier with each step. He stopped just outside the door, taking a deep breath before he pushed it open. Jane either didn't notice him enter, or didn't care. Her eyes still focused on the white smudged pages on the table, her eyes unblinking as she focused on the artwork in front of her. As Reade moved towards her he noticed the thin white wire that stuck out from behind her hair. The faint sound of music coming from the earphone that hung by her chest. Reade moved to the end of the table, pulling out the chair to Jane's left and taking a seat. He placed the coffee on the table, pushing it towards her.

"I grabbed you a coffee on my way in. Black with about half a bottle of Vanilla syrup." He chuckled nervously. Jane didn't seem to take any notice. "I would have gotten you something to eat but all they had left was bagels and I know you don't like anything that isn't covered in sugar."

Again, Jane said nothing. Still focused on the drawings in front of her. Reade sipped his tea, glancing down towards the angry black lies that littered Jane's sketch book, the image of a man glaring at him from the dull white pages. He frowned as he inspected the picture more closely, noticing the almost obsessive attention to detail in the man's suit or the lifelike detail that Jane had captured on the man's hands. Every scar, blemish and wrinkle perfectly captured, down to the tiniest inscription on the ring he wore on his index finger. It was however, his face that made Reade shiver. A mass of dark angry scribbles and the faintest outline of any discerning facial features.

Reade tore his eyes away from the drawing, risking a glance at Jane's face. He always found it fascinating, watching her draw. She would never blink, not once. Never look up and never make a sound. The only movement she ever made would be the obsessive shaking of her left leg and the smooth gliding of her hands over the paper.

Reade found it mesmerising and unsettling at the same time.

"Who is that?" He finally asked. He found himself tensing when Jane stopped abruptly, her vibrant green eyes blinking twice before moving to meet his own. She bit her lip, moving her gaze back towards the faceless man. She shook her head slowly.

"I don't know." She admitted. "I know he was someone at the orphanage." Jane continued. Her lead stained hands tracing the featureless outlines of his face. "I also know he was a cruel…evil man."

Jane slowly flipped through her sketchbook, the faceless man decorating half of the pages.

"I see him in my dreams every night. Same suit, same ring, same voice." Jane frowned, her eyes narrowing. "But I can never remember his face."

Reade moved his eyes to glance at her face once again, watching as an array of emotions danced across her features. He thought about the nightmare he had had that morning, shivering as Joan's voice echoed in his head once more.

"Can I ask you a question Jane?"

Jane looked up from her drawing. Curious, friendly eyes gazing up at him and waiting for him to continue. She removed the earphone from her ear, Reade could hear the faint beat of country music from its speaker.

"I've been having these…flashbacks about something that happened to me as a kid." He began. Jane listened intently. "You know that whole coach Joan's business a while back." He stopped, taking a shuddering breath. He didn't have to say much more, by the expressions on Jane's face. She knew exactly what he was talking about.

"How do you cope?" He asked, leaning closer. "How do you deal with remembering everything that happened to you in your past. How do you deal with everything that's happened to you since crawling out of that bag?"

Jane thought for a moment, biting her lip.

"I don't." She finally said. Her voice breaking ever so slightly. "I try to keep myself as busy as I can. If' I'm busy, I won't sleep and if I don't sleep, then I won't dream…." She paused. Looking down towards her drawing. "If I don't dream…then I don't remember."

Reade remained silent.

"I hear talking always helps." She said.

"Does it work for you?" Reade asked. Jane shrugged, biting her lip.

"I wouldn't know." Reade could have sworn he saw her eyes shimmer with tears. "I sometimes talk to Borden, but most of the time it feels…forced." She said. Her fidgeting intensified. "And I don't think that my Mother is really the…comforting type." She smiled sadly. She cleared her throat, bit her lip then forced a smile.

"But, you have Tasha and Weller if you need to talk." Jane said. "and I am always here to listen…if you need me."

Reade frowned, moving his hand to cover Jane's.

"You know you can always talk to us Jane."

Jane chuckled. But it was not a happy sound. It was laced with sadness.

"I tried that. None of you really wanted to listen." Jane pulled her hand from Reade's moving once more to fidget with the wire of her earphones. "The best thing that I can do, is focus on taking down sandstorm." She swallowed hard. "Then what ever happens to me after that…happens."

"Look Jane." Reade began. He didn't know how to find the words to Jane's confession. "I know me and the guys have been…less than welcoming since you came back. I have seen how Sandstorm gets in people heads…I know you were just trying to help. Just trying to protect us." He stopped when she didn't look at him, sighing. "It's all you've ever done. Protect us, even after…" he stopped himself once more, not wanting to bring up the blacksite. He watched her for a moment as she turned back to her drawing, picking up the pen and continuing to shade.

"All I'm saying. Is if you ever need to talk. I'm here." Reade rubbed his neck, feeling as if he wasn't getting through to her. He risked touching her arm, touching the tiny bit of exposed skin of her wrist. She stopped drawing, her eyes moving to his hand with a strange expression. Reade wasn't sure if she was going to cry, or rip his arm out of its socket.

"It can be our thing." He explained. "Once a week, we can meet up, have a few drinks and just…talk."

Jane blinked rapidly, her expression becoming confused…un-trusting.

"Why?" She asked, moving her shimmering eyes to look at him. Reade's heart broke. They had treated her like nothing but a criminal ever since she had gotten back. She had been alone for so long, trapped in her own mind, she didn't understand anyone being half decent to her. Reade sighed.

"Because you're my friend Jane…and friends help each other."

Jane's chin trembled as she looked away from him, her jaw clenching. Reade smiled sadly at her.

"So what do you say. After work we'll grab a few beers and just…talk."

Turning to face him with wet cheeks, Jane smiled, nodding her head.

"I'd like that a lot."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it! More to come!**

 **Best Wishes to you all**

 **A.W**


	16. Guardian

**Memento Mori**

 **A Selection of shorts and unrelated one-shots. Mostly stuff that comes to my head while watching the show or things I think should have happened. Things I would like to see. Jane Centric, but there will be shorts about the other characters as well.**

* * *

 **This is just something that popped into my head dueing the latest episode 2x12. It os a bit violent, so you have been warned!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Guardian**

 **Jane would always protect her brother. No matter what. (A different take on Episode 2x12)**

"Which one of you wants to die first?" Abe's voice was gruff as he spoke, his tattooed fingers twitching on the trigger of the weapon he moved between Roman and Jane. Three other vipers stood around him, their own hands resting on their weapons that were tucked into their belts.

Things had gotten very bad, very quickly. In fact, Jane didn't understand how the situation had spiralled so out of control. Everything seemed to be going to plan and suddenly, everything went to shit and Abe had pulled a gun.

"Did you think we wouldn't figure out that you were playing us Roman?" Abe asked, Roman remained silent, his fingers twitching at his side. His eyes hard as he nervously rubbed his thumb and two fingers against each other. Jane glanced down towards his fidgeting digits, biting her lip. This wasn't going to end well.

"You're different since the last time we met…but I never would have pegged you for a rat." Abe spat, he took a step closer, the men behind him shifting uneasily from foot to foot.

"We went back to where you shot those truckers." Abe continued, taking another step closer. "The bodies were gone. No blood…nothing…care to explain that?"

Again, Roman remained silent. Abe glared at him before a grim smile played over his features.

"Still got nothing to say?" He asked, his smile widening before turning the gun to Jane. Out of the corner of her eye, Jane saw Roman's hand curl into a fist.

"What If I pump your precious sister full of lead." Abe said, pulling the hammer back on his gun. "Will that loosen your tongue?" Jane noticed the way Roman's mouth twitched.

"Don't threaten her." Roman warned. Abe took yet another step forward. His smile grew wider and foul.

"Or…I could always pump her with something else." Abe chuckled, his men joining in as he took another step forward. In an instant, Abe was on his back. Roman charging at him and knocking him to the floor, his fists flying wildly towards his face. Jane rushed towards the other three, disarming a large bald man as he pulled his weapon. With his gun clattering to the floor, Jane threw a powerful left hook, her fist connecting hard with the man's cheek. As he fell to the floor she felt two arms pull her back, the smaller of the three men landing a punch to her stomach. Jane grunted as another punch landed on the side of her head, her vision blurring. Using the man's weight against him, Jane lifted herself up, pushing off the nearby pool table and slamming the man that held her against the wall. Throwing her head back, she smiled as she heard the sicking crack of his nose. As his grip loosened she spun, kicking him in the face. He fell to the floor and didn't move again.

She could hear Roman screaming behind her as she rushed towards the smaller man, her first connecting with his chin three times before she grabbed his head, slamming into the side of tje pool table.

Turning on her heel, Jane grunted as she was knocked to the floor, the bald man with black teeth pinning her down as his hands went to her throat. Clawing at his wrists, Jane could already feel her vision begin to darken. As he leaned forward, his putrid breath invading his nostrils, his grip loosened ever so slightly. Jane took the opportunity to turn her head, spotting a glass bottle that had fallen on the floor. Reaching for it, she brought it down against the man's head. His head falling into the crook of Jane's neck as his body went limp. Pushing him off of her, Jane inhaled deeply, her hands moving to her neck where she could already feel the first signs of bruising.

Getting to her feet, she moved to the end of the bar, her eyes widening at the site that greeted her. Roman straddled a lifeless Abe, his eyes wide with rage as he plunged his knife into the man's chest four times. The former bikers face, a mangled mess of flesh.

"Roman." Jane finally found her voice. Her brother didn't seem to hear her call him as he plunged his knife into Abe's chest another three times.

"Roman." Jane tried again, again, her cry was ignored.

"Roman!" She shouted again. This time, he stopped. His head snapping up to glare at her before his expression softened. His eyes blinking three times before he looked back down at the man he had just killed. Shakily he got to his feet.

"Oh god…I" He stuttered, Jane was at his side in an instant. "I didn't mean…I couldn't help myself…I just..."

Jane looked between Abe's mutilated body and back to Roman. A crackle in her ear made her heart stop.

 _"Jane we're approaching the bar now. Are you okay?"_ Kurt's worried voice greeted her. If he had seen what Roman had just done, he would never be let out of his prison again, or worse, he would be sent to an institution, never able to see the light of day, pumped full of mind numbing drugs and strapped to a bed. The doctors would say they were keeping him ' _safe from himself._ '

"He was going to hurt you. I don't…I just lost it." Roman explained. He looked down at his shaking bloody hands. Jane rubbed the back of her neck, looking towards the door and expecting the team to break through at any moment.

"Give me the knife Roman." Her brother looked down at her, confused.

"What…"

"Just give me the knife. Now." With trembling hands, Roman did as he was told, the excess blood that trickled down the handle already staining Jane's hands red.

"Go wash your hands." Jane said. Her voice was stern and emotionless. "Don't come out until you hear voices."

"But…" Roman started. He stopped dead when Jane glared up at him.

"I wasn't asking Roman." Nodding his head and moving his eyes to the floor, Roman turned and headed for the kitchen, taking one final glance towards his sister before pushing his way through the door. Jane sighed as she heard heavy footsteps outside. Moving to position herself over Abe's body, she held the knife tightly in her now blood soaked hands.

She didn't even react when the door burst open, Reade, Zapata ad Kurt, covering the room before coming to a stop in the middle of the bar. Their eyes were drawn to the three bodies that scattered floor by the door, then to Jane, who still stood over Abe, the knife shaking in her hand.

"Jane?" Kurt tried. She turned her head towards them, her face devoid of any emotion. Dropping the knife to the floor beside Abe's mutilated body, she moved towards them, her heart breaking slightly as they took a step back. She didn't let it show on her face.

"He attacked me." Jane simply said. "He was on to us from the beginning."

Kurt looked between Jane and the body that lay in a lifeless heap behind her.

"Where's Roman?" Weller asked. Jane's eye twitched noticeably.

"He was in the back when it happened."

Suddenly, the door to the kitchen opened. Kurt watched as Roman walked out, his eyes cast down to the floor as he tried to avoid their gazes. There was a tense silence.

"What happened…exactly?" Kurt asked through gritted teeth. He watched as Roman looked to Jane, who stared at him, unblinking. Roman cast his eyes to the floor once more. Shrugging.

"I will tell you everything that happened back at HQ. Can we go now?" Jane asked. "It's not like these guys are in any condition to tell us anything." Her voice was cold as she spoke.

Kurt moved his gaze once more towards Jane, frowning. He was used to seeing Jane's expressionless mask. She wore it much too often for his liking, but her eyes had always been so expressive, so open. He shivered when they suddenly turned so dark…so empty.

Without another word, Jane headed for the door, her hand curling protectively around Roman's bicep and dragging him with her. Kurt clenched his teeth, watching her go. Turning to look back at Abe's body, he sighed.

"Let's go." He ordered the others. They left without another word.

* * *

"What the hell happened out there!" Pellington was practically screaming when he entered the room. Kurt sat silently behind his desk, his hands curled into fists as he rested his elbows on its surface. Jane sat opposite him, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. As Pellington moved to stand beside Kurt, Jane sighed as two FBI agents followed him into the room, standing each side of the door.

"I told you already." She started. "Abe and his men attacked me when Roman went to the back. They were suspicious of me from the beginning. I was defending myself."

Pellington leaned forward, resting his hands on the table, his expression one of pure fury.

"Defending yourself. I don't count stabbing a man in the chest seven times 'defending yourself!'"

Jane took a deep breath, flinching slightly. She bit the inside of her cheek before answering, her heart beating in her chest painfully. She had to protect Roman. No matter what.

"I lost control!" She shouted, slamming her fists on the table as she stood. She saw the two agents beside the door move to grab their weapons. Pellington glared at her, his lips thinning.

"There's losing control Miss Doe." He began. "And there's losing your mind. The way you 'defended' yourself was nothing short of brutal and psychotic. I am starting to think that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree when it comes to your demented little family." He spat the words at her and as he continued to talk, Jane could feel her heat beat faster in her chest. "From now on, I think it's best to keep you on a shorter leash."

Jane slowly sat, her hands moving to grip the edges of her chair tightly. Her eyes moved to Kurt, her heart aching as he refused to look at her. She could still hear Pellington droning on.

"If I had it my way, I would have you in the cell next to your brother."

Jane shrugged. A cell next to Roman wouldn't be too bad, at least she wouldn't be alone all the time.

"Whatever you feel is best. Sir."

Pellington straightened, fixing his tie as he looked towards Kurt.

"I want 24-hour detail on Miss Doe at all times." He ordered. Kurt simply nodded, still unable to look at Jane. "From now on, she is here purely as a consultant. She is not to go out into the field under any circumstances and she is to stay under guard at the FBI at all times."

"You cant do that!" Jane argued. "You cant just take away my freedom like that. I have rights-"

"No Miss Doe. That's where you are wrong. You don't exist, which means your rights don't exist...unless you want to change your story about what happened today?"

Jane glared at Pellington, her nails digging painfully into her palms as she resisted the urge to break his neck. Her mind racing at the possibility of being trapped once again. Like she had been when she had fist come back, but her brother was more important then the limited freedom the FBI had given her.

"I've already told you what happened."

Pellington nodded curtly.

"Then if you'll excuse us Miss Doe, myself and Deputy Director Weller have to clean up the mess you made." Jane stood.

"Is there anything else sir?" Jane asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes. You can give your weapon back to the armoury. You won't be needing it anymore and If you so much as step a toe out of line again, I will have you sent back to that cell at the CIA and trust me miss Doe, you will never see the light of day again. Understood?"

Jane nodded stiffly.

"Perfectly."

She left without another word. Her new detail following closely behind as she left the room. She could feel the eyes of the other agents on her as she made her way to her new home. The interrogation room she had spent the first two weeks in when she had returned to the FBI. It seemed she was doomed to spend her life in windowless cells.

She spotted Reade and Zapata watch her cautiously as she moved passed the break room.

It hurt. A lot. To have suspicions eyes cast her way again, after all this time, they had just started to trust her again. Zapata had even started to warm up to her. Now that was gone.

But it was for Roman. Her brother. The only one that ever really cared for her.

She would protect him till her dying breath, because that was her job. Her purpose.

For now and always.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know. Dark and depressing, but I think Jane would do anything for her brother. Looking forward to seeing what happens when he finds out. I hope he doesn't turn on her. He can hate her for a few episodes then maybe figure out that she did it to protect him?**

 **Loving the brother/sister dynamic they have going on!**

 **Anyway, tell me what you think!**

 **Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon!**

 **A.W**


	17. Forged in Fire

**Memento Mori**

 **A Selection of shorts and unrelated one-shots. Mostly stuff that comes to my head while watching the show or things I think should have happened. Things I would like to see. Jane Centric, but there will be shorts about the other characters as well.**

* * *

 **Spoilers for the mid-season finale!**

 **...**

 **This is set after the Orion attack and after Remi recruits Nigel (Bordon) into the ranks of the family. This is how she becomes a key member of sandstorm and how she turns against the government that tried to kill her. An explanation to why she was not with her family for the first three years of Sandstorms rise and how she came to hate the government even more. Dark themes.**

* * *

 **Remi finally returns to the family**

* * *

 ** _Forged in Fire_**

They had made it into the city within three days. Three long hot days, most of which were spent in the back of goat filled trucks. It was on the first day that Remi found out, she had a strong dislike for the filthy animals. They stank to high heaven, they were loud and they didn't have any concept for personal space.

By the time the sun had set on the first day, they had found refuge in a small village. She and Nigel spent the night there, managing to take shelter in a barn. The air tense between them as they both stared into the dancing flames of the fire. They didn't eat that night.

They were woken early by the sound of screeching tires, boots on sand, then a chorus of screams and shouts. Remi was the first to the partially open door of the barn. Gazing out through the gap at a small army of soldiers. A few months ago, she probably would have been one of those soldiers, probably on a routine search. ' _Keeping the locals safe from any and all terror threats.'_ A few months ago, she would have proudly believed any bullshit the government had told her. She would have proudly stood her ground as she invaded this small village, but the truth was, those men and woman dressed in green were not protecting this place from terrorists. They _were_ the terrorists.

She felt a surge of anger flow through her at the thought. If this were exactly four months ago, the site of so many marines 'protecting the people' would have made her swell with pride. Now all it did was incite feelings of hate. Hate towards every single marine that stood in that village. Their bodies clad in armour as they blindly followed orders in a place they didn't belong.

They hid as the soldiers searched the small village. A young man, still wet behind the ears stupidly breaking off from his comrades. He entered the barn with his rifle raised, his footing was loud and clumsy.

Remi watched the life drain from his eyes, her knife finding the soft flesh of his neck with ease. Another letter home to a giving mother. Another forgotten flag folded on the mantelpiece and another life lost in a pointless war.

One the second day, they reached the outskirts of the city. Taking refuge in the skeletal remains of a small stone house. Her partially healed spine hurting a lot less as she finally allowed her body to rest. She still walked with a limp however.

As night fell, Remi listened to Nigel talk about his childhood. She avoided questions about her own. They warmed their shaking limbs by the fire, conversing into the early hours of the morning. That was the first time Remi had tried snake. She came to the conclusion that it didn't taste like chicken at all, in fact if she had not seen it slithering about near their camp an hour before, she would be convinced she was actually eating rubber...salty rubber.

On the third day, she and Nigel made it to the city, she covered her face, brilliant green eyes surveying the area. Men, woman and children surrounded by heavily armed strangers from another land. They traded guns for bread and as night fell, they were taken in by a kindly old man and his family. They would share a meal of bread, wine and a delicious goat curry. She would teach his youngest daughter how to draw a tulip and they would swap stories from their childhood. Again, Remi would simply listen, a sad smile painting her features.

They left that morning, the man's wife had packed them both a lunch of bread and olives. She even threw in some of the cheese Remi couldn't get enough of the night before.

Three weeks later, news would arrive that the man and his family had perished in a mortar attack. The government would brush their deaths off as yet another string of ' _unavoidable casualties'_

She and Nigel had managed to stow away on a cargo ship, trading guns for passage. As soon as they were safely tucked away in their makeshift quarters, the events of the past weeks finely took hold of them. Remi had collapsed as soon as she placed her head on the lumpy pillow. Her broken body giving up the ability to move. Her gun was tucked under pillow, just in case. Nigel thought she was still sleeping as he mourned his wife.

It would be the last time cried about anything.

They had arrived in America a little over three weeks later. Their sun damaged skin sensitive against the biting cold that greeted them. They managed to… _obtain_ a small truck on their way into the city, stopping occasionally to use the lavatory and eat.

They stopped at a diner a few miles from out of the city, their last stop before the three-hour drive to their destination. Nigel ordered an English breakfast, extra bacon, extra sausage, a cup of black coffee and pancakes on the side. Remi was too nervous to eat.

She found herself staring at the family of four at the other end of the diner. A young boy no older than four hiding behind his mother as his slightly older sister flicked peas at him. Remi smiled at the image. The girl turned to face her, grinning at her with a toothless smile.

They left without paying the bill.

It took them less time than expected to reach the last location Remi knew her family to be. The sun sinking below the clump of trees that surrounded the secluded farm. She was half expecting to find the place abandoned. She turned off the engine, her hands knuckle white on the wheel. Her breaths coming out in ragged gasps. She could see Nigel staring at her from the passenger's seat.

"How long has it been?" He asked. "Since you have seen your family."

"Three years." She admitted. The doctor nodded. "We didn't exactly leave on good terms. I wanted to believe that people were generally good…my mother had other ideas."

"You haven't even spoken to them?"

Remi shook her head.

"I tried to contact my brother…but…" She let the sentence linger, taking a deep breath.

"It's alright. Take your time."

Blowing out the breath she didn't realise she had been holding, Remi opened her door, turning on her heel as she heard the other car door open behind her.

"No. You stay here." She ordered.

"Why?"

"My family don't like strangers."

"But-"

"Trust me. If I am not back in an hour, drive away and never come back."

Nigel nodded again, closing the door and resting his hands in his lap. His wide brown eyes gazing at Remi with a hopeful expression.

"See you in an hour then."

It was a short walk to the compound from the road, her heart beating in her chest as she got closer and closer to the old farm. She pushed the bag she wore further up her shoulder, feeling eyes on her as soon as she walked through the gate. The smell of copper invading her nostrils.

She ignored the suspicions glares she got from the men wearing black, holding her head high as she passed. Her heart beat harder and faster in her chest. Her palms began to sweat.

After all, she had no idea how they would react to her return. She had not exactly left things on a good note. There had been screaming, shouting and maybe a few breakable object being thrown at the wall. She had just refused to believe that her government were the monsters her mother had perceived them to be. Refused to turn to violence and terror to fix a country that she believed, was not even broken.

She knew now as she rubbed her aching shoulders and throbbing legs, her fingers brushing over the partially healed burns on her torso, she had been wrong. So very wrong.

She stared down the man that guarded the door, could see a flicker of fear in his eyes as she refused to back down. As he realised exactly who it was he was challenging. He moved to the side when the door opened. A familiar bearded man appearing in the door way. His eyes were soft as he took in her bedraggled appearance, noticing, the way she favoured her right side.

"Let me talk to Shepard." She said. The man mealy nodded, stepping aside.

"I assume you remember the way?"

Remi said nothing. Stepping over the threshold and jumping slightly as the door slammed shut behind her. She heard voices coming from the office. Talking a deep breath, she turned the corner, finely coming face to face with the family she hadn't seen in years.

For a moment, she just stood there, her bag slung over one shoulder. Shepard stood in-front of her desk, her arms crossed over her chest, back straight and head slightly inclined to the side. Her lips were thin as she stared at Remi with cool, calculating eyes. Roman stood behind her, his eyes wide and hopeful, her little brothers face an expression between anger, sadness and adoration. Remi stared Shepard down for less than a minute, before moving her eyes to the floor, her bag slipping from her shoulder and landing with a heavy thud on the ground. Her shoulders slumped in defeat as she sighed.

"You were right." She said softly. She clenched her jaw to hold back the tears that threatened to fall, to muffle the sob that so desperately wanted to push its way passed her lips. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Roman shift, almost as if he was fighting the urge to run up to her, take her in his arms and never let go.

"This government doesn't care about me or it's people. It never did." Shepard didn't move from her place at the desk. Her expression never changed. Remi felt the tears finally fall, causing her sun blistered cheeks to burn and tingle.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left the family. I'll understand if you want nothing more to do with me. Just say the word, and I'll go." Her eyes were still cast down to the floor.

Roman's head instantly moved in Shepard's direction, his eyes widening in terror of her answer. For the first time since she had entered the room. Her mother's face softened, her posture relaxing as she took a step towards her daughter, gentle hands moving to Remi's face and lifting her head ever so slightly upwards.

"I'm so sorry you had to see the government for who they really are. So sorry it took your death to realise you were on the wrong side."

Shepard wiped away another tear that fell down Remi's left cheek. Smiling sadly, Shepard's other hand moved to caress her daughters face, placing a soft kiss on the younger woman's forehead.

"My dear sweet Remi. My beautiful girl. Always seeing the good in people…even when there is no good to see. After everything you have been through."

Remi moved her gaze to the floor once more.

"You will always be welcome here and we will make the government pay for what they have done…as a family."

Remi looked back up at her mother, her eyes now bloodshot. Shepard smiled at her.

"The only way to fix this country…" Shepard began. Roman continued the sentence as he took three large strides towards them. His strong arm wrapping around his sister.

"Is to burn it to the ground" He tightened his arm around her, resting his chin gently on the top of her head. Remi nodded. Hardening her expression, finishing the sentence she had heard uttered so many times before.

"And only through the ashes…can we rise again."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it. It's my take on what could have happened during those months Remi was on her way back from the Orion attack. I am still not sure whether or not Remi was part of Sandstorm before she was part of Orion or whether she had abandoned the family to join the military.**

 **But this is my take.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Please tell me what you think. :)**

 **Just to clarify, I love goats. I think they are awesome!**

 **(Tell me if there are any grammatical errors. :) )**

 **A.W**


	18. A Tale Of Bad Parenting

**Memento Mori**

 **A Selection of shorts and unrelated one-shots. Mostly stuff that comes to my head while watching the show or things I think should have happened. Things I would like to see. Jane Centric, but there will be shorts about the other characters as well.**

* * *

 **Hey guys, as you can see the next chapter is up. Hope you enjoy. It's slightly longer then the others.**

 **Let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Please tell me if there are any spelling mistakes or errors! :)**

* * *

 **A Tale Of Bad Parenting**

 **Jane has visitors**

She was expecting it to have happened sooner to be honest. It's almost as if Shepherd had waited for everyone to let their guard down before launching a brutal attack against her own daughter, before sending a man that could only be described as 'The Hulk' barrelling through her door at 10pm, tasked with throwing a certain tattooed woman around her apartment like a rag-doll.

It had been just another day at the office, another case solved and another brush with death. The team had followed a tattoo that landed them smack bang in the middle of a Russian weapons deal, shots were fired followed by a few explosions and the team had almost lost one of their own. They spent the next three hours in the hospital waiting room as Zapata was given thirteen stitches in her side, then it was back to the office to the mountain of paperwork that awaited them.

The moment they had arrived back at HQ, Jane had made her way to the locker room, her clothes and skin stained with blood and dirt. She didn't bother having a shower, she just washed her face and changed her shirt, her fingers brushing the badly healed scars that littered her side. Before she closed her locker she opened the pill bottle that sat on the top shelf, taking three without water; the headaches she had been having recently seemed to be constant. An intense throbbing just behind her eyes, making every sound and light louder and brighter than it should have been. Then, she was back at her desk, her eyes trying their best to focus on the words in front of her.

A few hours later, she watched from afar as the team left together, laughing as they mentioned something about diner and drinks. Tahsa walked slowly, an exhausted expression on her face. Reade walked just beside her and Kurt and Naz took point. She watched Patterson and Borden file into the elevator after them, their hands entwined.

As usual, Jane had not been invited.

She spent the next two hours in Zero division, her and Roman sharing a pizza she had swiped from the cleaners. She took the sausage off her own pizza and gave them to her brother. She knew he liked them. He accepted them with a toothy smile and tried to stuff an entire slice into his mouth. Jane chuckled as his cheeks puffed out like a hamster. She left the rest of the pizza with him as her detail finally tracked her down, telling her it was time to go home. She arrived at her safe house a little after eight. Her detail leading her to her door before uttering their goodbyes and proceeding to dive away, probably heading home to their loving family's. Jane sighed as she stepped into her dark, empty apartment.

Now, an hour and a half later, here she was, sitting slumped on her dusty couch staring at the blank grey walls that served as her prison cell. The dim lights doing nothing to illuminate her small featureless living room. Sighing, she moved to the kitchen. Opening her fridge, she made a face at the smell that greeted her. An unidentified bowl of what looked like curry stood uncovered on the middle shelf, covered with a thick layer of green fur. Actually, now that she thought of it…it could have been mince. She grabbed a beer before closing the fridge, popping it open and bringing the bottle to her lips. It was empty in a matter of seconds.

She glanced at the clock. 21:00 hours.

She spent the next half an hour flicking through stations on the old TV set that sat in the corner. Bright images of a warthog and what looked like a meerkat singing with a lion, followed by images of the former governor of California fighting a woman made of metal. She flicked through multiple gameshows, showing scantily clad woman fighting for the affections of men with way too much gel in their hair and finally rested on an old black and white movie. _Casablanca._ Throwing the remote to the other side of the couch, she made herself comfortable, her eyes starting to feel heavy. She rubbed her face, turning to look at the clock once more.

 _21:55_

A knock at the door made her sigh. A frown crossing her face as she slowly made her way towards the door.

 _Who on earth could that be?_ A little voice in her head asked her. The only people that ever knocked on her door were either her detail or the pizza delivery guy. Reaching out towards the door handle she felt a sudden feeling of apprehension wash over her, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up as her fingers brushed the cool metal. A muffled click made her eyes widen. She hit the floor the moment her door exploded, bits of wood and glass spraying the living room, her arms moving upwards to protect her face.

Moments later, she felt strong arms curl around her torso, lifting her from the floor then slamming her down again. She turned, her eyes widening at the tank of a man that towered over her, his body clad in black and face covered as he reached out once more. Kicking out towards his leg, the man was momentarily stunned, his leg buckling beneath him as Jane managed to scramble to her feet. She felt his hand curl around her ankle, her heart skipping as her body once again hit the floor, the bare skin of her palms landing painfully on the shards of glass that scattered the ground. When she felt the man's foot connect with her chest, she felt her ribs break, a surge of pain running the entire length of her body. Rolling onto her back, she kicked out again, the heel of her foot striking the man's knees, she kicked out once more, this time, aiming her foot towards the man's neck. He hit the floor with a heavy thud, the house seeming to shake as he landed.

"Who are you!" Jane shouted. The man simply grunted, surging forwards towards Jane and slamming her into the wall. The house seemed to shake once more. His hands curled around her neck with a vice like grip. She could feel her vision darken as his grip became tighter. Lifting her arm, Jane sent two fingers straight towards his his, feeling herself drop to the floor as he placed the heels of his palms against his eyes, a strangled scream escaping his lips.

A shard of glass to the neck finished him off. His body dropping to the floor with a dull and heavy thud. Wiping the blood that ran from the corner of her mouth, Jane winced as her ribs protested against the movement. Her back was still to the door when another figure appeared.

The last thing Jane felt was 50,000 vaults coursing through her body, before the floor rushed out to meet her.

...

She woke to a pounding head, her arms bound painfully behind her back as a tapping sound clanged somewhere to her left. As she opened her eyes, she realised she was still in her apartment. In the kitchen to be exact. Lifting her head, she groaned, her body, still sore from the fight. She could still feel a tingling sensation on her back from where the Taser had hit her.

"Finally."

The voice was familiar, Jane's heart skipped a beat the moment she heard it. suppressing a groan, she looked up in to the cold brown eyes of her Mother.

"I thought you would never wake up." Shepherd said. Her voice was oddly warm as she spoke, reaching out with a bit of cloth to wipe the blood from Jane's forehead and mouth. The raven haired woman filched backwards. Her mother smiled sadly.

"What do you want?" Jane asked coldly, her mother said nothing as she gently wiped the blood from her daughters head.

"I came to give you one last chance. To join me again, to continue our work…I didn't come to hurt you."

Jane moved away from the woman's touch, biting her lip.

"Didn't want to hurt me…is that why you sent the fucking hulk in here. So he could hurt me for you."

Shepherd chuckled. Getting to her feet and moving to the kitchen.

"What's so funny." Jane asked through gritted teeth. Shepherd washed the cloth, then turned to face her daughter, leaning casually on the kitchen counter.

"I see you have rediscovered your love for superhero movies."

Jane struggled against her restraints, wanting nothing more than to wrap her hands around Shepherds neck until she felt the bones crush beneath her fingers.

"You don't get to talk to me like that. You don't get to talk to me like nothing has happened…like you knew anything about me…like you loved me at all." Jane shouted, the ropes around her wrists and ankles digging into her skin as she pulled against them.

"But I do know you Remi…and I love you so very much." Shepherd moved so she was standing just in front of Jane, kneeling down and placing her hands gently on each of her daughter's cheeks.

"I know that you love watching old black and white movies. I know that you love to draw and paint. I know that when it's cold, your left leg aches terribly and I know that your favourite colour is purple. I have always loved you Remi. Both you and your brother."

Jane felt her heart ache more as Shepherd spoke. She was silent for a moment.

"Then why did you turn us in to monsters?" Jane asked, her words were whispered as she looked up at her mother with an expression of sadness and hate.

"I raised you Remi. I saved you. Both of you." Shepherd stood, her back straight and eyes darkening.

"You didn't save us. All you did was take us from one hell and drag us in to another."

"It was the only way." Shepherd defended. "No one else would take you after you were rescued. When they said they were going to split you and your brother up, Roman said, he would slit their throats in their sleep. When a nurse tried to give you a sedative you broke the poor woman's arm. When a doctor attempted to put you both in an institution…you killed him…. stabbed him in the neck with a fountain pen."

Jane flinched at every little word Shepherd had said. She wished what she was hearing were lies…but she knew better. Her mother was kneeling before her again, her hands resting on Jane's knees as she waited for a reaction. She smiled adoringly up at her daughter.

"You were monsters long before I got to you."

Jane swallowed hard, clenching her teeth together in an attempt to hold back tears.

"If this little trip down memory lane makes you think I will join you again…you must be more insane than I thought." Jane spat. It was Shepherds turn to grind her teeth. Jane could see a little vein appear on the side of her head.

"You are on the wrong side of this Remi. This wasn't how this was supposed to happen. This was not how the plan was supposed to go. You are not FBI. You hate the FBI. If you could just remember…you would understand why we have to do this. Why this has to happen. We would be heroes."

"We would be murderers!" Jane screamed the words so loud, they made Shepherd jump back in surprise. "How many innocents have to die for this plan to succeed…hundreds…thousands…more?"

She paused. Waiting for an answer.

"Sandstorm are nothing but murderers. Nothing but terrorists with yet another pointless cause."

Shepherd flinched at the nickname, her lips thinning as she stood once more. Jane hid the pained expression on her face as she dislocated her thumb, the bindings wet and slippery from the cuts on her hands.

"Sometimes in war, there are unavoidable casualties."

"I'm sure that's what the military said as well…right before they sent two stinger missiles to blow me up. Right before they killed five marines." She leaned forward, baring her bloodstained teeth. "You're no better than the government you're trying to destroy."

A sudden backhand to the cheek made Jane gasp. Shepherd's eyes narrowed. Jane was silent for a moment, looking up at her mother with a look of disgust. There was a flicker of anger in Shepherd's eyes. A twitch at the left side of her mouth, then a slow inhale of breath. Her lips trembled as the anger in her eyes suddenly turned to sadness.

"Remi-" Shepherd started.

"Jane. My name, is Jane."

Shepherd looked down to the floor, Jane could have sworn she could see a glint of what looked like tears in her ' _mothers'_ eyes.

"I've lost you completely haven't I?" Shepard whispered, her voice breaking slightly.

"The moment you put that poison in my body. The moment you erased my mind...was the moment you killed your daughter."

Shepherd's mouth twitched once more. Reaching towards her hip, she pulled her gun from its holster, her hands fidgeting on the handle as her fingers tapped the trigger. Jane glanced down towards the weapon then back at Shepherd, she didn't let the fear show on her face. She didn't flinch as her mother raised the weapon towards her face, noticing the way the gun seemed to shake. Jane waited, her eyes staring passed the barrel and into the eyes of her mother.

"I'm sorry Remi."

She pulled the hammer back on her gun.

"I'm sorry for putting you through this. But the mission must come first." She saw Shepherds eyes soften, saw the glint of tears in her eyes and saw her mother's fingers twitching on the handle.

"What are you waiting for?"

There was a long silence between them. Shepherd twisted her lips as she shifted from foot to foot, the weapon seeming to become heavier and heavier as every second passed. Jane's eyes moved to the barrel of the weapon, waiting for a flash and bang that never came.

"You can't do it." Jane finally said. "can you?" She whispered. She saw Shepherds eyes dart to the door. "Is that why you tried to get Roman to do it the last time." Jane asked. Her voice was a mixture of mocking realisation. "Because you couldn't do it?"

Jane finally slipped her hand from her binds, slow and careful so Shepherd would not notice. She hid the pain well as she pushed her thumb back into its socket. The blood that caked her hands making her skin wet and slippery. Now all she had to do was get her feet lose.

"I keep telling myself that you are not my Remi. My Remi would not have abandoned the plan. My Remi would not call anyone at the FBI her ' _friends_ '" Shepard took a step closer, the gun lowering to her side. "That's a bit of a lose term right now though…isn't it?" Shepard asked, the question took Jane by surprise.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Why aren't you with them at the restaurant…laughing…drinking…having a good time?"

Jane frowned, the task of getting free from her binds now forgotten.

"How do you know they went to a restaurant" The smile the crossed Shepherds face made shivers run down Jane's spine. She didn't answer the question, instead, she took another step forward.

"They didn't invite you, did they?"

It was Jane's turn to twist her lips, sighing, she looked away from her mother.

"They don't care for you Remi. You are just a tool for them to use, a tool for them to throw away as soon as they discover they have no use for you." Shepard took another step forward. "Where do you think they will send you this time. Maybe they will go soft on you. Send you to some maximum security prison. Put you in a cell for the rest of your life."

Shepherd waited for a reaction.

"Maybe they will send your brother to an institution, he'll live the rest of his life strapped to a bed. Pumped with so many drugs it will be nearly impossible for him to wipe his own ass."

Jane's eye twitched. She clenched her jaw so tightly, she could hear her teeth crackle with the pressure. Shepherd was inches away from Jane now, her cold eyes staring down at her with malice. She leant down, her face inched away from her daughters.

"Or maybe, just maybe. The FBI will simply give you over the CIA again. Roman will be the first to break. He is such a sensitive boy; they will strip what's left of his humanity in days. You on the other hand...they will just put you in a hole and they will make dam sure that you never see the light of day-"

Shepard grunted as Jane slammed her forehead into her nose, rolling away as Jane flipped the chair. The wood shattered beneath the younger woman's body. As Jane rolled to her feet, Shepherd did the same, lifting the gun only to have her arm viciously yanked forward. The sound of metal scraping against wood met Jane's ears as the weapon slid across the floor towards the living room. A left hook to her face and a fist to her ribs made her cry out in pain. Her broken bones screaming in agony as Shepherds knee connected with her chest again.

Dodging another left hook, Jane spun and kicked out, knocking Shepherd to the floor, a hard kick to the face caused the woman to roll away. Jane rushed for the gun that her mother had dropped earlier, raising it towards Shepherd on the floor.

"Remi stop!"

Jane instantly stopped. Her face a mixture of hate and anger. Her whole body shook as she pointed the weapon towards her mother. Her face slowly softening as she took in Shepherds pained and broken expression.

"Please Remi. This is not how it was supposed to be. Roman and I. We were the only ones that ever loved you. The only ones that will ever love you. We need to remain a family…"

Jane's finger moved to the trigger, but her hand shook so badly, she couldn't hold the weapon still.

"Please Remi…"

Before she knew it, Jane felt the gun dropping slowly to her side. Shepherd slowly got to her feet, smiling sadly as she reached out and touched her daughter's cheek. Despite herself, Jane felt herself moving into the gentle caress.

"Remi would have taken that shot."

Jane glared at Shepherd, her lips thinning.

"I'm not Remi." Shepard's smile only seemed to get sadder as she shook her head.

"No. You're not."

Jane's eyes widened as she felt a knife slide into her gut, an intense pain erupting from a spot just above her hip. The gun clattered to the floor as she reached up to grab Shepherds shoulders. Her mother gently leading her to the floor before pulling the blade out and placing it back in its holster. Jane whimpered as Shepherd easily moved away from her grasp, moving to the phone and calmly picking up the receiver. Jane could faintly hear her dial three numbers then put the phone to her ear.

"Yes, I need an ambulance straight away. There has been a terrible accident." She said.

Jane heard Shepherd give the ambulance her address as she felt a warm sticky liquid coat her top and pant leg. Her mother didn't even give her a second glance as she made her way towards the door. She watched her mother leave, disappearing into the night.

She heard sirens in the distance.

* * *

 **Hopefully, we will get to see some scenes between Jane and Shepherd in the coming episodes. Looking forward to it!**

 **Running out of idea's guys, so suggestions are welcome if anybody wants to read anything particular. Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Next fic up soon.**

 **A.W**


	19. A Tale Of Bad Parenting PT2

**Memento Mori**

 **A Selection of shorts and unrelated one-shots. Mostly stuff that comes to my head while watching the show or things I think should have happened. Things I would like to see. Jane Centric, but there will be shorts about the other characters as well.**

* * *

 **Wow, thanks for all the insanely lovely reviews for the last chapter. Put a smile on my face!**

 **So the next chapter is up. Hope you all enjoy. Had a bit of trouble writing the ending but it turned out well I think. There were a few great suggestions in the reviews so I have a few more shorts coming plus some I came up with whilst watching the new episode!**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Tell me what you think. :)**

 **PS: The time frame of this fic is up to date with the most recent episodes, but I have chosen to ignore that they have found out who the mole was simply because I made a mistake in the first part.**

* * *

 **A Tale of Bad Parenting (PT2)**

Patterson groaned as she pushed her plate as far away from her as possible, her hand moving to her stomach as she fell back into her chair. She shouldn't have ordered the pancakes.

"I cannot believe you ate all of those." Doctor Robert Bordon said as he sipped the Turkish coffee he ordered a few minutes before. He slung his arm around the back of Paterson's chair, leaning back in his own chair with a cheeky smile. The blond half-halfheartedly glared at her boyfriend, blue eyes staring up at him through dark painted lashes.

"I'd like to see you resist buttermilk pancakes with a blueberry compote!" She said, Roberts smile only widened.

"I did resist them. I went for coffee instead. Which is why I will not be falling into a food coma the moment I get home."

Patterson groaned once more.

"Going home requires moving and I do not want to think about moving right now."

The table broke out into a string of giggles and Patterson looked around, a smile on her face as she glanced at each of the occupants that surrounded her. Tasha and Reade sat on to the left of her, their plates wiped clean, Reade had ordered the chicken burger and Tasha had ordered some Spanish dish with a strange name. They both shared a plate of Churros for desert. Kurt sat at the head of the table, his own plate clean... apart from the _'green stuff'_ that was ' _where more meat should have been._ ' He also had a coffee for desert, black, no sugar. Naz sat next to him, a small amount of food still lying uneaten on her plate. She too just had coffee. Patterson's smile fell slightly, a feeling of sadness washing over her. There was one person missing. The person they hadn't even thought of inviting. The same person she saw watching them as the all piled into the elevator, her face dropping noticeably as Tasha mentioned something about dinner and drinks.

Patterson sighed. She really had to start making an effort to include Jane. No one else would.

' _What would she be doing right now?_ ' Patterson thought. _'Everyday she goes back to her small empty apartment. Completely alone._ ' Knowing Jane, she wouldn't be sleeping. Jane actively avoided sleep if she could. Whenever she mentioned it to Jane, the other woman would expertly change the subject.

She was so lost in her thoughts; she hadn't realised their plates had already been cleared. An outburst of laughter erupting from the table as her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. Sighing she slowly moved to grab it, her stomach protesting against any form of movement.

She really shouldn't have had those pancakes.

Looking down at her phone she frowned at the number, a feeling a dread washing over her. Why would the hospital be calling her?

Shakily she swiped the green button and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello…. Yes this her….What…is she...okay, I will be right there." The table fell silent.

"What is it Patterson?" Tahsa asked her, a frown forming on face. Wordlessly, the young doctor placed her phone in her coat pocket.

"Patterson." Kurt's gruff voice called to her. "What's wrong?" Patterson was silent for a moment longer.

"It's Jane. She was attacked at her safe house. She's in the hospital."

Xxxx

It was just passed eleven when the team arrived at the hospital. The night had turned icy as the rain began to drench the streets, seeming to fall in dull grey sheets. Patterson didn't even wait for Naz to stop the car before jumping out of the back seat, followed closely by the Kurt, Reade, Borden and Tasha.

Tasha ignored the pain in her side as she struggled to catch up with her team, taking a deep breath as they finally came to a stop in the lobby. Kurt and Patterson were the first ones to the front desk.

"Jane Doe" Patterson said hurriedly. The young woman behind the counter looked up at the blond with a flustered expression.

"Ah…I don't think we've gotten any Jane Doe's in tonight-"

"No her name is Jane Doe!" Patterson interrupted running a hand through her hair. "She's about 5'6, black short hair covered in tattoos."

"Oh her, yes, they brought her in an hour ago."

"What room is she in?" Kurt asked gruffly, the flustered woman stared wide-eyed towards him, fumbling for some paper on her desk.

"Um…" She started, clearing her throat.

"Are you her family?"

"She doesn't have any family." Kurt responded. The young woman swallowed hard, stuttering her response.

"I'm afraid I can only give out her information to her family-"

Patterson hands slammed hard on the table. The young woman behind the desk jumped violently. Tasha was surprised the woman didn't jump out of her seat and through the roof.

"If you don't tell us where she is right now, I swear to god and I will come behind there and find out for myself!"

If the young receptionist's eyes could go any wider, they would have popped out of her head.

"What's all the commotion here?" A heavily accented voice spoke from the doorway. Kurt, Patterson, Reade and Tasha all turned in unison, their gazes stopping on an elderly doctor with greying hair. She was tall with dark skin, evidence of her years showing in the wrinkles on her forehead. She had an air of authority to her as she confidently made her way towards the team. A blue folder in one hand while her other rested in her right pocket. Kurt took a step towards her.

"I am Deputy Director Kurt Weller of the FBI. There was a woman brought in here not too long ago. Dark short hair, tattoos."

The doctor nodded slowly, her tired eyes narrowing.

"Ah the painted lady. Yes, I know who you are talking about."

"Can we see her?" Tasha asked, she flinched as she took a few steps towards Kurt and Patterson. Her hand subconsciously went to the fresh stitches in her side.

"I'm afraid not. She's still in surgery."

"What are her injures?" Patterson asked. She bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from crying.

"Two broken ribs, lacerations to the hands face and arms and a concussion. She lost a lot of blood due to a severe stab wound to her abdomen, to be honest I am surprised she was still alive when the ambulance arrived on the scene. Someone almost beat this poor woman within an inch of her life, put a knife in her gut then left her for dead." The doctor shook her head. "The EMT's said when they arrived at the scene, she was still conscious. I'll tell you something, you got yourself one tough agent Director Weller."

Kurt nodded wordlessly, clenching his jaw.

"Did she say anything…before she passed out." Bordon suddenly spoke. His brow creasing slightly.

The doctor glanced down towards her beeping pager. Distracted.

"Nothing the EMT's thought worth mentioning" Looking up, the doctor sighed tiredly, brushing some stray bits of greying hair away from her face.

"I am very busy; I will make sure you are the first to know when your friend is out of surgery. In the meantime, feel free to wait in the waiting room. There is a cafeteria down the hall and a few vending machines by the entrance." She turned to walk away, turning her head towards them again. "And please refrain from threatening any more of my staff."

The team mumbled their thanks and watched the doctor hurry away. wordlessly making their way to the waiting area where uncomfortable grey chairs stood around a stark pine table. The tables surface was littered with outdated magazines and pamphlets, countless amounts of coffee rings and stains marking the once pristine beige wood.

They each took a seat, no words spoken between them as they waited anxiously for news on their friend. They used that term loosely. 'Friend.' The friend they didn't invite to dinner. The Friend they weren't there for when she needed them the most. The friend each and every one of them didn't deserve.

Kurt rubbed his tired eyes as he leaned back in his chair, glancing around the waiting room as he crossed his arms tightly over his chest. He could see Naz staring at him from the corner of his eye, a worried expression crossing her features as she shifted closer to him.

He tapped his fingers impatiently on his bicep, glancing at the nurses that hurried down the corridors. Eyeing the two doctors that were sitting having a coffee and glaring at the receptionist behind the desk who seemed to be filing her nails. He shifted in his seat, moving his hands to rub his face. It had only been two minutes since they had sat down. But it felt like an eternity.

"Does anyone want a coffee" Bordon's voice broke the silence. He was the only one of them that had remained standing. They each mumbled their answer as he moved away from Patterson, who's eyes were glued to the screen of her phone. The wires of her earphones poking out from behind her hair.

"I am going to send a team to Jane's safehouse. See if we can get any evidence on whoever attacked her." Kurt nodded wordlessly. Naz stared at him a moment longer before moving to stand.

"She's going to be fine Kurt." She left without another word.

Twenty minutes later, there had still been no word from the doctors and Kurt could have sworn the song that was playing on the radio had already been played twice before. He felt his eyes become heavy.

Jane would be fine. He thought to himself. She's invincible. Nothing could keep her down. She survived getting blown up all those years ago, picked herself back up after the black site, and brushed off a gunshot wound like it was a paper cut. She would survive this. There was no way a blade to the gut would stop her. She _will_ come out of this and she would probably do it without expecting any help from her so called ' _friends._ ' Because why would she expect them to help her now?

"Oh my god." Patterson hushed voice made him frown turning in her direction.

"What is it?" He heard Tahsa ask, saw her move to Patterson's side as the blond took the earphones from her ear.

"I was looking into the 911 calls around the time Jane would have been attacked. To see if I could get a clue of who was responsible…" Patterson stared open-mouthed at her phone, one earphone still hanging from her ear.

"And…" Tasha asked. Removing the jack of her headphones, the young blond played the file that lay open on her phone. The voice they heard, chilled the blood of everyone that sat in the room.

" _911, what is you emergency."_

 _"Yes, I need an ambulance right away, there has been a terrible accident."_

 _"Can you please tell me your location and the nature of the accident Ma'am."_

The team listened, suppressing a shiver as Shepard told the dispatcher Jane's address.

" _I would hurry; it looks like she doesn't have much time._ "

There was a click on the other end of the line, then nothing. The room was deathly silent.

Another hour passed without a word being spoken. The doctor approached them as the clock struck 01:45.

xxx

The moment the team slowly filed one by one into Jane's room. There was still an uneasy silence between them, a deafening quietness interrupted only by the steady beeping of the heart monitor and the hushed sound of Jane's breathing. The door clicked loudly as it shut behind them.

It was a strange sight to see. Jane, so pale and still. The intricate artwork that covered her body a stark contrast against the pristine white sheets that seemed to cocoon her. There were angry red cuts that covered both her hands, a large gash across her lip and a purple bruise that covered her left eye, white bandages covered her left cheek, concealing whatever it was that hid beneath.

Patterson was the first to her side. Followed by Tasha, then Reade. They left Kurt standing by the door. Un-moving as his eyes took in the frail appearance of the woman that had changed his life. The room was silent, the beeping of the heart machines, the ringing of a telephone outside and Jane's shallow breathing the only sounds to greet the ears of the conscious occupants of the room.

"How could she do this…" Patterson whispered to no one particular. "Her own daughter…" she let the sentence linger.

"It's Shepard Paterson…you know from experience that she is crazy…" She heard Zapata say.

"Her own mother attacked her in her home…" She thought about the wording for a moment. "If you can call the room she lives in a home…the only personal item she owns is a giant blue shark on her bed…"

There was a moment of silence. Then Patterson spoke again, quieter this time as she took Jane's hand in her own.

"We should have invited her. If we had just invited her to dinner, this never would have happened.

"Patterson…" Reade began, but the blond raised her hand to silence him.

"No." She said. "You don't get to make excuses. We can't keep hating her for what she did. She did it to protect us…everything she did was to protect us!" She was yelling now, turning fast on her heel to face her two friends. Kurt still stood by the door, his eyes never leaving Jane.

"Everything she has ever done was to protect us…even after we sent her to that dark hole at the CIA…even after everything, her first instinct was to make sure _we_ were safe without a single thought for herself…" Patterson's eyes blurred with tears. She stopped yelling, taking a shuddering breath as she fell into the chair next to the bed. She took Jane's hand once more. The next thing she said was barely a whisper. "We didn't even help her when she got back…She had to deal with everything…alone."

Tasha and Reade looked down the floor and silence once again consumed the room. Patterson sniffed before speaking again.

"Someone needs to tell Roman that she's here…she brings him breakfast every day. He'll worry if she doesn't show up in the morning." Patterson said. "Oliver too."

Reade nodded, unable to speak. Pulling his phone from his breast pocket he slowly made his way towards the door, placing his free hand comfortingly on his boss's shoulder. The door clicked closed behind him.

Tasha rubbed the throbbing skin of her stomach. The stitches in her side beginning to itch. If it hasn't had been for Jane today, she would be standing in this very room right now. In-fact, she would probably be in one of the freezers downstairs, covered by a white sheet.

She moved closer to Paterson, her eyes failing to the small lump visible in the sheets that covered her body. A lump clearly made by the bulky bandages that wrapped around her torso. Covering the wound the knife had made. The knife that her own mother had driven into her stomach before leaving her to die.

It took her a while before she realised Kurt had slowly begun to move to Janes side. His face frozen in an expression of pure heartbreak and guilt. He reached for her hand, taking it gently in his own and leaning down, he brushed the few bits of stray hair from her face.

They watched him, watching her and once again, their hearts broke.

"We are going to stop Sandstorm Jane." He said quietly. So quiet, it was almost a whisper. "The you can finally have a life. The life you deserve. Free from Shepard, Free from all this death and pain."

It was another hour before the door opened again. A flurry of movement behind Kurt as Oliver Kind rushed through the door and straight to Jane's side. He didn't even look at anyone else in the room before he moved to caress Jane's injured cheek. Patterson stood and offered the man her seat.. He immediately took it, gently moving Jane's hand upward towards his lips.

Kurt knew it was going to be hard. Hell, he didn't even know if it would be possible, Sandstorm seemed to be everywhere, but as god was his witness, he would try. Try and give Jane everything she deserved. Try and give her any resemblance of a normal life. Looking up at Oliver, he could clearly see the concern etched on the man's face.

He just wanted Jane to be happy for once…even if it wasn't with him.

* * *

 **I am a sucker for Mr Kind.I really hope he is a good guy, but who knows with this show!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the fic. Tell me if there are any mistakes cause I am a terrible without spell-check. Next chapter up soon. Might be a sweet one, might be an angsty one...haven't decided yet. :P**


	20. The Agent of Ruin or Woe

**Memento Mori**

 **A Selection of shorts and unrelated one-shots. Mostly stuff that comes to my head while watching the show or things I think should have happened. Things I would like to see. Jane Centric, but there will be shorts about the other characters as well.**

* * *

 **Hey guys, next one-shot is up. Hope you enjoy. This idea was suggested to me by _Crow._ About what happened when Jane first arrived at the blacksite. It is something I would be really interested in seeing something about it in the show as they have kinda glazed over the whole, three months torture thing.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **PS: If you like my writing, I would really appropriate it if you take some time to tell me what you think about my original story that I have put up on WatPad. I cant post the link there, but I am under the same pen-name. :)**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

 **More to come.**

* * *

 **The Agent of Ruin or Woe.**

 **Jane's thoughts as Kurt arrests her.**

* * *

The moment she felt the click of the handcuffs against her wrists, she knew in an instant that her life was over. That no amount of pleading or explaining was going to change his mind. Her tears stung her bruised and beaten cheeks, her body screaming in pain as he pulled her to her feet. His breath reeked of bourbon.

They waited for a prisoner escort van, seconds slowly crawling to minuets as a tense silence fell between them. She sat, her back against the wall as he slouched in the chair by the door, his right hand holding his gun tightly in his lap while the other held the dirty doll he dug from a friend's grave.

"Kurt you have to listen to me." She pleaded. "You don't understand. I-" The words got trapped in her throat the moment she saw the flashing red and blue lights outside her window. He got to his feet and moved to the door. Not once looking in her direction.

The ride to FBI headquarters was quiet and tense. The metal around her wrists seeming to freeze her skin as it clinked against the metal seat she sat on.

When they arrived at HQ, Kurt said nothing as he pushed her into one of the interrogation rooms, the same one she had been in right after this had all started. Her hands were cuffed to the table and as he turned to leave, she called out to him.

Her cries fell on deaf ears as the door locked behind him.

There she sat, her body aching, her cheek still throbbing from the cut just under her eye. She still smelt like sweat and fire and she still had Oscars blood on her hands, caking on her palms and staining the skin under her fingernails.

Her mind was racing. Everything Oscar had told her. It couldn't have been true. Could it?

Looking around the white room, she fought the urge to scream. Fought the urge to swear and cry until her throat was raw. Everything she thought she was, everything she believed she had been was nothing but a cruel lie. An elaborate scheme of her own making.

She wasn't Taylor Shaw. She never was.

She was back at square one.

With no identity and absolutely no memory of who or what she was.

When the door clicked, and opened, she looked up, expecting the see Kurt, or Director Pellington. What she did not expect however, was to see two men clad in black suits and a slightly smaller, scruffy looking man enter the room.

"Who are you?" She asked, a tinge of fear rising in her chest as the two men wordlessly approached her, un-cuffing her restraints from the table, only to roughly twist her arms behind her back, cuffing her again.

"What's going on?" She asked. Turning to the scruffy looking man. He seemed to be the one in charge. He turned his cold eyes towards her, picking something from his nails and kissing his teeth.

She felt eyes on her back as they lead her towards the elevator, strong hands with bruising grips holding her arms as they pushed her towards the exit. Kurt sat in his office, his eyes cast down. She called to him. Crying his name as she struggled against her captor's grips. Again, he did not look at her.

She briefly saw Director Pellington speaking with the scruffy man before the elevator doors closed, leaving her alone with the brutes in suits.

The moment they arrived at the underground garage, she felt a scratchy bag roughly placed over her head. She felt herself being lifted into another truck, felt more chains clap around her wrists and feet then felt movement as it pulled away from the FBI.

It was eight and a half hours before she felt the van come to a complete standstill. She heard the doors open, felt herself being roughly pulled to her feet, then stumbled down what seemed to be a wooden staircase. Little did she know; it would be a little over three months before she saw daylight again.

When the bag was torn from her head, hard white light instantly burned her retinas , blinding pain momentary running its cruel claws down her skull. She couldn't stop herself from falling to the hard concrete floor as she was pushed forward, her shoulder connecting with the dirty brick so hard, she heard it pop. Crying out, her vision swam, the sound of the door slamming shut seeming to be so far away. Getting shakily to her feet she frantically searched her cell. Windowless, barely big enough to lay down in, dirty and it smelt like something had died in here. Maybe something had.

The scruffy man stood on the other side of the door, staring at her through a small rectangular wire mesh hole.

"Make yourself at home Jane." He taunted. "This is where you are going to spend the rest of your life."

"You can't just leave me in here chained up like an animal." Jane shouted moving towards the door. Ignoring the pain in her shoulder "I didn't even get charged with anything. I didn't have a trial. Where are my rights!"

The scruffy man chuckled. It was a cruel evil sound. It sent shivers down Jane's spine.

"To have rights Jane…you first need to be a somebody." His voice was low and mocking as he spoke. "You don't have a passport, a birth certificate…a social security number. Under the laws of this country, you don't exist Jane. You don't get rights…you're a nobody."

His footsteps echoed as he walked away and Jane let out a strangled cry as she kicked the door. Finally realising what was happening, where she was. Finally realising that no matter what she did, no matter what she said. This was going to be where she would spend her last moments.

They had sent her to hell. Her team. Her friends. Her family. Kurt. He had sent her here, sent her to suffer, sent her die.

And maybe she deserved it.

Still…

It hurt like hell to think about it.

She cried herself to sleep that night.

It only be a matter of days before she realised crying herself to sleep only made matters worse.

It would only take a week for her to attempt her first escape. It would end with her fingers being smashed with a hammer.

It would be a little over three weeks before they accidentally kill her. (The first time.) Keaton would turn the voltage up a little too high and her heart would simply stop.

It would be exactly forty-five days before she started seeing the scared man in her dreams. Telling her to hold on. Telling her to fight. She didn't know who he was, but he seemed important.

Two months in. She would become numb to anything they tried to do to her. They had already done it all. She would stop fantasising about her team bursting through the door and coming to her rescue. She would stop crying out when they hit her, stop struggling when they drowned her.

In-fact, she would stop making any sound what so ever.

She would simply…exist.

But she would not die.

She would not die in this dirty cell. If her life was going to end…it would be on her own terms.

So, she waited, she watched. There is always a way out.

And by god was she going to find it.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please tell me what you think and again, if you notice any errors such as spelling or grammar please tell me. :)**

 **Next chapter up soon!**


	21. Brother Oh Brother

**Memento Mori**

 **A Selection of shorts and unrelated one-shots. Mostly stuff that comes to my head while watching the show or things I think should have happened. Things I would like to see. Jane Centric, but there will be shorts about the other characters as well.**

* * *

 **First of all. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I really enjoyed writing it and I really hope they touch on it in the show. I am glad you liked it.**

 **This one is a little but more lighthearted. So I hope you enjoy.**

 **Also, just want to say again that I have posted my own original story on WatPad (Under the same Pen-Name) It's called Surface and I would really appreciate your thoughts on it. (I have updated and edited it recently.)**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Oh Brother, My Brother**

 **Jane takes Roman out for Ice-Cream**

* * *

It had taken months of asking, about hundred signed forms and around the clock pestering to get Pellington to say yes, but when Jane had walked into the office that morning with a question on her lips; the same question she had harassed Pellington with, three times a day for exactly two months and seven days. He had finally caved and said yes, or to be more precise. Screamed it.

Roman was finally allowed out of his cell for something other than a mission.

Jane had practically skipped all the way down to Zero division, keying in the code to the door and throwing a pair of clean clothes onto her sleeping brother. Roman shot up with a grunt, looking towards the open door.

"Get up. We're going for ice-cream!" Jane said excitedly, then turned and left, leaving her sleepy confused brother to get dressed.

When he stepped out of the elevator, he could see Kurt talking with Jane, his jaw set as he spoke. Jane seemed as if she was only half listening, smiling widely as she saw Roman step out of the elevator. She practically skipped towards him, causing a few agents to look at her with confusion. Roman had to admit. It was a strange sight to see his sister, a woman that was always so serious and focused, skipping through the offices of a government building. He glared at the agents as they whispered something to one another, something that made them look at his sister with lust in their eyes.

He curled his hand into a fist.

They went to the park roughly ten blocks away from headquarters. The sun was shining brightly; birds were singing and there was a cool breeze that blew through the leaves of the trees above them. Roman surveyed the area, feeling eyes on him as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and followed his sister. It was sad to think that something as simple as walking through the park would feel so alien to him. He often wondered if Jane felt the same.

He moved his eyes towards the two elder men playing chess, then towards the joggers that had stopped at the fountain for a drink. He inspected the couple that held each other under a large tree just beside the water fountain and glared at a man that passed him talking on his phone.

"If you are looking for the agents that are keeping an eye on us, they're the two guys sitting on the bench by the bike racks." His sisters voice greeted his ears and he turned to look at her, a smirk on her face as she dragged him towards the ice-cream stall that rested right in the middle of the park.

"I knew Pellington wouldn't actually let us out without escorts." She chuckled. "Even if those escorts are trying to stay hidden."

Roman risked a glance towards them, finally realising how much they stood out. He chuckled.

"Sorry." He said. Jane turned to face him.

"They're not only keeping an eye on you Roman." His sister admitted. "Pellington thinks I am completely unaware that he has had a group of agents tracking my every movement. Ever since I came back to the FBI."

Roman frowned. Jane shrugged.

"I guess I can't blame him…you know regarding our more than chequered pasts." Jane explained. Roman looked to the floor. Jane turned towards the ice-cream cart and perused the menu for a second.

"What one do you want?" She asked Roman, he looked towards the flavours on the board. His eyes drawn towards the chocolate chip.

"That one?" He questioned, seeming insure.

Jane smiled and nodded her head, ordering one for him and a pale green one for herself. He frowned. _Pistachio._

He watched as she handed over a crumpled five dollars and smiled sadly. He knew that Jane had just spent what little money the FBI gave her to buy them both an Ice-cream. Taking the treats from the stall-vender, she held the chocolate one out towards him. A childish smile painted on her features.

"How did you know you liked chocolate?" She asked him. He shrugged.

"Just a feeling I guess."

She nodded, remembering how hard it had been to order her first ice-cream. Roman had always been much better when it came to remembering things. It both relived and terrified her.

Outside the park, a car backfired. An echoing thump that caused Roman to jump and lower to the ground, his left arm grabbed his sister's wrist as he looked towards the direction of the sound. Realisation crossed his features as he realised he was in no immediate danger. Jane watched him with a sad expression as her brother's brow creased in anger, his cheeks holding a red tinge as he looked down with an embarrassed expression.

"Don't worry." She said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "The first time that happened to me, someone let a party popper off in the office. I almost shot the poor cleaning lady." Jane explained. Roman couldn't help but smile. It faded when he realised the ice-cream his sister had just bought him now lay in a pile on the floor. The naked cone still held tightly in his hand. The siblings looked down at the quickly melting chocolate and Jane smiled. Moving her ice-cream close to Romans, she pushed the thick ball of Pistachio from her own cone and on to Roman's, licking her finger clean before biting into her dry ice-cream-less cone. Roman beamed, his face holding an innocence you would only see on a small child. His eyes silently thanked her as he bit into the frozen treat. Making a face at the sudden pain in his head.

Jane laughed at his brain freeze as they moved to sit on a nearby bench.

They sat on the bench for what seemed like hours. Simply watching the people that walked by. Roman sat with his legs far apart, his back leaning against the freshly painted wood of the chair, his arms crossed over his chest. Jane sat next to him, her legs tucked under her and her eyes glazed over, looking towards a family of four that sat at a picnic bench just opposite the children's playground.

Roman felt a chill wind cool his face and had only now realised that the sun was slowly sinking behind the tall buildings to his left. He smiled as it blew through his hair. It was a welcomed sensation. It made him feel free and by the look on his sister's face, as she closed her eyes and let the wind sweep her hair from her shoulder, she felt the same way.

He couldn't remember the last time he felt so…normal. It was not a familiar feeling. It felt strange, but the good kind of strange. The kind of strange that left a tingling feeling in your chest and put a smile on your face.

He considered the quickly darkening sky, the almost abandoned park seeming to grow darker with every passing moment. He pulled his jacket around him as the wind chilled his skin.

"I guess we should be getting back to the FBI?" He asked. Jane moved her large green eyes toward him, a small, sad smile tugging at her lips.

"I guess."

"I can go back to my cell…" Roman started, turning to face his sister. "You can go back to yours."

"I don't have a cell Roman."

"Your doors might open when you want them too, but that place you call home is still a prison."

Jane sighed at his words. The smiled sadly once more.

"It was nice to feel normal for once…" She said, then moved her eyes towards the park. Another smile crossed her face. This time, more light-hearted than the last.

"We don't have to go back just yet." She said, getting to her feet. She turned to Roman, her face lighting up with an expression of mischief. He narrowed his eyes.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked also rising to his feet. She looked towards the park once more, then back at Roman.

"Remember what it's like to play on a swing?"

He frowned, looking towards the empty children's playground, two swings blowing gently in the breeze. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as they raced each other towards the park, Jane's hearty chuckle making his own chest rumble with carefree laughter.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. Again, tell me if there are any mistakes. :) Next one up soon!**


	22. Reunion

**Memento Mori**

 **A Selection of shorts and unrelated one-shots. Mostly stuff that comes to my head while watching the show or things I think should have happened. Things I would like to see. Jane Centric, but there will be shorts about the other characters as well.**

* * *

 **Hey guys, here is the next update. Hope you enjoy. I am really looking forward to the next couple of episodes of the show, I have read some of the press-releases and they all sound amazing. Really hoping for a season three!**

 **Hope you enjoy, tell me what you think!**

* * *

 **Reunion**

 _Jane wakes to find an unsuspected visitor in her kitchen._

* * *

She woke to a pain in her thighs. A slight, burning sensation that made the muscles on the inside her legs ache. It wasn't a bad pain. Not in the slightest. In fact, it was the kind of pain that made her smile into her pillow as she turned onto her side, her eyes opening slowly to glance around her room. The first thing she noticed was that the room seemed brighter than normal. Almost as if the sun had reached the corners it didn't normally reach, illuminating every inch of her room with a bright yellow glow. The second thing she noticed, were the clothes that lay strewn over the floor, her pants were by the door, her shirt, thrown over the chair and her underwear was on opposite sides of the room. The third thing she noticed, was the smell of bacon and freshly brewed coffee.

Stretching her body across the length of the bed, she yawned and threw the covers to the side. Slipping on a tight pair of boxer shorts, black cotton that barely covered her lower half. The rest of her body was completely bare, her tattoos seeming to glisten in the sunlight. She had to admit, she had been anxious about showing Oliver all the tattoos and the scars that came with them. She had imagined him running away as soon as he laid eyes on them.

He had simply smiled, taking her into his arms and whispering in her ear something about art. He had then proceeded to gently kiss his way from her stomach to her thighs.

Jane couldn't remember the last time she felt so…free.

Getting sleepily to her feet, Jane quickly made the bed, making sure the corners were tight and neat. A habit from her military days she guessed. Lining the pillows against the bed symmetrically, she placed Gerald the shark in the middle and smiled at the toothy grin that stood transfixed on the stuffed animals face.

Making her way to the bedroom door, Jane quickly slipped into a black tank top before heading towards the smell of cooking bacon and coffee.

The moment she walked into the kitchen, her smile faded. Her back stiff and body becoming rigid. The light happy feeling that floated in her chest suddenly dropped like a ton of bricks to her stomach. Her hands curled into fists at her sides as she glared at the woman that currently sat across from Oliver, her hands clasped around a steaming cup of coffee.

"Good Morning Dear." Shepherd beamed at her as she sat at the table, a fake smile painting the lips. "It's been so long." She mocked. Her smile only widened as she saw Jane's eyes dart to the draw she kept her spare sidearm. The draw that was open…and empty.

"What are you doing here." Jane asked, her jaw clenching slightly. She didn't make any movement to move towards her mother.

"You don't call, you don't visit." Shepherd teased, rising from her seat at the table and moving to stand next to Oliver. Jane tensed her body, watching as Shepherd put a calloused hand on his shoulder. "You haven't even told me about this handsome young man" Shepherd continued, Oliver looked between Jane and her mother with a soft, lopsided smile, before moving to face the quickly crisping bacon that cooked on the stove. Jane's heart beat faster as she saw Shepherd's other hand rest on a noticeable gun-shaped lump on her hip, her smile turning sinister and her eyes never leaving Jane's. It was Oliver's voice that broke the silence.

"You never told me your Mother was in town Jane. I was just starting breakfast when she knocked on the door."

Jane remained frozen.

"Funny." She said. "I don't remember inviting you over…" Shepherd moved her head to the side, her hand falling away from Oliver's shoulder as she took small steps towards her daughter.

"Since when does a mother need an invitation to visit her daughter. A daughter who she hasn't seen or heard from in months. Speaking of which…how's your darling brother?"

Jane's mouth twitched, Shepherd's smile growing more sinister and mocking by the second. Jane shifted from one foot to the other, her eyes now completely focused on the woman that stood a few feet away from her. She felt the urge to grab the knife that lay on the counter top. Shepherd must have seen her eyes move towards the blade, because she stopped and leaned directly in front of it, crossing her arms over her chest. Hey eyes challenging Jane to try and grab it.

"He's fine." Jane said, then smirked. "Better than he's been in a while."

Shepherd own smile faded slightly. There was a long silence before she spoke again. Nothing but the scraping of metal and the sizzling of meat in the pan.

"I am sure we will find some time to get together soon. Just the three of us, maybe even bring this lovely young man" Shepard spoke. She turned to look at Oliver, then moved her gaze back to Jane. "One. Happy. Little. Family."

Moving towards her daughter with outstretched arms. Jane stiffened once more as her mother wrapped her arms around her, bringing her close. Her lips moved to her daughter's ear.

"You better hug back, or you will be picking bits of your boyfriend out of the carpet."

With a tightening of her jaw and a repressed sigh, Jane wrapped her arms around her mother, another silence failing among them as they stood in the door way in an awkward embrace. It was Shepherd that pulled away first, cupping Jane's face in her hands and kissing her on the forehead. Dropping her hands to Jane's shoulders, she squeezed them hard, before turning and moving toward the living room.

"You're not staying?" Oliver said as he plated up the bacon, Shepherd turned and smiled sweetly at him. It was a smile that made Jane sick to her stomach.

"I really must be going. I have plans." She grabbed her coat that was slung over the chair. "I just thought I would pop in a say hello. I so seldom get to speak with my little girl…"

Shepherd moved her eyes once more in Jane's direction. Jane glared back, her fist still clenched at her side. Once again, her mother's lips contorted into a cruel smile.

"Oliver dear. I'd love to get to know you more. Perhaps we should go out sometime. For a coffee. You can tell me all about the time you met my daughter."

Oliver nodded his head as he gulped his coffee.

"I think that's a splendid idea." He said with a smile, moving to Jane's side and wrapping a strong arm around her waist. They both watched as Shepherd turned and left. The door closed with a click behind her and the house was silent for a moment.

"You mother seems like a lovely lady." Oliver broke the silence, kissing Jane on the cheek before moving to the table where two plates of bacon and egg lay waiting. He poured coffee into a clean cup and sat down nearest the door. Jane still hadn't moved.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, his expression suddenly serious. Taking a deep breath, Jane nodded, moving to sit at the table. She took three long gulps of coffee, her eyes fixed on the door her mother had just left through.

She was a fool to think she could be happy. To think she could have a normal life.

All those feelings from early morning. The floating feeling in her chest, the butterflies in her stomach, the feelings that put a genuine smile on her face. They were all gone, replaced by the familiar and disconnecting feeling of dread, anger and crushing fear and self-loathing.

 _This life wasn't meant for her._

Jane finished her coffee then took a bite into the honey bacon. Somehow, it tasted bitter. She moved her gaze towards Oliver, who smiled at her with a mouthful of bacon. The smile made her eyes soften. He was a good man; of that she was positive, and good men didn't belong with people like her.

She pushed her eggs to the side of her plate, suddenly feeling full. Oliver eyed her from over the table.

"Are you sure you're alight Jane." Jane shook her head. What could she say, she couldn't exactly tell him the truth, at least not all of it. It would put him in danger and she was sure that if she did tell him everything, he would hate her. Despise her even, just like everyone else.

"Jane?" He called to her again, his expression one of concern as focused his pale green eyes on her face. Reaching his hand across the tables wooden surface to touch her hand. Jane took a deep breath, placing her fork beside her plate.

"We need to talk." She said.

As Oliver's face fell, a silence invaded the room. The ticking of the clock the only sounds in the otherwise hushed atmosphere.

"I haven't been completely truthful with you."

This life may not have belonged to her, but that didn't mean she was going to let it slip through her fingers.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Hope you enjoyed. Also, if any of you have read my original story on WatPad, i would really like to hear your thoughts.**


	23. Solos

**Memento Mori**

 **A Selection of shorts and unrelated one-shots. Mostly stuff that comes to my head while watching the show or things I think should have happened. Things I would like to see. Jane Centric, but there will be shorts about the other characters as well.**

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for the long delay, I have been playing Mass Effect and I was pretty much dead to the world for a while. This fic was based off the promo for the episode 'Solo's,' but I didn't get a chance to post it before the episode actually aired.I was surprised at how close I came to the actual episode! Maybe I should write for the show..that would be awesome...If I did get the chance to write for the show, Jaime Alexander would be naked a lot more often.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy!**

 **PS: IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES, PLEASE CONTACT ME AND I WILL FIX THEM. I DID NOT NOTICE ANY WHEN I READ THROUGH IT, BUT I AM A TERROR WITHOUT SPELLCHECK.**

* * *

 **Solo's**

 **Jane and Oliver have to fight to survive when they are taken by an unknown enemy.**

 **Solo's**

When Jane woke, it was to a splitting headache and a throbbing pain in her neck, the light in the unfamiliar room she was in seeming to tear through her retina's like hot irons. Groaning, she threw the covers from her trembling body, feeling a wave of nausea hit her as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, her knees buckling under her weight as she attempted to get to her feet. She groaned as she hit the floor with a painful thud, her stomach churning unpleasantly at the sudden movement, threatening to empty itself all over the floor. She flinched slightly when gentle hands fell on her shoulders, her body tensing at the sudden contact.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't move Jane, the feeling will pass soon, just breath slowly."

It took her a moment to realise the voice belonged to Oliver, at first he sounded as if he were talking to her through a tin can, but as her vision cleaned and her senses finally came back to her, she managed to take two deep breaths, swallowing the rising bile that threatened to show itself.

"What happened. Where are we?"

"I don't know." Oliver said, helping her to her feet. Shaking the dizziness from her head, Jane surveyed the room, moving towards the windows. She tried pulling it open, a low growl resonating from her chest as it refused to budge. Moving to the next one, she tried it again, then again, her hands fisting at her sides as it shook only slightly.

"Dammit!"

She turned to face Oliver, her heat beating so fast in her chest, she thought it might break her rib cage. She took in Oliver's expression as he sat on the end of the bed, his hands clenching and un-clenching in his lap as he looked up at her with wide, worried eyes. She didn't want to think who was behind this…it couldn't have been who she thought it was. It just couldn't. She moved to his side, looking for any injury's.

"Are you okay?" She asked, moving her hand to cup his face. He nodded silently. "Are you hurt?" He shook his head wordlessly, moving his eyes to survey the room. Jane took a deep breath, standing once more to search for a way out, any way, out, her breathing becoming laboured as she realised there was none. Even if she did manage to break one of the windows, she would still have to find a way to get passed the metal bars that covered the frames or run risk of the shattering glass drawing the attention of whoever took them.

"I'm so sorry Jane." Oliver said, she turned to him with a frown. _What does he have to be sorry about?_ she thought to herself, moving to his side once more.

"For what?" She asked, he looked at her with a worried expression, his mouth opening in reply. The click of the door made him stop, turning his eyes towards the noise. He got to his feet, moving to stand directly in front of Jane. The door opened, revealing three men armed with assault rifles. Raising their weapons, the taller of three stepped inside, his eyes narrowing as he looked towards Oliver.

"Nicolas wants to see you." As the taller man moved closer towards them, Oliver blocked his way to Jane, his face contorting into an angry scowl.

"You can tell Nicolas to go screw himself, better yet, you can go screw yourself as well Conner."

Conner smiled toothlessly. Jane made a face at the vile sight, her brow furrowing as she watched the exchange between the two men. Conner looked passed Oliver's shoulder towards Jane, then moved his eyes back to Oliver.

"I wouldn't recommend that…you know Nicolas doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Jane could see Oliver noticeably stiffen. "If I were you, I would do what he says, unless you want your girlfriend to suffer the consequences of your stupidity." Conner moved towards Jane, moving the end of his weapon in her direction, Oliver blocked his way once more, his hands raising defensively.

"Okay, Okay…I'll meet Nicolas."

They were both silent when Conner lead them into the living room, three armed men standing by the doors. Jane risked a glance around the room. The first thing she noticed was the stag head that rested just above the dead fireplace. From what she could tell, it looked like a hunting lodge. Conner lead them towards a black, moth eaten sofa, raising his weapon towards Jane's head.

"Sit."

When Conner turned to walk away, Jane turned her head towards Oliver, her voice a low whisper.

"Oliver…what's going on. Who's Nicolas?"

Oliver simply looked to the floor, his lips pressed tightly against one another. She was about to ask again, when a voice from behind them made her jump.

"Jason. It's been a while...or, is it Oliver now?" The voice was accented with a thick Australian accent. Jane moved her gaze towards the man that sat next to her. So that was his name. Jason. He didn't look like a Jason. She felt a surge of anger rise in her chest, then instantly felt guilty for feeling it. It was a bit hypocritical of her to feel such emotions. She hadn't exactly told Oliver her real name either. Jane didn't miss the sharp intake of breath from Oliver as a man walked into their field of vision. He was an older man, with thick white hair and an aged face. Wrinkles appeared at the sides of eyes when he smiled.

"Nicholas."

The man glared at him for a second, then turned cruel eyes towards Jane, an unpleasant smile turning his lips upwards

"Well, My dear boy. She doesn't look like the usual supermodel bimbos you date…in fact, this one looks as if she actually has a personality." He watched her for a second, noticing the way her eyes moved around the room. He chuckled. "Smart too, counting all the exits, windows, doors. Counting all the men in this room. Looking for a way out."

He took a step towards her, folding his arms across his wide chest. Oliver stiffened.

"So, what are you?" He asked, she could see Oliver's eyes darting in her direction every so often. "Marines?"

"Something like that, Yeah." She answered, meeting his eyes with a glare. Nicholas chuckled.

"But not anymore?" He asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

The questions made Jane uncomfortable.

"Let's just say the military and I had different ideas about what they should and shouldn't do."

The man nodded, seeming to understand. His eyes softened, kneeling down and placing his hands on Jane's knees.

"I am truly sorry my Nephew, brought you into this. Please don't take what I am about to do as any personal to you." He then turned to Oliver, his smile disappearing, his expression becoming angry.

"Where is the money Jason?"

Oliver pushed his lips together, looking down at the floor. Jane didn't notice the man that had come to stand beside her until the butt of his rifle connected hard with her temple. She grunted, her head snapping to the side. She could feel a warm, sticky liquid trickle down the side of her cheek.

"Where is the money?"

Again, Oliver said nothing and again, Jane felt a pain erupting in her cheekbone as the butt of a rifle once again connected with her face.

"It's gone!" Oliver finally said, just as the man beside Jane lifted his rifle again. "It's gone, I spent it. There's no money. I will do whatever you need to get it back…just please don't hurt her anymore. She has nothing to do with this."

A phone ringing made Jane and Oliver jump. The sudden shrill tone seeming out of place in the otherwise tense atmosphere. Nicolas frowned, reaching into his back pocket where his cell phone rested.

"Who is this and how did you get this number?" There was the faint sound of a woman's voice on the other line and Nicolas's face turned white. His eyes darted to Jan and he swallowed hard.

"Of course." He said and the dull hum of the dial tone could be faintly heart in the silent room. Placing the phone back in his pocket. Nicolas looked between Oliver and Jane.

"Your little girlfriend is not as innocent as she seems. Honestly Jason…sleeping with a terrorist."

Jane felt a panic rising in her chest. Nicolas took a step towards her, a look an anger in his eyes…and something else. Something that resembled… _fear._

"Looks like we are in the presence of the one and only Remi." Nicolas announced to the room. There was a series of hushed murmurs around the room. Jane sighed, clenching her teeth together.

"It seems we have found one of Shepard's lost little sheep."

Jane chuckled, staring the man in the eye.

"Shepard…sheep…clever. Come up with that all by yourself?"

Nicolas chuckled again.

"You really must be very brave or very stupid. Going against Shepard. I can understand that brother of yours going against her…but you?" He shook his head. Jane could see Oliver staring at her with a confused and fearful expression. "I have never seen a more loyal dog."

Jane stared the man down, her eyes flashing with anger. She felt her hands curl into firsts.

"Sometimes, even the most loyal dogs turn on their masters. If you push them enough."

Nicolas stepped back slightly, an uncomfortable glare in his eye.

"Well, you can sort that out with mommy when she gets here."

It was Jane's turn to feel afraid.

"What?"

"Somehow she found out we have you. Told me to keep you here until she arrives to collect you…I know better than to argue with Shepard. She'll be here in a few hours to collect you. Whatever she does after that is up to her. I only care about getting my money back from my nephew."

When Nicolas turned his back, Jane felt a cold fear grip her chest.

"Who the hell are you?" Oliver said from beside her, she turned her angry gaze towards him.

"I could ask you the same thing." She whispered through gritted teeth. "If that's your uncle, he is packing some serious heat. How much money did you steal from him…and why?"

"I grew up in a family of arm's dealers." Oliver explained. He kept looking back to see if they were being watched. "When I turned twenty five, my uncle wanted me to join the family business. I wanted nothing to do with them…so I stole twenty million dollars from his account and I ran. Using it to start a new life and my charity." He leaned in closer, his eyes hard and jaw set. "Your turn to explain."

Jane pursed her lips. Taking a deep breath.

"Shepard is the head of one of the most dangerous and successful terror organisations run out of this country. She's also my mother…foster mother…" She waited and gauged his reaction. "I was her second in command…"

"You-"

Jane interrupted him.

"Look, you can hate me later. Right now, we need to work together to get out of here. Shepard is crazy. When she gets here, she will kill everyone, including you."

Oliver was still at a loss for words. He simply nodded.

"I need you just stay stay down and not do anything okay?"

Oliver frowned, his mouth opening to question Jane's words when she suddenly sprang from the seat, the force of her charge knocking both her and Nicolas to the ground. Nicolas grunted. There was a clatter of something metallic on the floor and suddenly, Oliver felt the barrel of a gun pressed hard against his head.

"Stop now, or I put a bullet in his head!" Conner shouted, Jane rolled to her back, slowly getting to her feet. One hand was held behind her back as the other raised defensively in front of her.

"Cant blame a girl for trying." Jane chuckled, Nicolas stood, brushing the dust from his trousers.

"What exactly were you trying to achieve?" He shouted, Jane shrugged.

"That's for me to know." She said, Nicolas glared at her with fearful eyes then moved to the table at the other end of the room.

"Keep your guns on her!"

When Jane was forced to sit back down, Conner struck her again, her lip splitting. The arm she held behind her back moving to tuck under her leg. Oliver saw a flash of something that looked like a phone in her hands.

"Try that again and I'll put a bullet in your boyfriend's kneecaps."

Jane grimaced as she tasted blood.

* * *

Patterson sipped what must have been her sixth cup of coffee of the morning. Brushing the sleep from her eyes with a tired yawn. She tapped her fingers on the table in front of her, her eyes unblinking as she stared intently of the image of Bordon on the screen in front of her.

It wasn't until her phone rang that she realised she had been gritting her teeth. A painful ache in her jaw suddenly making itself known.

Sighing, she looked down at her phone, frowning at the strange number. Swiping her finger to answer, she spoke.

"Hello?"

All that greeted her was a series of long and short beeps. She frowned.

"Hello?" She said again, but once more, all that answered her, were beeps. Long and short that seemed to repeating themselves. For a moment, she simply listened to them, her eyes becoming wide when she realised what they were. Clicking towards her assistant, she motioned for him to get her some paper.

It was Morse-code.

Listening intently, she wrote the message with shaking hands.

S-O-S.  
T-R-A-C-E.  
S-I-G-N-A-L.  
J-A-N-E  
I-N.  
D-A-N-G-E-R.  
S-E-N-D.  
A-R-M-E-D.  
R-E-S-P-O-N-C-E

Patterson stared open mouthed at the message, reading it a few times in her head. The beeps repeated.

"Oh my god."

* * *

Jane held an ice pack to the side of her face as Patterson examined her, her eyes scrutinising the nasty cut that slashed her friends eyebrow. Jane looked outwards towards the man that sat at the table in one of the conference rooms. Oliver Kind, sat at the head of the table, his eyes cast down as doctor bandaged his hand.

"Well it's not going to need stitches, but take it easy for a few days." Patterson said then chuckled. "But I realise I'm telling you to take it easy...so...just try to get hit in the face for at least a couple days...if you can handle that." Jane nodded, her eyes still staring at Oliver. Patterson followed her gaze.

"Go talk to him."

Jane looked up towards her blond friend, sighing.

Moving towards the conference room. She breathed deeply before she entered, sending an awkward smile in Oliver direction. The doctor got up and left, leaving them alone. Oliver flexed his fingers.

"It's certainly been an interesting day, hasn't it?" Oliver looked up at her, a look of distrust in his eyes. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"That it has." He said shortly. There was a silence between them. Jane glanced down at his bandaged hand.

"How's your hand?" Jane asked. Oliver avoided the question, seeming to look anywhere to look but Jane.

"I know you may have questions...I'm sorry I had to keep this hidden but-"

"He called you a terrorist…Nicolas…" Oliver questioned. Jane nodded her head, her eyes cast to the floor.

"Yeah."

"Was he telling the truth. Were you really as bad as he said you were?"

Jane bit her lip before answering.

"Probably worse. My mother erased my memory." Jane bit her lip hard at the look Oliver gave her. "Her plan was to send me into the FBI as a Trojan horse and destroy them from the inside, but I turned against her. I guess when she erased my memory…she also erased the years of brainwashing."

"But before that..." Oliver began. "You worked with her…in her terror group." Jane nodded slowly. Oliver sighed.

"My family is the reason I had to run. I might have stolen from them but I didn't join them in their crimes…you…you killed people Jane…Remi…whatever your name is. You're a…were a terrorist."

Jane nodded, seeming to understand where this conversation was going.

"Just because you don't remember it, doesn't make all the blood on your hands wash away. You still murdered people. Innocent people. Even if you are not that person now…I just don't think I can see past that." Oliver said. His voice broke ever so slightly. Jane nodded, clenching her jaw. The weight of Oliver's words seeming to push her shoulders to the floor and make them ache. A familiar icy feeling resonated in her chest. She took a shuddering breath before she spoke again.

"I understand completely. There is no changing what I was." She stopped to think for a second, sighing. "What I am. You're free to leave whenever you need" She turned to leave. "I just wanted to say thank you." Jane said, stopping short of leaving through the door and turning to face Oliver again. The man frowned.

"For what?"

"For making the numbness go away. Even if it was just for a little while. For making me feel…normal."

Jane bit her lip, taking a deep breath against the tears the threatened to fall. Oliver said nothing, his eyes falling to the floor. Jane cleared her throat.

"I hope you have a wonderful life Oliver." Jane smiled sadly, then turned to leave. She faintly heard Oliver call her name as she left through the door.

Before she knew it, she was walking through the door to Romans cell. The door to his glass cage open and inviting her in. He sat on the edge of his bed, a book open in his lap and his back against the wall. A grey scratchy blanket warmed his knees. Jane said nothing as she moved to sit next to him, covering her own knees with the blanket and resting her head on her brother's shoulder. He momentarily glanced at her with sad eyes, before resting his cheek on the top of her head. They sat in silence, reading from the pages of the book open in Roman's hands.

It wasn't much, but in that moment, they both felt that numbness ebb away, they both felt normal. They might not have had much…but at least they had each other.

And that was all that mattered.

* * *

 **This isn't my best work, but I really liked the idea and the ending. I didn't put the rescue in because I was having a lot of trouble writing it for some reason. I think my muse might be ignoring me. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! More to come! I am actually writing a short based off the promo of next weeks episode, so hopefully I can get it up before it airs.**


	24. Senile Lines

**Memento Mori**

 **A Selection of shorts and unrelated one-shots. Mostly stuff that comes to my head while watching the show or things I think should have happened. Things I would like to see. Jane Centric, but there will be shorts about the other characters as well.**

* * *

 **Hey guys, it up as the episode is airing, but hey I tried. Hope you enjoy it. It is a what I think is going to happen (or more what I would like to see happen on the new episode Senile Lines)**

 **Tell me what you think!**

* * *

 **Senile Lines**

"Why the hell would they think we were aiding a terror organisation!" Zapata's fists hit the table with a heavy thud. "We're trying to stop them, not help them!" She fell into the chair beside an exhausted looking Reade, her eyes darting briefly towards Jane with an accusatory glare. Jane shifted in her seat, a migraine drilling through her brain as she rubbed her temples.

"Calm down Tasha." Kurt said from the end of the table, his voice taking on an authoritative note as he spoke. "None of us have anything to hide and we have in no way been helping sandstorm or any other terror organisation. Once they give their interviews and do their investigation, they'll find we are innocent of these accusations and leave us be." His eyes scanned the room, first moving to Naz, then to Patterson. He moved his gaze slowly to Tasha and Reade then rested on Jane, his jaw tightening ever so slightly.

"That is, unless someone in this room has something they would like to admit to?" Jane looked up, only now realising the eyes of the room were on her, she felt a surge of hurt and anger clutch her chest. Scoffing, her hands curling into fists as she rested them on the table.

"Are you serious?" She asked through gritted teeth, then chuckled, shaking her head. "No…you're right Kurt…you caught me, in fact Mother and I blew up a few buildings just this morning before we went to brunch."

She saw Kurt's eyes fall to the floor and noticed the way Patterson looked down at her hands. Reade and Zapata tried their best to avoid her gaze. Naz was the only one that continued to study her, her lips pushed into a thin line.

"Jane I-" Kurt began.

"Don't bother" Jane interrupted, anger flashing across her face. He was about to speak again when hushed murmurs made him look towards the offices outside. His heart beat a little faster in his chest as he saw Weitz walk out of the elevator, towards the office they currently sat in, a smug smile on his face as he strolled passed the desks filled with agents whispering under their breaths as he passed. He pushed open the door to the conference room, his smile only widening as he was greeted by seven pairs of questioning, fearful eyes.

"Beautiful Morning, isn't it?" He said, letting the door close behind him and the two suited men that followed. "I must admit, I thought it would be a little longer since we saw each other again…it seems this team can't seem to stay out of trouble…"

"Just get to it Weitz. We have work to do." Kurt was the first to speak. Weitz's eyes only seemed to glow with amusement as he noticed the tone of annoyance in Kurt's voice.

"Very Well." Weitz said, looking down at the files in his hands.

"I think I'll start with..." He scrutinised the room for a second, a sly smile tugging his lips upwards as his eyes rested on the dark-haired woman at the end of the table. "The resident terrorist." Jane flinched at the name, her jaw clenching as she stood slowly. She noticed a flash of anger play in Kurt's eyes.

"Oh and I'm gonna need her in cuffs" Weitz mocked, his smile growing. Kurt answered with a growl.

"That's not going to happen Weitz." He said, standing from his seat.

"No?" Weitz asked, feigning confusion. "It was my understanding that Miss Doe is a highly trained and extremely dangerous killer?"

Kurt bared his teeth, growling once more. "You're not putting her in chains."

Jane sighed as she made her way towards Weitz, removing the cuffs from her belt.

"It's fine Kurt." Jane said shortly, stopping just in front of Weitz, she threw the cuffs towards him and held out her wrists. He smirked at her, his eyes never leaving hers as he slapped the cuffs on her wrists tightly. He then stepped to the side and opened the door, smiling once more.

"Shall we?"

* * *

Jane shifted uncomfortably in her chair as Matthew Weitz set up a small camera at the end of the room, humming a tune to himself that she didn't quite recognise. The cold metal chaffed her wrists as she unconsciously struggled against the tight handcuffs that bound her wrists. Her heart beat faster in her chest as she surveyed the room, the lack of windows making her uneasy. The two men Weitz had brought with him stood by the door, blocking her exit. She swallowed hard, trying desperately to control her shaking hands.

She hated feeling trapped.

Weitz made himself comfortable as he settled into the chair just beside the camera, he shuffled some papers as he took a sip of his coffee.

"State your name for the record please." The metal of the cuffs clicked against the surface of the table as Jane moved.

"Jane Doe."

"Ah, your real name please."

"Which one?"

"Your birth name." She cleared her throat before answering

"Alice Kruger."

"Place of birth?"

"South Africa."

"Date of birth?"

Jane remained silent for a while, searching her mind for any clue or answer to the question she had been asked. It just occurred to her that she had never thought about it before. Her birthday. It was something that seemed so trivial, so pointless. Shrugging, she bit her lip nervously.

"I don't know."

There was a sound of pen scratching against paper as Weitz scribbled something in his notepad.

"Right. Let's get down to business." He said with a smile. "How many years were you an active member of the terror group the NSA have dubbed 'Sandstorm?'" Weitz asked, his eyes ever moving from the pen and paper in front of him. Jane shook her head.

"I don't know."

"It says here…" He flicked through the files that lay on the desk, a deep frown forming on his face. "That sandstorm was funded by a substantial amount of money left to them after your…death." He looked up from the files and moved his eyes to Jane, slight wrinkles forming at the sides of his mouth as he pushed his lips together. "Tell me, how exactly did you get your hands on that kinda money?"

"I don't know." Jane repeated. Her anger was starting to get the better of her. "Maybe it came from the Orion project…that's all I can think of."

"Ah yes, the Orion project. Tell me what that was again?" Weitz asked, Jane could feel her teeth cracking as they ground together.

"I wish I knew."

Weitz was silent again. He shuffled through more papers.

"How many attacks has your group carried out on US soil?"

Jane shook her head, her hands shaking now.

"How many innocent lives have they taken and destroyed."

"I. Don't. Know."

"You don't know or you don't care."

"I don't remember!" Jane shouted, her fists slammed against the table and she swore she could taste blood in her mouth as she bit the inside of her cheek. It was the only thing keeping her from reaching across the table and snapping the smug bastards neck.

Weitz stood, picking up a file and making his way towards Jane. He stopped just behind her, leaning down and slamming the file on the desk. Jane couldn't stop herself from flinching at the sudden violent movement. For a moment, she expected he would strike her. Her body was tense as he flicked the folder open. Her breath quick in her chest as she waited for the hit that never came.

"These are just some of the confirmed Sandstorm hits in the last three years. Baltimore. A factory that created munitions for the military. 12 dead." He turned the photos so they faced upwards. Jane looked down at them with a numbness in her chest.

"Asheville, a supposed 'gas leak' at a small military academy, seven dead and fourteen injured." Again, he slammed a few photos on the desk in front of Jane, each showing the destruction of what used to be a group of buildings. Again, Jane felt a numbness creeping into her chest.

"Last…but not least. Washington DC. A car bomb that killed a high ranking general within the United States military. 3 dead."

This time, he didn't slam the photos down on the table and instead chose to place them one by one in front of Jane. The first photo was of the General. His blanked remains sitting in what was left of his car. His mouth open in a silent scream. Then, he placed the next photos on the table, his breath hot on Jane's neck as he leaned in. There was a clicking noise in his throat.

"His two daughters. Twins. 13 years old."

Jane bit her lip to stop it from trembling, her vision blurring slightly as she turned her eyes away from the ghastly images in front of her. The numbness was gone. Replaced with the agonising ache that was like claws to her heart.

"You might not remember these crimes Miss Doe." He whispered in her ear. "But that does not change the fact…that you still committed them."

Jane let the breath she didn't realise she'd been holding go. She could feel her entire body shaking now, everything around her becoming hazy and surreal. She could feel herself retreating into her mind, feel the self-loathing finally take a hold of her. Weitz voice seemed so far away when he spoke again.

"That black site that your friends sent you to…is exactly where you belong." He mocked. "Along with that brother of yours."

The last sentence seemed to draw her out of her trance, her face hardening and back straightening. She pushed away the photos that he had laid in front of her, her head turning slightly in his direction.

"Are there any more questions?" She asked, her voice completely devoid of emotion. "If not, I would really like to get back to work now."

Weitz stiffened, straightening his tie.

"Fine. Have it your way. Take her back to the conference room. Bring in Agent Patterson."

* * *

Six hours, thirty-four minutes and twenty-eight seconds. That's how long it had taken Weitz and his team to complete the 'interviews' with the team. It had been a long day. Jane had barely spoken more than a few words to ones that had remained in the room. They had asked her what her had asked of course, but her mind was busy on other things.

She sat at the far end of the table. Away from everyone else. One by one, her friends were taken by Weitz and came back looking slightly more exhausted than before. At least they went in cuffs, Jane thought to herself, but a voice in the back of her mind told her that she deserved the chains…that and so much more.

Weitz was right about one thing. She may not remember committing the horrible atrocious of her past…but that didn't make her any less guilty of them. She was no different to Shepard. She was ruthless, controlling. She did it because she let the anger get the better of her.

Roman did it, because she could control him. Just like Shepard could control her.

She tapped her fingers on the table as she heard the doors open. Zapata dragged herself through the door with slumping shoulders.

She studied the way Weitz held himself, his own shoulders slumping forward slightly as she let the door close behind him. He wrote something in his book before he looked to smile smugly at the team. Jane knew what was coming and she was ready for it.

"Well, that should be all for today." He said, closing his book with a slap. "There is just one more person I need to talk to." He said, Jane played her speech over in her head one last time.

"Who?" Kurt asked from beside her. Weitz made sure to fix his eyes on her before answering.

"The brother.…Roman?"

The room was silent for a moment, Jane could feel all eyes turn to her.

"Do you have a warrant for that?" She asked, seeming untroubled

"It's right in front of you Miss Doe." Weitz chuckled.

Jane took a sip of her coffee, looking down at the paper on the table, she took two long sips before answering.

"That warrant only covers this team and this teams adviser." Jane answered, placing her now empty cup on the table and putting an open palm to her chest. "Last time I checked, Roman is neither a part of this team nor an adviser…at least not in official capacity. He is technically still in the custody of the FBI" She leaned forward, taking pleasure in the way Weitz's face fell. The stupid smile that painted his lips moments before all but gone and replaced with a tight-lipped pout. Leaning forward, she looked at the warrant again, pushing it towards Weitz..

"This warrant may grant you access to _some_ things about this highly sensitive case, but it doesn't give you access to any of its suspects or affiliates other than myself. You even so much as attempt to speak to Roman you'll be violating the terms of this warrant, therefor for voiding it and committing a federal crime." She could almost feel the anger resonating from Weitz, trying to hide a smile as his face grew redder with each passing second. Leaning back and crossing her arms over her chest, she continued.

"Now, correct me if I'm wrong…because it has been hazy in the past, but isn't this government supposed to uphold the law…not break it?" She heard Patterson hold back a scoff of laughter, her eyes darting to Weitz before bowing her head and hiding behind a curtain of blond hair. Weitz glared at Jane as she held his gaze, daring him to challenge her. He remained silent.

"Now that I have cleared that up for you. Did you find anything that would warrant further investigation of this team Mr Weitz?" Jane asked, feigning a look of innocence as she pretended to care for the answer. The man pushed his lips together in a defeated pout.

"No." He said simply.

"So there is no reason for you to keep us here?" Patterson spoke up. Weitz didn't move his glare off Jane.

"No."

"Great…I'm starving!" Zapata celebrated, she jumped up from her seat and headed for the door. Reade followed.

"I am sure you can find your own way out Agent Weitz." Kurt said from the end of the table, he stood and fixed his suit. "But your investigation has kept me from doing real work, so If you'll excuse me."

Kurt left through the door and headed towards his office. Weitz watched him go with a snarl. It was Patterson's turn to stand. She giggled slightly as she took in the mans expression.

"You know, I could eat." She said, then turned to Jane. "You coming?"

Jane nodded and stood from her own seat and as her blond friend left through the door. The tattooed woman slowly made her way towards the door, reaching her fingers towards the handle and pulling it open. She stopped short of leaving, turning her head slightly so she was facing Weitz.

"Don't ever threaten my brother again."

With a smile, she left. Leaving Weitz glaring after her.

She didn't bother to contain the chuckle that escaped her lips.

* * *

 **(Updated and spelling fixed.)**

 **There you have it, I will be watching the episode tomorrow so I will see for myself what happened! Hope you enjoyed. (Also I know nothing about contract law and things like that, but what I got Jane to say made sense...I think. Even if it didn't Oh well. It was fun to write!)**


	25. Missing

**Memento Mori**

 **A Selection of shorts and unrelated one-shots. Mostly stuff that comes to my head while watching the show or things I think should have happened. Things I would like to see. Jane Centric, but there will be shorts about the other characters as well.**

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for the long delay, my muse has not been with me the last couple weeks. This one is pretty dark, so warning. Enjoy and tell me what you think. Again, if you spot any mistakes, tell me and I will fix them.**

 **I had two initial ideas for this, so I am going to write them both. They both start the same, with a different scenario, this is the first.**

* * *

 **Missing**

 **(Jane goes missing)**

* * *

Four weeks. That's how long she had been missing. Four long agonising weeks of sleepless nights and hard gruelling days that lead to nothing. The house was cold and barren without her, he sometimes avoided going back to the safe house at all. He would just wonder, much to the dismay of his detail.

He could remember in vivid detail, the night he walked through the door of their shared 'safe house,' expecting her to be there, sitting between a mountain of pillows in the corner of the room, a single light illuminating the pages she feverishly drew on. Soda cans surrounding her as she sketched. It was the sight that greeted him most nights, when he came home after her. It was her to relax, a way for her to release her demons without having to break or punch things. But when he walked through the door that night, four weeks ago. He was greeted with darkness, the destroyed appearance of the room only visible from the streetlights outside. Flicking a switch, his heart sank as his eyes surveyed the room. An upturned table with two of its legs missing, the painting on the walls torn from its shattered frames and blood. Jane's blood.

Roman couldn't remember the last time he slept. He found his mind was always working overtime. Horrible scenarios creeping up on him when he found himself thinking about where she could have gone…who could have taken her. He knew she wouldn't have just gotten up and left. She wouldn't do that. Not to him…would she?

Four weeks, two days and seven hours later, he finds himself sitting at her desk. A tattered sketchbook the only thing to occupy the table. It was the only thing she truly owned. He would often flick through the pages, admiring the artwork that decorated them. She had dated each page. The first entry scribbled in the bottom corner of the page was that night it all begun. The night she had crawled out of that bag in time square. The second picture, was of Kurt, every detail of his face expertly drawn in thin grey strokes of pencil. Roman couldn't have sworn he was looking at a photograph. The next three pages were of Patterson, Reade and Zapata. In that order, each sketch being as detailed and attentive as the last. His sister had even managed to draw Patterson's trademark grin. The one that made the younger blonds eyes light up. After that, the drawings become darker. Figures invading the page like skulking shadows, their appearance not even remotely human as they glared from the pages with featureless faces. At least another ten pages depicted something that both terrified Roman and angered him. Pictures of rooms with locked doors, scratched walls, men that resembled monsters and a woman in chains. Roman didn't have to be a genius to know that that woman was his sister. He turned to the last few pages, unable to gaze upon his older twins tormented mind any longer.

He always found himself smiling as he gazed upon the last picture in the book. A sketch of him smiling as he sat on a bench in the park. The city standing blurred behind him. The attention to detail always amazed him. Sighing he closed the book and placed it safely in the draw to his right. Rubbing his tired eyes, he reached into his pocket and took out the coin that always rested there, the metal cold against his rough calloused fingers. He held it in his hand tightly and sighed.

"Where are you?" He whispered to himself, letting his head fall onto the desk.

"You're the brother, right?"

The voice made him jump, a scruffy man he hadn't seen before standing in front of him. He frowned.

"Who are you."

The man looked towards the offices, then towards the elevator. He seemed nervous.

"Someone who knows where your sister is."

"Where. What have you done to her!" Roman was suddenly standing, his hands balled into tight fists as he bared his teeth towards the mysterious man.

"Let's just say I owe her." The man seemed unfazed by the outburst, continuing to look around with slanted eyes. Placing a note on the desk, the man turned to walk away.

"You didn't get that from me."

Roman didn't even wait for the man to disappear around the corner before reaching for the note he had left on the desk. A messy scribbled address blemishing the dirty white paper.

The arrive at the location exactly four hours after the man had given him that piece of paper. There was no need for them to be armed. The CIA already knew they were coming.

As they pulled up to the chain link fence of the CIA black site, Roman was first out of the car, his hands clenching and un-clenching by his sides.

Kurt was second out of the car, his face set into a hard glare. He placed a hand on Roman's shoulder.

"It's going to be fine. We're gonna get her out of here…but maybe it's best you stay here."

"I'm going in there." Roman said, Kurt knew better than to argue.

"Okay. But stay close and let me do the talking."

Roman nodded.

As they made their way towards the heavy metal doors of the reformed slaughter house, two men stood either side of the door, another man dressed in black jeans and a untucked shirt standing with his arms crossed in front of them.

"You in charge around here?"

The man nodded.

"Names Harrison. What brings the deputy director of the FBI to our neck of the woods?"

Kurt bit the inside of his cheek before answering.

"You know exactly why we are here. Just take us to her now."

The man feigned confusing.

"Who?"

"The woman you are holding illegally at this illegal black site" Kurt could feel anger boil in his gut.

"Black site?" The man spoke the words as if it were the first time he was hearing them. Kurt could feel Roman shift beside him.

"Stop playing games. She shouldn't even be here in the first place" The man in front of him smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

"She doesn't officially exist. She has not rights under the laws of this country. Technically, we're not doing anything wrong."

"She's a god dam human being!" Zapata yelled, the ferocity in her voice made Kurt visibly jump. If Reade hadn't have grabbed her shoulder, Kurt was positive she would have beaten the smirk off Harrison's face with no mercy.

"She's a terrorist…with vital information about an impending attack on this country."

"An attack she doesn't remember!" Zapata spat.

"So that automatically makes her innocent does it?"

There was no answer.

"We were hoping the interrogation would…jog her memory." The man continues.

"You mean torture!" Roman's voice joined the conversation, husk and angry as he visibly shook. Kurt's face was expressionless as he took a step forward, towing over the man they spoke to.

"We're here to take Jane Doe back into FBI custody. Take us to her now."

They were lead down a long hallway, through a series of locked gates and down two flights of stairs, the metallic smell of blench and blood becoming stronger as the air became stale and dark. Five minutes later, they stood at a heavy metal door. A thick lock at both the top and the bottom screeching as they were pulled open.

As soon as the door opened, light flooding into the otherwise pitch black room, they see a figure quickly scuttle away, flinching from the light almost as if it had burned them. Pushing the door open fully, the light illuminated just enough of the room to make out a small shaking figure of a woman in the corner. Bloody tattooed hands moving to cover her face as bruised tattooed arms pulled her knees closer to her chest.

The team are silent for a full minuet.

The room was small, no bigger than the elevator back at HQ, tiled wall to wall with dirty grey material. There were no windows, no bed and no lights. Kurt couldn't even imagine the darkens that would have invaded the room had the door been closed.

He could hear Roman take a shuddering breath as the metallic smell of old blood hit them. Kurt clenched his jaw, his eyes trailing down to the cuffs that chained Jane's feet uncomfortably close together.

"Jane. We're here to take you home." Kurt took a step forward, stopping the instant his friend flinched away from his voice, pushing herself further against the wall in a feeble attempt to escape, her entire body trembling as he approached. He couldn't quiet see her condition in the darkness, but he could see enough to know it wasn't good. He made a fist, breathing hard. It was the only thing he could do to stop himself from doing or saying something he would regret. He just hoped the others would do the same. He felt Roman shift beside him, his eyes focused entirely on his sister as he pushed passed Kurt and took three steps into the cell. His eyes were soft, blurred with unshed tears as he slowly approached his older sibling.

"J?" Roman said quietly, he could see Jane still trying to crawl away, the wall and chains stopping her from moving any further. "It's okay. It's me. It's Roman." He slowly moved his hands up in a pacifying gesture. He was finding it hard to contain the tears that threatened to fall, but he had to be strong.

"I came to take you away from here. To take home." He could see his sister stare at him through the gabs in her bruised and broken fingers, her trembling body dying down as she slowly moved her hands from her eyes, her expression one of fear. Roman had to clench his teeth as he considered her eyes. It was almost as if she didn't recognise him. He slowly came to his knees in front of her.

"It's me J. Your brother." He tried hard to ignore his sisters bruised and bloody face. Her split lip, her broken cheekbone, the circular burns that decorated her chest and neck. The way the rags seemed to hang off her normally muscular body, she reached her hand towards his face, her skeletal fingers tracing over the scar over his eye.

"Roman?" She tried to speak, but her voice was harsh and inaudible.

"Yeah J. It's me."

Her lips tremble as her hand falls away and his heart breaks as she grabs handfuls of his shirt, buying her face in his chest as a tortured rasping sob escapes her lips. She weighs almost nothing as he lifts her from the floor, wordlessly walking through the door, he avoids the gazes of the men that held her. The men that did this to her. He wasn't sure he would be able to contain his rage if he looked towards where they stood. He wanted nothing more than to beat them until their faces and bodies were a pulpy mess, then continuing beating them till there was nothing left. His jaw tightened as he carried his sister up the stairs, her hands clutching onto him tightly, hanging on for dear life. It's almost as if she thought if she let go, she would fall into an unending abyss.

When they finally reach the outside, she turns her face away from the light that burns her eyes. Roman thinks this must be the first time she's seen the sun in the weeks since she went missing. Seeing her in the light tears his heart in two. He carries her towards the boot of the SUV, her almost feather like weight making it easy for him to manoeuvre his left arm to open the boot. It opens automatically with a swish. He sits on the edge of the boot, holding her tightly.

Her hair almost reaches her shoulders, matted with months' worth of dirt and blood and there is a cut just under her hairline that appears angry and red. The restraint marks on her wrists matched the ones on her ankles and at least six long slashes crisscross her back, visible through the tattered rag they made her wear.

He ran a hand through her hair, carefully avoiding the tangles. Jane clutched at his shirt as he held her closer. She was completely silent.

"Listen to me. I won't let anything else happen to you." He gently lifts her head to face him, his eyes staring into her own. Her once vibrant green eyes, always filled with concern and wonder were gone, replaced by dull lifeless orbs. She looked up at him, expressionless. "You protected me my entire life…I think it's about time I start protecting you."

She blinked once. Slowly. Seeming as if she didn't understand what he was saying, then buried her head once more in his chest. It was only now he noticed the team watching from afar. He kissed her head softly and took a shuddering breath.

They had done it. They had broken her. Broken his sister. Broken the unbreakable. They had torn everything she was away and left a lifeless husk in their wake. It was his job to fix it. Fix her. Build her up piece by piece, just as she had done with him.

He wasn't going to let anyone tear her down again. Not Shepard, not the CIA and not the FBI.

That, was a promise.

* * *

 **So what did you think? I think the show glazed over the fact that Jane was at a black site for three months. I mean, she's tough, but she is still human.**

 **Please tell me what you think, next one up soon.**

 **As I said, I had two ideas for how this one was going to play out. It will start the same (With the first three paragraphs being the same) then a different story.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	26. Missing (Alternate) PT:1

**Memento Mori**

 **A Selection of shorts and unrelated one-shots. Mostly stuff that comes to my head while watching the show or things I think should have happened. Things I would like to see. Jane Centric, but there will be shorts about the other characters as well.**

* * *

 **Hey guys, this is the alternate version of the last fic, it begins exactly the same with a different scenario, also, looks like it's gonna be in two parts. Hope you enjoy. Please tell me what you think! Next part is written, I am just editing it, should be up by the end of the week.  
**

* * *

 **Missing (Alternate) PT:1**

 **(Jane goes missing)**

* * *

 **Missing (Alternate)**

Four weeks. That's how long she had been missing. Four long agonising weeks of sleepless nights and hard gruelling days that lead to nothing. The house was cold and barren without her, he sometimes avoided going back to the safe house at all. He would just wonder, much to the dismay of his detail.

He could remember in vivid detail, the night he walked through the door of their shared 'safe house,' expecting her to be there, sitting between a mountain of pillows in the corner of the room, a single light illuminating the pages she feverishly drew on. Soda cans surrounding her as she sketched. It was the sight that greeted him most nights, when he came home after her. It was a way for her to relax, a way for her to release her demons without having to break or punch things. But when he walked through the door that night, three weeks ago. He was greeted with darkness, the destroyed appearance of the room only visible from the streetlights outside. Flicking a switch, his heart sank as his eyes surveyed the room. An upturned table with two of its legs missing, the painting on the walls torn from its shattered frames and blood. Jane's blood.

Roman couldn't remember the last time he slept. He found his mind was working overtime. Horrible scenarios creeping up on him when he found himself thinking about where she could have gone…who could have taken her. He knew she wouldn't have just gotten up and left. She wouldn't do that. Not to him…would she?

He thought he could never feel as empty as he did all those months ago. When he woke up with no memory of who he was and what had happened to him, but every day that passed without his sister by his side, he could feel the empty feeling in his chest intensify. He always found himself wondering if his sister felt like this. Before they were reunited. He sat in the bathroom, his knees pulled to his chest, his arms wrapped around them as he fiddled with the silver coin in his hands. There was no sound, except for the constant dripping of the shower head.

When he wakes up that morning, it's to the arrival of his detail. The drive to the office is silent.

"I got a ping!"

Patterson hurriedly punched some keys on her keyboard, paying no attention to the way the images and data flew across the screens in the bullpen. Weller crossed his arms as he shifted from foot to foot, sighing tiredly.

"Got a ping from what?" He asked, his head slightly moving to Roman who stood next to him with a hopeful expression.

"One of the tattoos?" Zapata joined the conversation, Reade stood slouched beside her. Patterson quickly brought up what seemed to be grainy surveillance footage, turning to face the team.

"I got an automatic ping after the police in Queens filed a witness statement. The witness told local authorities that he saw a woman fight with some heavily armoured men that pulled her out of the van. When asked to describe the woman, he said she was tall with black short hair and she was covered in tattoos."

"Jane." Roman said, stepping forward ever so slightly, his eyes widening as he stared at the screen.

Patterson nodded. "I managed to track down the exact location of the witness statement and find some CCTV footage. It shows…"

She stopped, moving her eyes towards Roman, his wide blue eyes never leaving the frozen images on the screens before him.

"It shows what Patterson?" Kurt put forward. Patterson licked her lips nervously as Roman turned his eyes towards her.

"Are you sure you want to be here for this Roman, the video is-"

"Just play the video Patterson!" Kurt yelled, making her jump slightly.

"Okay, Okay…just…be prepared."

As Patterson turned and pressed a button on her keyboard, the grainy video came to life, showing what appeared to be a white van pull up to the gates of an old warehouse. Three people got out of the vehicle, wearing dirty beige flak jackets. They each moved to the back of the van, two positioning themselves either side of the door, whilst the other trained his weapon forward. The minuet the men opened the door, a smaller figure surged from the opening, knocking the closest man to the floor. A well-placed punch to the throat made sure the man didn't move again. The others rushed in to action, the shorter of the two reaching for the baton that hung from his belt. He surged forward, raising the weapon high above his head. In an instant, the woman was on her feet. It didn't take long to realise the figure to be Jane, her black cargo pants and white tank top were a dead giveaway. Not to mention the intricate artwork that adored her arms. She resumed a fighting stance, one foot behind the other as her hands raised poised and ready. It was only now that Kurt realised the growing red stain centred just above her hip. She was hurt. Badly. They watched as she dodged each attack the man sent her way, expertly finding her way behind him. She broke his neck in one swift movement. Turning, she faced her last attacker, once again raising her hands. Poised to defend herself. Kurt frowned when the tattooed woman suddenly arched her back, her entire body tensing painfully before falling to a heap on the floor. Her remaining attacker straightened his back as another figure walked in to view.

"Shepard" Kurt heard Roman whisper the name venomously under his breath. He continued to watch the video feed, his eyes focused on Jane as Shepard and the remaining solider carried her away. The video feed went dark and the room was silent.

"Patterson." Kurt spoke after a full minuet. "When was this?"

"Three weeks ago. The night Jane disappeared. "

"Why are we only getting the ping now?" Reade asked.

"The witness only came forward this morning."

" Three weeks is a long time?" Zapata echoed. "Jane would be long gone by now."

Kurt sighed.

"Tasha's right Patterson. Shepard couldn't have held Jane there for more than a few days. They would have cleaned that place out the moment they moved on."

"But they could have left something. Something that will lead them to where they went." Roman turned to face Weller.

"Roman…"

"It's worth a shot."

Kurt was silent as he turned to face the bearded man.

"Please…my sister is out there, she needs us, she needs me. Please…"

Sighing, Kurt nodded his head.

"Okay, lets head out." He ordered, turning, he moved towards the elevator. Roman reached out and grabbed his arm.

"I'm coming with you."

"Roman-"

"My abusive sociopath of a mother has my sister. I am coming with you. It wasn't a request."

Kurt sighed, knowing better than to try and change the man's mind.

"Fine, but you don't leave my sight."

It was night by the time they reached their destination, a thick fog starting to form as a biting chill hung in the air. Kurt watched the warehouse from the driver's seat, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up.

"I want everyone to be cautious. If Shepard is responsible for Jane's disappearance, she could have booby-trapped the place. Keep a cool head."

A series of nods was all the answer he needed.

"Tasha, Reade take the side entrance, Roman and I will go through the front door. Keep in radio contact."

He looked towards the warehouse once more.

"Let's move."

As they approached the warehouse, Kurt could feel cruel eyes follow his every move, cold and calculating as he reached his hand towards the door, he heard the slight crackle of static in his ear and as he pulled open the door to the warehouse, he realised to late the small bit of wire that pocked out from the top of the door. Within moments, he was on his back, his ears ringing as his eyes struggled to focus on anything but the dark spots that had suddenly appeared in his vision. A blurred figure approached him, tall and dark, cruel yet somehow familiar. The last thing he saw was a flash of bright green eyes than a butt of a rifle.

His word went dark.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be a lot longer, I was thinking about making this one a separate fic with multiple chapters, but I don't think I have the time to write a multi chapter fic. I will think about it. The next chapter is a lot darker and deals with some pretty dark themes, so be prepared. Please tell me what you think! PT:2 of Mission (Alternate) will be up by the end of the week.**


	27. Missing (Alternate) PT:2

**Memento Mori**

 **A Selection of shorts and unrelated one-shots. Mostly stuff that comes to my head while watching the show or things I think should have happened. Things I would like to see. Jane Centric, but there will be shorts about the other characters as well.**

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry this took so long, I have been away. :) Here is a nice long chapter for you. An alternate version of Missing PT2!**

 **Warning, this deals with some dark themes, so you have been warned.**

* * *

 **Missing (Alternate) PT:2**

* * *

There was a ringing in his ears. A shrill annoying drone that drilled through his head with every minuscule movement he made. He could feel a sticky substance warm the side of his head, his body feeling heavy as he attempted to shift from the uncomfortable position he found himself him. It didn't take him long to figure out he was tied to a chair, the ropes that bound his hands digging into the skin of his wrists. He opened his eyes, feeling grateful for the dull light of the warehouse. His head felt like it was in a vice. Looking to his left then to his right, his heart sunk as he realised his team were in the same predicament as himself. He knew he should have listened to his gut.

His flak jacket had been removed, as had everyone else's, their armour, weapon and coats laying on a table a few meters from where they sat. Tasha and Reade sat further from him, both unconscious and Roman began to wake next to him.

"Glad to see you've joined us Agent Weller"

The cold familiar voice greeted his ears like nails on a chalkboard, sending shivers down his spine. He turned his head towards the sound, seeing the way Roman's own head shot up to glare in the general direction of the voice.

"Shepard." Kurt hissed, searching the small space of the warehouse. The windows were boarded, no natural light, except for minuscule rays of sun that broke through the dirty skylight.

"I would have thought you would have found us sooner to be honest." He could see Tasha and Reade wake slowly out of the corner of his eye.

"Where's Jane?"

A chuckled sounded from behind them, familiar, yet there was something off about it. Something cold. It was followed by footsteps and the shuffling of clothing, Kurt turned his head towards it, his neck straining to follow the tall figure that finally came into view. His eyes went wide and the gasps from both Tasha and Reade almost echoed in the empty space.

"Is what you called me?" Jane's voice greeted his ears, but unlike the kind, husky tones it held when he had spoken to her last, her voice was cruel, decisive and devoid of anything that resembled emotion. "Not very original, is it?" His mouth hung open as she moved to stand next to Shepard, her body bent slightly ( _Probably still recovering from the wound on her hip._ ) Kurt's mouth hung open as he stared at her, nothing of the woman he knew before behind the eyes that glared daggers at him.

"J…" Roman whispered beside him, Kurt could see Shepard's eyes dart to the man, before moving to rest back on him. Jane's own eyes moved towards her brother, softening slightly as she stared at him.

"Jane, listen to me-" Kurt began, but as her eyes shot towards him, an angry snarl forming on her lips, a lump formed in his throat.

"Don't call me that!" She spat at him, her fists curling at her sides. "My mother told me about how you had me running around like your faithful dog." Shepard's hand moved to her daughters' shoulder, squeezing gently.

"What…No, that's not true. You're our friend Jane…."

"Friend…" She repeated, as if the word tasted like dirt in her mouth. "Is that why you took away my memories, held me prisoner…used me as your own personal weapon?" she asked.

"Took away your...Oh my god…she Zipped you again…Jane…you worked with the FBI-" Zapata started, the words only seemed to anger the tattoo woman more.

"I would never work with the FBI!" She turned to face Tasha. "I hate the FBI!" She took three deep breaths. "and after today…there will be no more FBI…CIA...there will be no more government and this country will get the restart it deserves." As Kurt stared into Jane's eyes, it was like staring into the soul of a madman. "Today, this country burns."

The Jane he knew was gone.

"We led you here, so you would not try and stop us. You and your team can live through this Kurt." Shepard spoke, moving forward, Jane glared at him a moment longer, before moving to the desk the equipment lay on.

Shepard took one more step towards them. A cruel smile tugging her lips upwards.

"You can still be apart of this Roman. We can do this…as a family…just like we planned." Roman glared at her, his eye twitching slightly.

"I am not going be your tool anymore."

She was silent for a moment.

"Fine. Then you're my enemy…and you're Remi's enemy."

She smiled and walked away without another word. The team's attention turned towards Jane as the woman shuffled through their belongings, checking their weapons and rechecking their comms.

"Jane…this isn't you. Shepard's indoctrinated you again. You have to try and rem-" Roman begged.

A clatter of metal on metal caught her attention, her eyes moving towards a small coin that had fallen out of the bearded man's pocket. She frowned, throwing the jacket carelessly on the table and bending down to pick up the coin. She ran her thumb over the familiar design, a warm feeling suddenly spreading in her chest.

"You recognise that coin, don't you?" The bearded man's voice greeted her ears and she turned to face him, her jaw clenched tightly. Her face softened as she looked at him, she couldn't help but feel drawn to the man. It was almost as if they shared a connection. "You have to remember me…please…"

She frowned, fiddling with the coin wither fingers. There was something about it. Something that felt important, but she couldn't quite place why in her mind. Everything was a mess. It almost felt as If her brain was going through a hundred thousand thoughts at a time, but none of them ever made a connection.

"Remi." He mother called from her from the doorway. Dressed head to toe in black. It was time. "Let's go."

She looked down at the coin in her hand, her brain still trying to make a connection. She heard a name at the back of her mind…a name beginning with an I… _Ian?_

"Remi!" Her mother called again, and suddenly the name had disappeared as soon as it had come. "Since when do I have to tell you twice?"

She looked at the four agents that still sat tied to the chairs, her gaze lingering on the bearded man. His expression one of anguish as she let the coin fall from her hand, the small circular bit of metal hitting the concrete with a clang and rolling away. She turned on her heel and followed her mother out the door. Leaving the team in darkness.

Kurt watched in horror as Jane disappeared through the door, hearing the distinct sound of an engine and the screeching of tires.

"Oh my god." He heard Zapata whisper. His mind was racing to catch up with what had just happened. He heard Roman hiss and grunt beside him before the man pushed himself back from his chair, the feeble wood exploding under his weight. He was on his feet in seconds, wriggling out the ropes that bound his hands. He made quick work at untying the others.

"We have to follow them. We have to help my sister…"

"Roman hold on." Kurt rushed towards his comms, quickly placing it in his ear.

"Patterson!" He yelled, it took only seconds for the blond to reply.

"Weller!?" She said. "Where have you been, I have been trying to get hold of you for hours…is everyone okay…did you find Jane?"

"Patterson, I need you to track the vehicle that just left our location" He ordered.

"Kurt, what's going on?"

"Phase two."

"Is Jane…."

Kurt grit his teeth before answering.

"Jane's with Shepard…. she zipped her Patterson. We need to stop them before they hurt someone."

There was a silence on the other end.

"Patterson?"

"The van just turned off the highway, heading towards Maddison Avenue. I will send you the tracking details." The young techs voice was sad as she spoke. Kurt phone beeped three times with the details.

"Send a swat team to stop the van Patterson!" Kurt headed towards the door, Roman and his team following closely behind. "We're on our way!"

If Kurt could press his foot down on the accelerator even more, he was sure his entire leg would break through the bottom of the SUV. He didn't even notice the world speeding by at a million miles a minuet, his eyes focused ahead as he sped towards his destination.

"What if we can't get through to her?" Roman's voice was sad and small in the tiny space of the car.

"Don't think like that Roman…she's confused…but we can still help her." Tasha answered, the scared man turned sad eyes towards her.

"What if we can't?"

Tasha opened her mouth to speak, but she could find no words to answer. The radio crackled to life in her ear.

"Kurt, turn left and take the slip road. Jane is heading right towards the second barricade set up by the local S.W.A.T. They have stopped traffic going either way, but Jane drove straight through the first!"

"There she is!" Tasha yelled, pointing to the end of the road as Jane sped past.

Kurt followed, slamming on the breaks, watching as Jane sped towards the blockade. The awaiting army of armoured men and woman diving for cover as she raced over the tire spikes. Kurt could only watch in horror as the car began to flip, the passenger side slamming into an armoured van and rolling, glass and metal entwining with each-other before coming to a complete stop. The street was silent.

Roman was the first to leave the car, running towards the wreak before being stopped by the closet S.W.A.T team. Kurt, Tasha and Reade joined them, drawing their weapons. Roman fought the men half-hardy as he stared out towards the wreak.

The entire passenger side was a mangled heap of metal and concrete. _No way Shepard has survived that._ The driver's side was also damaged; the door, caved in and the roof bent inwards at an odd angle. Orange flames licked the back of the van, dark smoke rising and becoming think.

It looked like a war zone.

Kurt was relieved when he spotted a bloody tattooed hand clasp the edges of the window frame, followed by another. Jane slid out of the driver's seat window, a deep cut adorning the side of her head. Shakily she got to her feet and glared upwards towards the blockade. One hand clasped around a thick shard of metal that protruded from her stomach, while the other tightly clasped a gun.

"Drop the weapon!" Kurt heard one of the SWAT team say, their own rifles pointed towards her, ready to defend themselves. He moved forward, watching as Jane took a shaky step towards the army that stood in front of her. She pulled the metal from her stomach and threw it to the floor. Her hand becoming a fist.

"Jane. It's over. Put the gun down!" Kurt shouted.

The dark-haired woman looked at him through the smoke, her face contorted into an angry snarl. Kurt's heart sank. There was nothing about the woman that stood amongst the destruction that he recognised. Jane was gone, once again replaced by the woman she used to be. The monster she used to be. He saw her hands twitching around the handle of the gun, the fire raging behind her as her eyes darted left and right, frantically searching for an escape. When she realised there was none, she turned her eyes to him again, her expression hardening. Kurt's heart shattered.

"Don't do it Jane. We can help you…"

His words fell on def ears, and as the tattooed woman lifted her gun, the sound of gunfire erupted. He heard Roman scream behind him. All he could do was watch as Jane…as Remi, fell backwards to the floor, her body riddled with bullets, the gun falling from her limp grasp and clattering to the floor. Than everything was silent, all apart from Roman's sobs as he struggled against the three armoured men that held him back.

Kurt closed his eyes and his weapon fell to hang on his vest. Roman screamed and struggled behind him, trying desperately to get to his sister. He looked over to Jane's silent un-moving form, three members of SWAT already approaching her.

It was over.

Kurt new the look in her eyes would haunt him forever. The pure hatred that lay embedded behind the brilliant green of her eyes. Remi might not torn apart the institution as she had planned, but she had managed to tear apart his heart and the heart of those who had cared for Jane.

In a way, Remi had won. Her battle was over and as Kurt slowly made his way towards the still body of his friend…he knew his battle was just beginning.

* * *

 **I am not really one for a happy, predictable ending. Hope you enjoyed. More to come soon. Any mistakes? Let me know and I will fic them.**


	28. 547 days

**Memento Mori**

* * *

 **A Selection of shorts and unrelated one shots. Mostly stuff that comes to my head, things I would like to see. Jane Centric.**

* * *

 **Hey guys. I'm back whoop whoop. Hope you're still reading. I had to take a little break due to health issues. This fic comes from watching the new trailer for season 3 (Which looks epic by the way) although I hate the fact that the siblings are fighting and Roman is being a bit of a dick. (He is being a massive dick to his sister) I am intrigued to see what is going to happen. As long as the siblings get a long in the end I am fine.**

 **Anyway, after watching the trailer I started to think about what Jane had been up to in the years she was on the run. So here is just one version of what I came up with. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **547 days**

She pulled her tattered jacket tighter against her body, the chill of the morning making her shiver. Even after all this time she still hadn't got used to the bitter cold here, at the very top of the world. It made her bones ache. She had never really done well in cold weather after the black-site, it had always made her body throb. In New York it was a bearable pain. Something that reminded her she was alive, but here, in this remote city in Tibet, the cold seemed to linger, seeping through her skin into her very being, slicing through her muscles like knifes made of ice.

Pushing three strands of dry hair from her face, Jane lifted her soup bowl to her lips and took three deep gulps, grimacing at the taste. Placing the bowl back on the table she pulled her jacket tighter still, wincing as she pulled at the stitches on her side, yet another battle scar received from the people that hunted her. She placed a crumpled note on the table and gulped down her water from a dirty glass.

It had been 547 days since she'd left. Since she had slipped her ring off her finger and placed it on the bedside of her sleeping husband. 547 days since she had disappeared into the night and 547 days of running. She was starting to feel tired. Tired of running, tired of never being safe and tired of everything good in her life being taken away from her.

She shivered as the door to the bar opened suddenly. A cold, icy breeze seeming to chew through the thick rough fabric of her jacket. Blinding light invaded the dark corners of the dive bar, lighting up the buildings questionable structural integrity. The door closed and once again, the place was bathed in darkness. The two men that walked in; strangers to this quiet town, snuck towards the back of the bar. Jane tensed as she watched them from the corner of her eye, taking in their appearance with a sense of dread. The men that had entered stuck out like sour thumbs, each wearing coats that singled them out as tourists. Their faces, although weathered with age held no hint of hardship, such as the locals whose skin was dry and battered by the harsh winters. The door opened once more and another stranger entered. Jane's heart beat faster as he approached the bar, a toothpick held loosely between his teeth. He glanced at her briefly before ordering a drink.

Moving her eyes towards the door she knew was located at the back, Jane placed her hand on top of the bar and took a deep breath. The man beside her was a giant compared to her. A wide as he was tall. Even under the layers he wore, Jane could see the twitch of his massive muscles. His drink was placed on the bar in front of him. A dirty shot glass with a rusty liquid in it. Whisky. His eyes turned to watch her again as he picked up the glass, letting the liquid slid down his throat and slamming the glass back on the bar. He reached into his jacket slowly.

It was the man that made the first move, pulling a large knife from his inside pocket and swinging it towards Jane's chest. Expecting the attack, Jane grabbed at his wrist and forced the knife into the wood of the bar, swinging from her chair and driving her knee into the inside of the man's legs. grunting, he fell to his knees. Grabbing the back of his head, Jane slammed it towards the shot glass that stood empty on the bar. Blood spattered the wood as the glass embedded itself in the man's head. He fell to the floor, lifeless. Grabbing the knife, Jane spun round, the two strangers already on their feet and rushing towards her. Guns drawn.

Two gunshots sounded from behind her and the men fell to the floor. Turning towards the bar Jane's eyes widened as the bartender stood behind the bar with a smoking gun. The older man's lips thinned and he inclined his head towards the back door.

"I knew you'd bring trouble." He said with a shake of his head, inclining his head towards the back door. He spoke again.

"Go."

Jane thanked him silently and headed for the exit. She didn't even have time to brace herself for the cold as she escaped through the back, stepping out into a long alleyway. Shanti like buildings towered above her, long ugly lines crossing from one to the other, colourful clothes seeming to float above her as they hung from the lines, blowing slightly in the icy breeze. For one moment, everything seemed peaceful.

"There she is!"

Jane's head spun round in the direction of the voice, momentarily shocked as a bullet ripped through the side of her arm. Hissing, she risked a glance at the two men that ran towards her, both clad in black, then turned and bolted in the opposite direction. She could hear the echoing footsteps of the men as they pursued her. Turning left, Jane jumped a fence, ignoring the pain in her leg as she caught her calf on the jagged metal, she pushed herself faster as bullets bit into the wall beside her, risking a glance back. They were gaining on her fast, breaking into a run once more, she could see the exit to the alleyway, a busy market filled with people, heading towards it, she slid to a stop as a black van pulled in front of her exit, the side door opening and a hail of bullets rained down on her. Grunting she ducked into a doorway, shoulder barging the frail wood and heading towards the open door at the end. A young couple began to scream as they scurried from their breakfast table, watching as the tattooed stranger disappeared into the sea of people outside.

Jane pushed through the throng of people, glancing back as her pursers fired off a few more shots. Her heart skipped a beat as a young woman beside her screamed and fell to the floor, yet more innocent blood on her hands. She searched for a way out of the crowed mentally cursing herself for putting innocent lives at risk. Seeing an opening, she headed towards another alleyway, larger this time, narrowly avoiding being knocked to the ground by a man running past. She kept running until she realised her mistake.

It was a dead end. Her shoulders slumped and she sighed as she heard footsteps behind her. The men from the ally and the men from the truck blocked her only way out.

"It's over Jane."

One said. His accent was heavy and deep. Turning slowly, Jane studied each person that stood in front of her. An Asian man stood at the back, Jane could have sworn she'd fought him before and the man with the accent. Arab, tall, dark and thin. His name was Omar and he'd been chasing her from the beginning. He was persistent and dangerous. He had a large scar running from the centre of his forehead to the bottom left of his lip, a scar she had given him, it was a fight that neither left without injury. She might have given him the scar, but he had broken her arm. That had been six months ago. The other men were strangers to her.

"There is nowhere left to run" Omar said, his body relaxing slightly as he took a step forward. Jane took a step back, searching for a way out. "There is no point in fighting Jane. You're not going to win this time."

Searching the rooftops, Jane saw her possible escape. Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself for a fight. Omar shook his head and snickered.

"Fine Jane. Have it your way."

Omar attacked first, fast and precise. Throwing a left hook, Jane ducked under his arm and kicked him the back, sending him flying into the wall in front of him. The others joined, the Asian man swigging a knife towards her face. Jane dogged left, then right, ducked, then spun, catching his arm and twisting his wrist, catching the knife as it fell from his fingers, Jane slashed towards the tall man that charged towards her, slitting his throat in a precise flick of her wrist. His partner, a tall black man built like a house sent a metal pipe crashing towards her arm, Jane grunted as she felt something crack, her fingers going limp and the knife dropping to the floor. Dodging his next swing, Jane didn't see Omar behind her, his boot crashing down upon her shin and forcing her to her knees, Jane had no time to react before the other man swung the pipe towards her face. She grunted as it connected with her chin, her body hitting the floor with a painful thud, the sudden violent movement ripping her stitches.

"You've been running for a year and a half Jane." She could barely hear Omar's voice over the rushing sound in her ears. "No one is coming to your rescue. Not your husband, not your friends. Your own brother sent us after you. You have no-one. You are nothing."

As Omar and the other man approached. Jane let out a defeated sigh, the pain coursing through her body becoming more and more agonising by the second. "It's time for you to finally die."

Omar was the first to step into her field of vision, large legs coming to stand beside her face as Omar stood by her legs, the click of a gun being cocked bringing her senses back to her. She reached for the knife just above her head and in one quick movement, she kicked at Omar's knees, rolling to her feet and driving the knife into the big man's chest. She didn't stop to look behind her as she bolted for the fire escape above, just managing to pull herself up the ladder and towards the roof.

She half sprinted, half limped to the other side, jumping the short distance from one roof to the other, she jumped another, one roof, two roofs, three roofs until once again, she met a dead end in the form of a 30 foot drop into the road below.

Jane peered over the ledge, her breath coming out in ragged gasps. Her side was in agony, blood already beginning to soak through her shirt. Her skin was sticky with sweat, but she shivered from the icy cold that clung to her body. Her right arm throbbed with pain and she could feel her face already beginning to swell.

"You really don't know how to die do you!"

Omar's voice greeted her again. Jane's shoulders slumped as she turned towards it. Bleeding from a wound on his head, Omar approached her, gun drawn and lips pushed into a thin line.

His hand tightened around the grip on the gun.

"It's been fun Jane, but enough is enough. It's time for you to die like a good girl."

Jane shivered, her body becoming weak from blood loss. She spied a cattle truck slowly coming down the road, than looked back at Omar, taking a tiny step backwards.

"I've never really been good at that." She said through chattering teeth. Omar frowned.

"Good at what?"

Jane looked towards the truck once more. It was almost directly under her.

"Dying."

With no more words, Jane let herself fall backwards over the ledge, her body meeting air before hitting the cattle truck with a painful thud. Her vision swam and blurred as she felt the truck continue down the road. A light snow began to fall. She let out a shuddering breath and closed her eyes.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. This is gonna be one of many ' _On the run'_ one shots. There will be more on pretty much everything else as well. Coming soon or, as soon as I think of them! **

**Please tell me what you think. I really love to hear your thoughts. As useual, tell me if I have made any mistakes with Spelling and grammar.**

 **Thanks guys!**


	29. 547 days Continued

**Memento Mori**

* * *

 **A Selection of shorts and unrelated one shots. Mostly stuff that comes to my head, things I would like to see. Jane Centric.**

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the delay I have been super busy with my new job. Some people were asking for a little continuation of the last chapter. Asking to write something about the monks. Although I might leave Jane and the Monks for another time, I have continued the last one with a very short exert of how she got to the monks. There might be multiple versions of this at some point cause I have lots of ideas for how she got there.**

 **This is a very short chapter but since Blindspot has premiered updates will be regular hopefully as I will watch the new episodes and come up with new ideas!**

 **So hope you enjoy and would love to hear what you think.**

 **A.W**

* * *

 **547 days CONT**

She woke to an intense pain in her side, a dull throbbing in her back and a stinging ache to the left of her face. Her body shook from cold, every inch of her seeming to tremble as she tried desperately to open her eyes. All she wanted to do was go back to sleep. Sink deeper into the scratchy surface below her and descend into a painless, permanent slumber. She could feel herself becoming less and less aware of the icy feeling in her limbs as she let herself relax, a wave of dizziness washing over her as she felt her tiredness grow, then, something wet and warm touched her face. Momentarily stunned, Jane slowly opened her eyes, frowning at the sight that greeted her. A goats face was a truly strange thing when looked at from upside down. Bleating, the goat licked her face once more, it putrid breath warming her cheeks uncomfortably. Groaning, Jane pushed the animal to the side, struggling to sit up and lean again the edge of the truck. Quickly glancing at her surroundings, she was both relived and shocked to find she was no longer in the city, nor a small village for that matter. The only thing that surrounded her were trees and mountains. A fresh snow had fallen, covering everything in a spectacular blanket of white, the tree tops were dusted with snow, as was the road. And the inside of the truck was wet where the snow had melted. No wonder she was cold.

Looking through the small window towards the driver, a thin man with a cleft lip, Jane ducked so he didn't see her in the mirror. She didn't want to risk announcing herself and startling the man, not did she wish to reveal herself to a potential assassin. She had learnt the hard way to expect even the most unlikely of people.

Slowly pulling herself towards the edge of the truck, Jane peered over the wooden ledge, watching as the tires left icy tracks in the snow. The truck was going slow enough for her to jump out and as she pulled herself over the edge and let herself fall forward, she hoped the fresh snow would blanket her fall. It did not.

For a moment, she just lay there, watching as the truck slowly disappeared down the road, then let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. A thick cloud of mist erupted like smoke from her frozen lips and suddenly, her arms felt like lead. Groaning as she rolled to her side, she pushed her palms into the frozen ground below and attempted to push herself up. She managed to lift her torso from the floor, before her muscles suddenly stopped working. She sighed, breathing heavily. With every ounce of her strength, she managed to drag herself to the side of the road, using a tree as leverage as she turned and lent again it. Jane's hand moved to her side, her jacket wet with blood, blood that was now soaking the earth beneath her. It was only now that she realised it didn't hurt anymore. Not her side, nor her arm or leg, or even her face. She just felt numb and cold and tired. So very tired. She let her head fall against the frozen bark of the tree, her eyes wandering over the scenery before her, and for the first time in 547 days. She smiled. This land was truly beautiful. It was the first time she had a chance to just stop and admire the view. A brilliant blue sky rested above snow topped trees and a red sun slowly sunk behind white topped stone giants. In the distance, she could see the silhouette of a temple resting on the mountain top. She let out three rasping gasps for oxygen and let her eyes close slowly. Finally, she let sleep claim her.

XXXXXX

When Wei Tashi decided he would be the one to do the food run that morning, he was not expecting it to be a very exciting day. It was a simple task. Drive down to town, pick up the delivery for the temple then drive the long road up the mountain to deliver the food for the monks. He was the only one on the force that didn't mind this job. He always found it so calming up high in the clouds, it always seemed so peaceful up there. He hummed along to the radio as he drove down the road, shivering as an icy wind blew through the open window. He had expected there to be delays due to a small festival in the city, he even planed ahead in case the weather took a nasty turn. He was not however, expecting to find a heavily tattooed woman, sitting half frozen and half dead on the side of the road.

He didn't hesitate before pulling his truck to the side of the road and jumping out, hurrying over to the woman already expecting the worse. To his surprise, she was still alive, barely.

"Miss." He called to her, his voice timid as he approached. His heart beat faster in his chest as he noticed the state she was in. The snow was stained red beneath her, as were her jacket and trousers. Her skin was pale under the bruises and her eyes were dark and sunken. He didn't fail to notice the wound on her arm, almost as if she had been grazed by a bullet. He was so busy assessing her wounds that he didn't notice the woman was staring at him, brilliant green eyes gazing at him through half closed lids. His hand moved to support her head, carefully avoiding her swollen eye.

"Miss. I'm going to get you to a hospital." He said, reaching for her arm.

"No" She slurred as she pulled away from him, seeming panicked, her body falling away from the tree and landing softly in the snow.

"I am not going to hurt you. I want to help you."

She shook her head, weakly fighting against his grabbing hands, Wei did his best to calm her down without hurting her. Catching her wrists, he pinned them against her chest. She stopped fighting, unable to move anymore and a tear fell from her good eye. Wei frowned as the woman mumbled something, her voice so horse and quiet it was almost inaudible. Moving his ear closer to the woman's frozen lips, she spoke again.

"Please….just let me die."

Wei turned once again to gaze at the woman, another tear falling from her eye as they slowly closed. Wei checked the rise and fall of her chest, then looked back at the van, shivering against the cold. He couldn't very well leave this woman to her death. Even if it was her wish. Scoping the surprisingly light woman in his arms, he rushed towards the truck, placing her in the back and covering her with a blanket. Jumping into the driver's seat and rolling up the window, Wei started the truck and continued his journey towards the temple.

The sun had long sunk behind the mountaintops and as the sky began to full with the twinkling lights of stars, Wei looked back towards the dying woman. Her eyes were once again open, staring at him with an intensity that made his heart beat faster in his chest.

"Don't worry. You're safe now." He said to her.

She blinked slowly, an expression of disbelief crossing her bruised features as she turned her head to look away from him.

Her eyes closed once more, leaving Wei, once again in silence.

* * *

 **As I said, It is a very short chapter. More to come. If I have made any mistakes please let me know so I can correct them.**

 **A.W**


	30. Champions

**Memento Mori**

* * *

 **A Selection of shorts and unrelated one shots. Mostly stuff that comes to my head, things I would like to see. Jane Centric.**

* * *

 **Hey guys. Here is another one for you. This is seat just before Jane left. Where she seeks help from an unlikely source. Hope you are still enjoying the fics. I will have more out soon as I have so many ideas for what happened in berlin / France and other places and some ideas that are connected to the last seasons as well. So hope you enjoy. Please tell me what you think. :)**

* * *

 **Champions**

It was well past midnight by the time Jane had made it to the bus station. Her body shivering against the freezing downpour that seemed to have descended upon Colorado, the rain soaking through the leather jacket she wore. Even the grey hoodie she wore underneath was damp, the soft fabric clinging to her skin uncomfortably. Pushing strands of wet hair from her face, Jane hurried towards the waiting room, she could already see Keaton's car in the parking lot. She scanned the area, weary of her surroundings.

The moment she entered the waiting room, she was greeted with a sudden warmth and the smell of cheap coffee. She could feel the numbness in her body dissipate as she stood in the doorway, the heating unit above the door warming her skin and drying her hair. She spotted Keaton sitting in the corner, two coffees sitting by his feet. He waved her over and as Jane approached him, she couldn't help but survey the area. She didn't trust Keaton as far as she could throw him. Didn't trust him to not have an ambush of guards waiting to descend on her and drag her back to hell. In the far corner, an old woman typed slowly on her old phone, her husband sitting next to her, his chin resting on his chest as he snored softly. At the other end of the room, just in front of a large window, a young woman no older than twenty rested against the wall beside her, white wires descending from her ears and into the phone she balanced on her lap. Jain could hear the faint sound of drums as the woman nodded her head and tapped her foot. Then, there was the young barista, a tall blond fellow no older than nineteen, he wore the expression of a boy that would rather be anywhere else but where he was now, his eyes cast down to his phone as he watched a video. He tapped his fingers on the cheap plastic surface of the counter, glancing at Jane briefly before moving his gaze back towards the small screen of his device.

"Here." Keaton voice was hoarse and tired as he lifted the cup from the floor and handed it to Jane. He sipped his own coffee, wiping away the tiny driblets that escaped from the corner of his mouth. Jane looked at the coffee with a weary expression.

"It's not poison if that's what you're thinking." He said with a scowl, Jane reached for the coffee he had just sipped, then took a seat, making sure to leave at least two spaces between them. Keaton sighed, letting his back fall against the hard wood of the beach.

"When are you going to start trusting me?" He asked, taking a sip off the coffee he had first offered Jane. Jane answered without hesitation.

"Never."

"Look, you called me here okay. I didn't have to come."

"You asked me a question. I answered it." Jane answered back. Staring him down. "You said you can get me out of the country." It was not a question.

Keaton shook his head.

"Yeah, I can have my guys pick you up. We can put you on a plane, give you a new life, a new identity."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I am not getting in any CIA van, plane, boat or any other vehicle you can think of. I'm not going to trust the CIA to keep me safe. I don't even trust you, let alone a bunch of your grunts following orders from god-knows who."

"Jane I - "

"I let the CIA take me to my new life, what's to stop that ' _new life_ ' from being chains and a hole in the ground?"

Keaton clenched his jaw.

"Tell me I'm wrong…"

Keaton glared at her for no more than a minute, then move his gaze to the floor.

"You give me passports and enough money to get out of the country and you will never hear from me again."

Keaton was quiet for just a moment.

"What about Weller. He wanted to come with you."

"I can't let Weller suffer for my mistakes. I can't let him leave his life behind. I don't want to be the reason that his daughter grows up without her father and I don't want to be the woman that made that father miss his daughters first words. Her first steps…." Jane tried desperately to hold back the tears that threatened to fall, then chuckled sadly. "Her first date."

Keaton chuckled as well and shook his head, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

"Man, I would pay to see what happens the first time Weller's baby girl brings home a boy." Jane and Keaton shared a laugh, before falling quiet once more.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Keaton said after a long pause. He looked sideways towards Jane, seeing how the woman teeth were biting into her bottom lip. She nodded wordlessly, trying desperately to compose herself.

"All I need is a few passports and a bus ticket across the border. I'll figure it out from there."

Keaton sighed, reaching into his bag, he could see Jane tense beside him and reach for her hip. Slowly, he pulled out an envelope.

"You know what I am doing is highly illegal right?" Keaton asked, Jane turned her head to look at him. "I mean technically, from a CIA point of view I am aiding and abetting a terrorist?"

"It was your choice to show up Keaton. I didn't force you." Jane looked away from him, surveying a black van that had just pulled into the parking lot. Her tense shoulders relaxed when an elderly woman stepped out, aided by a rather plump taxi driver. Keaton watched as she rubbed her hands together, subconsciously flexing her fingers. He could see the faint scars on her knuckles from where he had smashed her hands, they had healed well, but he could tell they still bothered her. The only scar that was glaringly obvious to him was the one just behind her ear. An ugly raised electrical burn normally hidden under her hair. He had turned the battery up to high. That was the first time he had accidentally killed her.

"Here." He said, passing the envelope to Jane, for a moment, she seemed shocked. "Take it before I change my mind."

Jane took it from his hands cautiously

"Once you're on that bus. You're on your own." Keaton informed, Jane nodded wordlessly ripping open the envelope and looking inside. Five passports and a wad of cash stared back at her. She folded the top of the envelope and placed it inside her jacket.

"Thanks." Jane stood as a bus pulled into the waiting area, Keaton rubbed his tired eyes.

"What do I tell Weller?" He asked, looking back at Jane. The dark-haired woman simply shrugged.

"The truth. Tell him I loved him too much to let him follow me. Tell him to live his life." Keaton sighed at the answer, glancing wearily towards the young man that manned to coffee machine. His eyes were still glued to the phone in front of him.

"You know Kurt's just going to follow you wherever you go right?"

"He'll have to find me first."

Keaton looked back towards Jane, but the spot where she had been standing was empty. He looked around the waiting room, then risked a glance outside frowning as once again, Jane Doe had pulled the diapering act on him. Slowly rising from his chair Keaton made his way towards the car he had come in, slipping into the driver's seat and starting the engine. Barely a minuet passed before his phone began to ring, clearing this throat he put the cell to his ear.

"Keaton"

" _Do you have her?_ "

Keaton paused before answering, biting his lip hard as he turned onto the highway.

"Negative sir. Jane Doe was a no-show."

 _"She knows too much. We need to find her."_

"Jane Doe has lived her life in shadow sir. If she does not want to be found. We won't find her."

There was a silence on the other end of the line, a rustling of papers and the sound of heavy breathing.

"I think it's safe to believe that she will not be coming back anytime soon sir. Jane Doe is in the wind."

A click on the other line signalled the conversation was over. Keaton threw his phone toward the passenger's seat and turned up the radio. He smiled sourly at the song that came on, the classic harmonious singing of 'We are the champions' greeting his ears and making the car vibrate slightly.

He used to torture her to this song.

Turning the music up, Keaton smiled widely as he began to sing.

* * *

 **So that's another one finished. How did everyone like it? I enjoyed writing it. More to come soon!**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **A.W**


	31. Numb

**Memento Mori**

* * *

 **A Selection of shorts and unrelated one shots. Mostly stuff that comes to my head, things I would like to see. Jane Centric.**

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for the long delay between chapters. I really wanted to get this out before the episode airs in America tonight so here it is. A little insight as to what Jane is feeling about suddenly being a Mom. Please tell me what you think as I am pretty proud of this short.**

* * *

 **Numb**

She felt empty. Numb. Almost as if something had been ripped from her in the middle of the night and thrown in to the deepest ocean. Never to be seen again. It was a feeling she was no stranger to, the very first day she crawled out of that bag she had felt some sort of emptiness, but it had been mixed with fear and confusion, nothing like now. Now she just felt cold, like all the heat has simply vanished from the world, taking with it any feeling of comfort.

She had lay awake the night before, her husband snoring softly beside her as she had stared up at the ceiling, her eyes unblinking as she watched the shadows slowly move across the room. Darkness slowly turning to a dull yellow as the sun slowly filtered through the gap in the drawn curtains. She had rose at first light, shivering against a cold she didn't really feel. Her bare feet frozen and numb as she mindlessly made her way to bathroom. She didn't bother to turn on the light as she showered and changed, her black tank-top sticking to her damp skin. Her stomach rumbled as she passed the kitchen, but she ignored it and made her way out through the front door, she closed it behind her soundlessly, leaving her husband to sleep.

Before she knew it she was at work, then suddenly she found herself standing in the doorway to the gym, the building empty except for herself and a few cleaners. Letting her bag fall from her shoulder she made her way towards the punching bag and began her dance. She hit the bag once, twice, three times, her feet expertly moving with the swinging contraption. Normally this made her feel better, it let out her anger, her frustration, but she felt as though she didn't have anything to let out this time. She just felt numb. She was neither angry or frustrated, she was not sad nor happy, she just simply, existed.

She didn't feel her knuckles burst against the punching bag, didn't feel her lungs gasping for air as she continued to dance around it, her arms delivering bone crushing blows to the blood-stained fabric. She didn't even feel the agony in her side from her bruised ribs she had received the day before. Sweat made her cloths stick to her body, the rough fabric becoming itchy and uncomfortable. She hit the bag again, sending the contraption swinging wildly to the side before landing on the ground with a heavy thud. She went with it, collapsing to the floor, her legs and body unable to keep her standing. Suddenly she realized she was no longer alone. The outside hallway was bustling with activity. The sound of voices and ringing phones and footsteps and laughing. Two agents trained in the corner, their concerned gazes layered with fear and distrust. She took three rasping gasps for air, unable to stand on her trembling legs.

Looking down at her hands, she frowned at her blistered fingers. Her knuckles were red and fleshy, thick red tendrils of blood crawling towards her wrist and dripping to the matts below. She made a fist, opening the wounds just a little more, desperate to feel something.

Roman was right. She was broken. Unfeeling.

"Water?" A sweet voice greeted her ears and as she looked towards the door. Patterson, dressed in black slacks and a red flowery top, stepped into the gym and handed Jane a bottle of ice cold water. Jane took it wordlessly, screwing off the cap and drinking half of it in one go. Jane watched as Patterson's eyes drifted to her knuckles a deep frown set in her face as she turned and hurried over to the first aid kit on the wall. She came back with a handful of bandages, tape and a small vile of antiseptic. Taking Jane's hands, Paterson wiped away some of the blood, then poured the antiseptic across the knuckles. The wounds on her friend's knuckles frothed unpleasantly. It didn't go unnoticed by the young scientist that her friend barely flinched. She didn't even blink.

"I know I'm not an expert. But I think the punching bag has to stay hanging up for you to use it." Patterson chuckled sweetly. Jane's eyes moved to the object in question, then moved her eyes to the floor once more.

"Do you think I'm a monster?"

Patterson stopped wrapping her friends hand with a bandage and looked up, her mouth open in surprise.

"What. No Jane, I don't think you're a monster." She waited for a reply. "Why would you even ask that?"

Jane was silent for just a moment.

"I have a child. A daughter. She would be 18 now."

Patterson was not expecting the answer. Her mouth once again fell open in surprise.

"What. A daughter… How do you know."

"Rossi. Sent me the adoption papers. How could I forget I had a daughter? What kind of person forgets their own child?"

"Jane. You had your memory erased. Everything erased, it's not your fault."

"I remembered Oscar. I remembered Roman and Marcos…"

"Those were recent memories Jane. You can't blame yourself. Your entire life was chemically erased by-"

"Me." Jane said, turning an angry gaze towards her friend. "My entire life was erased because I chose to erase it!"

"No. It was because your mother was a manipulative bitch who got in your head and convinced you to do this to yourself."

Jane had no answer. Deep down, she knew it to be true.

"Do you…want to find her."

Jane looked at her friend with a confused expression.

"You're daughter."

Jane thought for a moment, then shook her head, getting to her feet.

"No."

"Why not."

"It's been 18 years Paterson. I gave her up -"

"Remi gave her up."

"We're the same person. What exactly do I tell her when I see her Patterson." Jane said turning to her friend, her eyes were blurred with tears. "Hey, I'm your Mom. Sorry I gave you up all those years ago but I just really wanted to become a terrorist and destroy the world."

"That's not why you gave her up Jane and you know it."

"How can you know. Remi was just as bad Shepard, she was a monster, evil and heartless and…" Jane trailed off, tears finally falling freely from her eyes. Her chest ached and her whole body felt as if a great weight has been placed on it.

"You're right. _Remi_ was all of that and more. But I think that giving that baby away was the nicest thing she ever did."

Jane took a shuddering breath, her brow creasing with anger and confusion.

"How could you say that?"

"Because it gave that kid a chance at a normal life. Remi didn't just dump her at an orphanage. She found her a family. Remi knew that if she kept that baby, she would have had the same life as she did. A life full of killing and pain…"

Patterson approached her friend, placing a soft hand on her tattooed shoulder.

"Remi gave her daughter a life she would never been able to give her with Shepard in the picture."

Jane swallowed hard and fought more tears. She nodded her head. Agreeing with Patterson's words.

"You're right." She said, sniffing. "but it still doesn't change the fact that I should stay as far away from her as possible."

"Jane-"

"I'm a virus Patterson. Any life I enter I slowly destroy. People have a habit of just dropping dead around me. Mayfair, Carter, Pellinton…David…." Her voice broke on the last name and Patterson heart skipped a beat at the name. "Even the team. You're not dead…but you've been hurt. Because of me."

Patterson remained quiet, trying to find the words to argue. She found she couldn't.

"If anything happened to my daughter because I decided it would be a good idea to enter her life. I couldn't live with myself."

"Would you at least think about it."

"Patterson, can you really see me as a Mom?"

"Totally. You'd be the coolest Mom ever. Can you imagine turning up at her school to pick her up, covered in all your tattoos. You would be the MILF at the bake sale."

Jane frowned. "MILF?" Patterson avoided the question.

"She will just be turning 18 right. So your daughter will just be starting college. You can do what all moms do when their kids go off to college."

"Patterson. I don't know what Moms do."

"They bake cookies and make sandwiches, they hide little notes in their kids lunches saying 'have a great day'"

Jane was surprised at the feeling of pride she felt at the idea of her daughter going to college. However, it was overshadowed by the feeling of total emptiness when it came to baking cookies. She doubted Shepard has ever made Roman and her cookies.

"I don't even know how to bake cookies."

Patterson's smile grew larger.

"We should totally have a girls day where we drink wine and bake cookies!"

Jane frowned.

"My mom gave me her recipe from her double choc chip oat cookies and they are literally the best cookies in the world!"

Jane smiled slightly at the thought.

"We can cook in our pyjamas and build a blanket fort and watch movies and Tasha and I can teach you all the things moms do."

Jane thought for a moment, torn between what she felt in her head and what she felt in her heart. She sighed and smiled at Patterson's childlike excitement.

"Wine and cookies sound like a good idea."

Patterson smile grew so big, it almost reached her ears.

"I'm gonna tell Tasha to bring her PJ's to work. My place, tonight you can borrow my unicorn pyjamas."

Before Jane could argue, Patterson had skipped out the door with her phone to her ear. Jane chuckled slightly and looked at her hand. Pain throbbing all the way to her elbow.

Her mind was made up. It would be too dangerous to go looking for her daughter now, but it didn't mean she couldn't train at being a mom.

You never knew what the future could bring.

* * *

 **This knda ended on a happy note, which I was not intending while I was writing it. But I like it. I also love Paterson and would love to see more scenes between her and Jane. Hope you like it. As normal, tell me if you spot any mistakes and I will fix them.**


	32. France

**Memento Mori**

* * *

 **A Selection of shorts and unrelated one shots. Mostly stuff that comes to my head, things I would like to see. Jane Centric.**

* * *

 **Hello guys , hope you have enjoyed the holidays. This is the new update to the shorts. I have written a few more that i will be adding soon once I have edited them. Thanks for the reviews to the last chapter.**

 **This short is just a little something about what happened in France. Enjoy and please tell me what you think.**

* * *

 **France**

Jane shivered against the cold wind that numbed her skin, looking out over the city that stretched for miles before her. She had always wanted to visit france, but she had always expected it to be with Kurt. She had dreamed of a warm feather bed, room service, champagne and a balcony overlooking the beautiful city filled with life. She knew better than to expect something so normal and luxurious. However, she did not expect to be spending her time in this beautiful city, hiding out in an abandoned warehouse with three criminals. Nor did she expect that at anytime, she would be sitting on the edge of said warehouse, feet dangling sixty foot from the ground while she attempted to hide from an extremely promiscuous french women.

Taking a deep breath of air, Jane gulped down the rest of her cheap brandy, savouring the way the rusty liquid burned all the way down from her throat to her stomach. The wind picked up, blowing her hair from her face, looking down to the empty streets below, Jane dangled the now empty bottle between two fingers, waiting only a few seconds before letting the it drop. She smiled slightly as it shattered against the floor.

"Thought i'd find you up here." A kind voice made her jump slightly, she didn't need to turn around to know who it was. She felt the warmth of Clems body as he took a seat beside her, one leg dangling from the edge of the building as the other stood firmly on the floor.

"Needed some air."

Clem chuckled, it was a throaty sound, but it warmed Jane's heart. He was the eldest of them, almost reaching fifty, with a kind weathered face, large blue eyes and a peppering of white hair along his jawline. A scar ran from his left temple to the right side of his nose, coming to a stop just beside his cleft lip.

"Did you really need some air or are you just trying to get away from a certain french lady?"

Jane brushed some hair from her face.

"She's relentless."

"Maybe it's the tattoos."

Jane smiled widely and Clem's face lit up.

"There ya go." He said, "I don't think I've seen you crack a single smile since meeting you."

Jane sighed, looking down once more to the ground below. She bit her bottom lip.

"Hard to smile when you have nothing to smile about." She said, Clem looked at her for a long while.

"There are lots of things to smile about Hummingbird." He said, using the pet name he gave her when they first met. For some reason, it made her feel warm when he called her that. She looked at him.

"Like what?"

"Well for starters, you have a beautiful lady in there by the name of Celine that wants to jump your bones and for some reason, I think she would be freaky in bed." Jane chuckled. "Then there is the beauty of the city, it might be dark and dangerous by night but by day it's the most beautiful city in the world"

Jane nodded.

"What else?" Jane asked. Clem thought for a moment, then a wide smile crossed his face.

"Puppies."

Jane waited for him to continue, when he said nothing further she frowned.

"Puppies?"

"Don't tell me you don't feel all warm and giddy inside when you see a puppy. They're like magic magnets for happiness. You can't be sad when there's puppies about."

Jane's smile grew, shaking her head at the ridiculousness of his answer. Clem was a six foot four hulking mass of muscle, His arms matched the width of Jane's thigh and his face was weathered with scars. She had seen him break a man's arm as if it were a twig, throw another man half way across a large room and had lifted a slab of concrete from her leg as if it were made of foam. He had saved her life more than once in the short month they had been together and he had been nothing but kind to her.

"Puppies are kind of great." She admitted. They laughed together. A presence in the doorway averted her attention from Clem. Once again, her smile faulted.

"What do you want Dwyer?" Clem asked, turning to his friend. The man leaned against the doorway, stuffing a burger into his mouth before speaking.

"We found out where the package is." He said, mouth still full of bread and meat. Jane made a face. She had, had a strong dislike for the man the first time they met, that dislike had only grown in the month she had spent with him and his crew.

"You mean the little girl." Jane corrected. Dwyer looked at her with an amused smile.

"Potato, tomato."

Jane's jaw clenched.

"That's not even saying goes." Jane said, not even trying to hide her annoyance.

Dwyer shrugged.

"I don't get paid to be smart. We leave in an hour. Package is being held on a boat in the harbour that's due to leave port in the morning. Heavily guarded. Half the payment has already come through from the father."

Clem nodded his head and swung his leg from over the side. He stood and headed for the door.

"Come on hummingbird, lets go shoot some bad guys."

Jane sighed and followed reluctantly. She had a bad feeling about this job.

Jane slowed her breathing as she stared down the scope of the sniper. Scanning the deck of the boat carefully, she relayed the information to her team. Five men top side, armed with automatic rifles, handgun holstered at their left side. No armour. She could tell they were simple thugs from the way they covered the area, heavily armed thugs, but inexperienced. Attaching the silencer to the barrel of her weapon, she took a deep breath, reminding herself that the people on that boat, we bad people. Still. It didn't feel right to kill them. She picked her shots carefully, the music from the radio on deck would muffle any sounds of bodies hitting the water or the floor.

She pulled the trigger once. Direct hit, clean kill. He fell backwards into the murky water below barely making a sound as his gear dragged him to the bottom of the harbour. She pulled the trigger a second time, bullet entering just above the man's left eye. He fell to the floor in a heap, she pulled the trigger a third time, killing his friend before he turned around.

"Port side safe. Move up and wait for my signal." She watched through the scope as Clem, Celine and Dwyer moved up the bridge and into the boat. They hid behind a large container.

"Clem, you have one on your 2 o-clock. Facing outwards. Take him out." She watched as Clem put the man in a sleeper hold, dragging him behind the crate he currently took cover behind. Jane scanned the deck once more.

"Dwyer, on your six."

Dwyer popped out from his cover, driving a knife into the man's throat, The smile that crossed his face sickand Jane. The man fell to the floor in a heap, blood staining his dirty yellow shirt red.

"Nice shooting Hummingbird." She heard in her earpiece, Jane climbed down from her nest and made her way towards the boat.

"That was reckless Dwyer" She whispered harshly as she joined the team. The man smiled smugly.

"It worked didn't it. Let's get the package and get out." He made his way towards the door.

"Hang on. We don't know how many men are down there." Jane put forward.

"Only one way to find out." He smiled.

"And risk killing the little girl in the crossfire."

"That's a risk that we gotta take." Before Jane could stop him, Dwyer pulled open the door and rushed down the stairs. Clem grunted in disapproval, following him with a scowl.

"I love it when you pretend to be the good guy." Celine whispered in Jane's ear, slapping her buttocks before following the men. Jane bit her lip hard, making a fist before following the team, her weapon ready in front of her.

Jane knew where the others had gone by the sound of the gunfire. Loud and echoing in such a small area. She had narrowly avoided being hit by a falling pile of boxes as she walked through the the door, think splinters of wood flying up towards her face as they hit the ground. Clem was protecting the little girl that sat in the corner, sheltering her with his massive body, Celine took cover behind some boxes and Dwyer wrestled with a particularly large man that made Clem look like a stick insect. Firing two shots towards the men that had Celine pinned,Jane rushed towards Dwyer, tackling the man he fought to the floor and promptly breaking his neck.

"I had him!" Dwyer yelled, Jane got to her feet, removing some glass from her hand. She looked towards the man.

"Didn't look like it." She ignored the look Dwyer gave her and started towards the little girl, gently touching her arm while pulling the blindfold from her eyes. The young girl looked at her fearfully.

"It's okay. We're here to take you back to your father okay?"

The little girls bottom lip trembled slightly. Jane smiled at her and held out her hand.

"Let's take you back to your dad okay."

It was early morning by the time the team made it back to the warehouse. It had been a successful mission, even if Dwyer had charged in recklessly. Jane was just happy to be moving on from France, she had spent to much time in this city, with these people. She found out the hard way no to stay in one place for too long.

"That was a fn job Lee. We gotta kill some people, save a little girl and walk away from it all twenty grand richer"

Dwyer nodded with a smile, watching as Jane moved towards cooler at the end of the room. Pulling out a beer.

"I do have something else for us. Just, one last job. One that's gonna make us very rich.10 million dollars richer to be exact"

Jane froze as she lifted the open bottle to her lips.

"10 million dollars. Are you serious!" Celine yelled in excitement, Jane surveyed her for a way out.

"That could set us up for life!" Clem added with a chuckle.

"Well, what's the job?" Celine asked, almost jumping for joy.

"She's standing right in front of us."

It went silent for a moment as Jane felt all eyes fall to on her back. She tensed.

"Yeah, seems little miss painted lady over here, pissed off some very powerful people. People that want her head served to them on a silver platter." A familiar click of a gun made her ears twitch. Janes fingers twitched by her side, reaching slowly for the knife that rested there. She could see Celine in the reflection of the dirty window. slowly approaching her from behind. A large knife held loosely in her hand.

"Is this true hummingbird?" Clem asked her, from the look on his face, Jane could see the confusion in his eyes.

Turning, Jane gave Dwyer a charming smile. Taking a large gulp of beer she watched Celine in the corner of her eye.

"Somewhat." She answered Clem, she turned her eyes to face him, still keeping a cautious eye on the frenchwoman that slowly approached her .Her hand tightened around the neck of the bottle. Dwyer took a step towards her, the gun dropping slightly as he did so.

"Before we kill you. I want to know who you pissed off so badly."

Jane shrugged.

"I pissed off a lot of people. It's hard to keep track."

Celine was closer now, the knife glinting against the morning light. Jane finished her beer in two more swigs, holding the empty glass bottle tightly in the palm of her hand.

"Think about what your about to do Dwyer. I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me?" He chuckled. "It's three against one."

Jane stiffened and took a deep breath, slowly in and out.

"I'm not going to warn you again Dwyer. Back. Off."

Celine dashed towards her, the knife raised above her head. In one single movement, Jane lifted the bottle and smashed it across Celine's back, pulling her own knife and slamming it hard into her shoulder. Celine screams were cut short by a quick knee to the temple. Before Dwyer could react, Jane had driven Celine's knife into his leg, falling to the floor Jane started towards Dwyer, pain erupted in her shoulder as a shot rang out. Falling to the floor as a bullet ripped through her shoulder. Jane grunted, blood seeping through her fingers. Clem appeared in her field of vision. He looked down on her, a pained expression on his face as he pointed the gun toward her head.

"I don't want to do this hummingbird"

Jane moaned as the pain in her shoulder intensified, she replied through gritted teeth. "Then don't."

Clems finger twitched on the trigger, his jaw tightening as he shifted from foot to foot.

"Shoot the bitch Clem!" Dwyer yelled, trying desperately to stop the bleeding in his leg. Clem shifted once more, looking quickly towards Dwyer then back to Jane.

"Why do you have a bounty on your head?" He asked.

"Cause I made some bad choices."

Lowering the gun, he sighed.

"What the hell are you doing!" Dwyer yelled, Jane got to her feet shakily, looking up at Clems towering figure. Holstering his gun he looked at her for a moment.

"Go."

With the her left side soaked with blood, Jane headed for the door.

"Next time we meet., it will not be as friends."

When he turned towards the door, Jane had already disappeared.

Clem sighed. He would really miss his little Hummingbird.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed guys!**

 **Please tell me what you think of this and there will be more to come. Enjoy the rest of the year!**


	33. Never Leaving

**Memento Mori**

* * *

 **A Selection of shorts and unrelated one shots. Mostly stuff that comes to my head, things I would like to see. Jane Centric.**

* * *

 **This is set after Kurt reveals that he (SPOILER AHEAD) supposedly killed Jane's daughter. Hope you like it. Please tell me what you think. This one is not hat long, but I did enjoy writing it. Just something to tide me and you over until the new episode!**

* * *

 **Never Leaving**

It was a little past eleven when Jane's phone rang for the seventieth time. Kurt's name flashing across the screen in bold white letters, announcing itself with an obnoxious shrill screaming. Jane waited for it to stop, watching as the name faded away from the screen and turned black. She placed it in her jacket pocket. Motioning to the tall red-head behind the bar.

The red head smiled sweetly as she approached, the bottle of whisky already held in her hand.

"Another?" She asked. Jane nodded, placing a few notes on the bars surface.

"Just leave the bottle."

The red head frowned slightly but placed the bottle next to Jane, taking the money from the counter. She moved to the till, her eye trained on Jane as she cleaned down the bar. Jane poured herself a small glass, staring in to the rusted liquid. Her vision blurred

"I hate to say I told you so, but..."

There was a short pause as a woman sat in the empty seat next to Jane. Long black hair almost brushing the hard wood surface of the bar.

"I told you so."

Jane sighed, pouring herself another drink, she took the small glass between two slender fingers and knocked it back.

"It's been a while." Jane said, pouring herself another. "Thought I got rid of you for good." She continued. She took the shot and poured herself another. The other woman laughed. It was not a kind sound.

"Why are you here?" Jane asked, there was another pause.

"You know why i'm here Jane." The woman answered, her voice was cold. "I'm the only one you can trust."

The woman leaned forward, pale hands tapping on the hard surface of the table. "I'm the only one you know, wont fuck you over."

Jane chuckled slightly, taking a swig from the bottle, she didn't find the point in using the glass anymore. She had already planned on getting pass out drunk.

"Face it Jane. People like us...we don't get a happy ending." The woman continued, Jane tried her hardest to ignore the woman's voice, but it seemed to whisper in her head no matter how much she tried to block it out. "How many times do you have to have your heart torn out of your chest before you realize that we don't belong here."

Jane took another swig from the bottle.

"You mother hates you, your brother hates you, you killed your fiance and your little girl is dead all thanks to that perfect little husband of yours."

The woman's voice was familiar to her ears. It made her shiver.

"Weller was the only thing keeping you here, the only one you thought you could trust. Even now, as you wallow in your own self pity,...you don't want to believe that your little brother was right about him...about all of them."

Another shot made Jane's throat burn slightly.

"He is a bad man Jane."

Jane's hand tightened around the neck of the bottle, her body stiff and jaw clenched.

"You've pushed everyone away, you don't have a friend in the world...Except me."

"We are not friends." Jane spat, taking two more gulps from the bottle.

Once again, there was a long silence and suddenly Jane felt the whisky hit her. Vision swimming and blurred as she turned to face the woman that sat beside her. Remi turned to face her, a cruel smile plastered across her face. Bright green eyes staring her down as Jane swayed slightly from her seat. She was dressed all in black as usual, wearing the same smug expression as always. The look in her eyes had never been a kind one, it was cold, the eyes off a killer, holding to them a certain expression of insanity.

"You'll always have me Janie."

Sighing, Jane was the first to break eye contact, turning towards the bottle and taking another gulp.

"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

 **Short and creepy. Hope you liked it. More to come!**


	34. Sweden (Pt1)

**Memento Mori**

* * *

 **A Selection of shorts and unrelated one shots. Mostly stuff that comes to my head, things I would like to see. Jane Centric.**

* * *

 **This is set when Jane is on the run and when she loses her go bag in Sweden. Hope you enjoy and leave a review to tell me what you think. Thanks guys, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sweden**

* * *

Jane looked out over the dull city of Rosengård. A bitter wind biting at her face as she leaned out of the partially collapsed window of the building. Her very own temporary penthouse. The building had been condemned years ago, but that did not stop the squatters and the gangbangers from calling it home. For Jane, it was simply a temporary roof over her head, a way to escape the vicious cold outside. Not that it was any warmer inside however, what passed for windows were wooden boards, wire mesh or flimsy glass that fell out of the frame from the slightest of movements.

The apartment was small, a single room with a built in kitchen and a partial bathroom at the far end. It almost seemed the building had been condemned before it was even finished. Since the bathroom consisted of nothing but a toilet and a sink. She had hung a sheet on the empty door frame. For privacy. She did not know who she wanted privacy from, she hadn't even spoken to another person for a little over three months. It just somehow made her feel better having some form of privacy put in place. It made her feel...normal.

Wiping the sweat from her brow, she moved the cloth back across the window. Blocking the dull sunlight from outside. Moving to the kitchen she poured herself a cup of hot tea. Her body shaking slightly.

For as long as she could remember, which admittedly isn't long at all, she had never been sick. Not a cough, not a cold, not even hayfever. But on the second day she had spent in this building, she had suddenly come down with a fever. Her entire body ached and trembled and her head felt as though it had been trapped in a vice. The sheets she used to keep her warm were almost always drenched in sweat and no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't keep anything down. She wasn't surprised. She had been on the move nearly everyday for at least four months. never able to stay in one place for too long. She had hardly slept, hardly eaten and hardly stopped to rest. 10 million dollars was a pretty sum for any assassin...and everyone was looking to collect.

Warming her hands against the heat of the mug, Jane settled in the corner with her sleeping mat, leaning against the worn green bag that had travelled half the world with her. She had planned on leaving by the end of the week, she had already stayed in this place for too long, once she was better she would leave, she wouldn't be any safer on the road if she was still sick.

She spent the next three hours drawing, the dull light outside slowly turned darker, until an eerie silence fell across the estate. Apart from the low murmurs of the squatters outside, there was no sound. Not even birds, placing her small leather bound journal in her jacket pocket, Jane's eyes moved towards the door, checking to see if the locks were in place. Her eyes felt heavy as she closed them and rested her head against her bag, her body still aching uncomfortably. A knock on the door made her eyes fly open, her hand reaching under her bag for the weapon that rested there. Getting hastily to her feet, she wiped the sweat from her eyes and approached the door cautiously. Her body trembled as the cold air hit her skin and as she reached her hand out and grabbed the handle, she suddenly felt herself falling. The door, which had been there just seconds ago, exploded towards her, bits of wood and metal flying towards her face. She hit the floor hard, the force knocking the wind out of her as her vision began to blur. Before she could get to her feet, two pairs of hands grabbed each arm, dragging her backwards. Shaking off the dizziness, Jane dug her heels into the hard concrete floor, pulling her left arm free and reaching for the knife at her side, with a clumsy swipe of the blade, she slit the man's throat, turning on her heel, she dug the knife into the others leg, then slammed the heel of her hand upwards towards his nose. She felt the crack of bone as he fell lifeless to the floor.

She moved towards her bag and slung it over her shoulder, the gear seeming heavier than usual. Heading for the door, Jane moved down the hallway, ducking in to another room when a hail of gunfire ripped apart the wall beside her. Once again, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist, a heavy weight taking her to the floor. Jane caught the man's wrist as he moved a knife towards her chest, struggling against him as he pushed the blade further towards her, she grunted as the tip pierced the soft flesh of her shoulder, gritting her teeth as she tried once again to push him from her. Driving her thumb upwards into his eye, Jane rolled to her feet, ripping the knife from her shoulder and dragging her bag towards the window. Climbing onto the scaffolding outside, Jane started the six story descent towards the ground, her hands slick with blood and sweat. She quickened her pace, her foot meeting air as the scaffolding under her collapsed. The bag slipped from her shoulder as she fell, landing on a small walkway. It was almost as if she were falling in slow motion as she watched it disappear from view, her body hitting the ground hard as she landed on the frozen concrete below. She heard the crack of her wrist as it bent backwards. Groaning, she turned onto her back, taking a few deep breaths. A grunt of effort made her turn her head towards the sound. Narrowly avoiding the heavy attack that came from a rather large woman. Struggling to her feet, she looked up at the bag that hung off the ledge and sighed, turning her gaze back towards the woman that stood in front of her, she prepared herself for a fight.

Dodging her first attack, Jane landed three hard punches into the woman ribs, ducking under the left hook she sent towards Jane's temple. Kicking at her legs, Jane barely kept her balance as the woman shoved her backwards, unfazed by the attacks that smaller tattooed woman had landed. Skillfully swiping a piece of broken wood from the floor, Jane used all her strength and drove it towards the woman's head, She sighed once again as the wood simply broke in two, the woman, once again unfazed by the attack. Jane knew this was not a fight she would win. Dropping the weapon, Jane turned on her heel, heading towards the city.

She may not have been to win this fight, but she could sure run from it.

She had become good at running lately.

It's all she ever seemed to do now.

* * *

 **Don't worry, there will be a part two. Tell me what you think so far!**


	35. Sweden (Pt2)

**Memento Mori**

* * *

 **A Selection of shorts and unrelated one shots. Mostly stuff that comes to my head, things I would like to see. Jane Centric.**

* * *

 **This is set when Jane is on the run and when she loses her go bag in Sweden. Hope you enjoy and leave a review to tell me what you think. Thanks guys, enjoy! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, glad you guys are enjoying the fics still!**

* * *

 **Sweden PT2**

* * *

The first thing Jane had learned about this country, was it could get fucking cold. The kind of cold that you could feel in your bones. The roads were icy as she made her way into the city, the streets busy with drunk locals and adventurous tourists. The city looked almost nice in the night time, the cover of darkness hiding the dilapidated, grey of the buildings. Jane shivered, despite her skin being hot to the touch, she felt colder than ever, the small top she wore doing nothing to fend of the harsh biting snow. Stopping to catch her breath, Jane pressed her palm into her injured shoulder, groaning as pain flared through her arm and down her back. Peering round the corner, she could see the woman still following her, searching the crowd. Shivering again, Jane looked towards the washing lines above her, grabbing a grey hoodie and zipping it up. She did not need to be drawing more attention to herself. Somehow, she thought a heavily tattooed woman covered in blood would turn a few heads. Taking a deep breath, she made her way towards the subway.

Working her way through the throng of people on the platform, Jane risk a few glances behind her. The assassin that followed her not exactly hard to miss. She was bigger than most woman she had seen, hell, she was bigger than most men she had come across. Tall, almost reaching six foot, short blond hair shaved at the sides and arms that were about as big as one of Jane's thigh. Jane ducked onto the train as soon as the doors opened, watching as the woman did the same. Jane stayed as close to the doors as possible and watched as the woman stepped further in, a crowd of people blocking her exit. Jane never took her eyes off her pursuer, watching carefully as the woman started to make her way towards her. She listened carefully as a high pitched beeping signaled the closing of the doors. Jane waited till the last moment, then stepped out, barely avoiding the doors as they closed.

She smiled at the woman as the train left the station, waving at her through the window as it passed. She couldn't help but laugh at the expression on her face, the woman's eyes growing large in her unusually disproportionate head. Her joy was short lived when she felt the familiar sensation of a gun in the small of her back.

"Don't turn around." A cool feminine voice spoke to her. Familiar, very familiar.

Sighing, Jane mentally scolded herself for her arrogance.

"Are you going to shoot me in the middle of a crowded subway?" Jane asked. The woman behind her chuckled.

"Do you really think I am stupid?" The woman asked, Jane smirked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Move."

Sighing, Jane did as she was told, moving towards the closed section of the station. She turned then, facing the woman. Her face was noticeably burnt on one side, a burn Jane had placed there when fighting the woman for the first time.

"I like what you've done with your face."

"You. You did this to me!" The woman answered, Jane scowled.

"No, boiling water did that to you."

"You threw it at me."

Hey, you came after me. No one asked you or your brother to play assassin."

"You killed my brother!" She shouted. "All we wanted was the money!"

It was silent for a second. Jane's lips thinning ever so slightly.

"All I wanted was to be left alone."

A shout from down the hallway made the woman turn, a uniformed officer coming towards them. Jane took advantage of the opportunity, sprinting off towards the end of the hall. She had barely rounded the corner before the bullets hit the wall beside her head. Shattering the tiles. Barging through the maintenance door, Jane ran to the other end of the hallway, her heart beating painfully hard in her chest. Rounding the corner once more, Jane took the stairs two at a time, bursting through the door and out onto the busy streets. For once, she was grateful for the blistering cold on her face.

Closing the door behind her, Jane almost ran into an older couple as she turned on her heel and tried to get some distance between her and the subway. Scanning the crowd for the burned woman. Ducking into an alleyway, Jane let herself fall against the frozen stone wall, her vision swimming as she emptied what little she had in her stomach. The action made her dizzy, causing her legs to fall from under her. Wiping her mouth on the sleeve of her hoodie, Jane let her head fall against the wall, breathing deeply. Cracking an eye open, Jane struggled to her feet, grunting as she spotted the burned woman moving through the crowd towards her. She held her palm against her shoulder as she ran, blood already seeping through the grey material of her new hodie. Surveying the area, she noticed the busy bus station at the end of the street, the depot full of people getting ready for a long trip. Jane sped up as the barriers for the train began to fall, ducking under the wooden fence and running across the tracks, she didn't stop to admire her near death experience as the train sped by, the force of it going passed almost knocking her off her feet. She didn't have time to stop, didn't have time to breath. That could mean death.

Spying a tour bus, she made her way towards it, skillfully avoiding the prying eyes of the policemen by the coffee stand. The smell of bread and coffee made her stomach rumble. She hurried towards a bus that still had its luggage doors open, the driver checking his list as people made their way to their seats. She slipped by him unnoticed, crawling into the luggage carriage below. Burying herself behind a mountain of dark suitcases, she watched carefully as the woman that followed her stopped just outside, her eyes searching the crowds as they filtered onto the bus. Jane held her breath as the woman looked towards the open luggage carrier, trying desperately to control her shaking limbs.

She heard the woman grunt before she turned and walked away, hiding her gun as she made her way through the crowd of tourists. Jane let out a shuddering breath, letting her head fall against a large suitcase. She hoped the owners of the said suitcase liked the colour red.

She felt the bus shake as the driver closed the doors, the warmth inside the compartment a welcomed comfort. She heard the murmurs of the people on the bus, the sound oldly welcoming to her ears. If she tried hard enough, maybe she could pretend those murmurs were that of people she knew. Maybe she could pretend she has just fallen asleep in her safe warm living room, listening to the quiet conversation of friends.

She let her eyes slowly drift shut.

* * *

 **There ya go, that's what happened in Sweden. Will be writing more episode bits and bobs, so look out for those! Everyone seems to be so against Jane right now for 'cheating on Weller. I have some thoughts on that. I am not saying it was not wrong, it was but I can understand why she did it. I mean, the poor girl was on the run and from what we have heard, she was mostly alone for it. Everyone wanted to kill her. Clem was the only one that actually looked out for her. So i don't get all the hate towards the character just for that...I mean, Weller may not have killed her daughter, but she doesn't know that yet...what's worse, he still lied to her about it and only told her when Roman threatened him. He did not tell her to protect her, he did it to protect himself.**

 **However...**

 **(If she does sleep with Clem again then she is just being a bitch...and I am not even a Jeller fan. But I highly doubt she will. It would be way to out of character.)**

 **Rant over! Hope you enjoyed. More to come!**


	36. Sibling Rivalry

**Memento Mori**

* * *

 **A Selection of shorts and unrelated one-shots. Mostly stuff that comes to my head while watching the show or things I think should have happened. Things I would like to see. Jane Centric, but there will be shorts about the other characters as well.**

* * *

 **Sibling Rivalry**

 **A little short about a happy time. Short and sweet.**

* * *

It was cold. Colder than it had been for days. The snow that had fallen the night before added at least another three inches, covering the trees with a blanket of white. She pulled her jacket tighter around her shoulders, searching the treeline for her target. Breathing deeply, she moved position, her body trembling from the cold.

Moving soundlessly across the icy ground, she listened carefully to her surroundings, hearing the distinct sound of footsteps. Smiling, she moved towards them, ducking behind a fat trunk of an enormous oak tree. Remi watched her target for a while, his back turned to her as he searched the treeline in front of him. His body poised to attack. Aiming her weapon, she breathed deeply, ignoring the frozen feeling in her fingers. With one more breath, she threw it towards her target.

The snowball made contact with an audible splat, hitting her brother on the back of the head. The force of the throw made him grunt in surprise. Turning, he threw his own crudely made snowball towards her, she ducked behind a tree, chuckling as she scooped up another handful of snow. Remi heard her brother approach her, his second snowball making contact with her leg. Once again, she threw her own, hitting him on the chest and breaking into a run. She avoided being hit again, ducking and darting between the trees. Roman might have been stronger then her, but she was faster. Jumping over the small stream, Remi gathered some more ammo, holding a snowball in each hand. She waited until she saw her brother break through the trees, then fired, each small ball of ice meeting its target. He fell backwards, his buttoks landing in the shallow end of the stream. Hissing, he climbed to his feet, bushing off the mud and freezing water. He watched his sister with narrowed eyes as she continued to laugh, her arms wrapping around to hold her sides. Stepping out of the stream and onto the safety of the bank, Roman picked up a small rock that lay uncovered by the snow.

Smirking at his sisters obliviosness, he held the rock tightly in his hand, aiming it just above her head. The rock made contact with the snow covered branch above her, sending a sheet cascading towards her. It was Romans turn to laugh as he buried his older sister in snow, watching with amusement as the cloud of icy dust finally settled, revealing the dark haired woman to be completely covered in white. Roman chuckled, his breath catching in his throat as he finally noticed the glare his sister gave him.

"White suits you sis!" He chuckled, wiping the tears away from his eyes.

"You're dead!" Remi shouted, surging towards him. Roman dogged her attack, turning on his heel and sprinting back towards their cabin. He almost reached the safety of the wooden safe house but suddenly came to a halt. Looking up sheepishly at the woman that stood on the front porch. Roman cleared his throat. He made a face as his sister came bursting through the bushes, a large stick in her hand. Her clothes were still covered in snow. Coming to a stop beside her brother, her eyes widened as she hid the stick behind her back.

"What do you think you are doing?" Shepherd asked, her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl etched in her features. "I have been calling you for over an hour."

Remi and Roman said nothing, trying hard to regain their composure. Roman looked down at the floor, his shoulders shaking with barely contained laughter. Remi pushed her lips together as she stood to attention in front of their 'mother'

"We're supposed to be laying low...not out in the open acting like children." Their mother continued. Once again, the siblings said nothing. They knew better than to argue with the woman.

"Get inside and get cleaned up." Shepherd ordered, turning back towards the cabin with a stiff back. The siblings looked at each other, strifling their laughter.

"Now!" Shepherd shouted from inside. Remi inclined her head for her brother to go first, smiling sweetly. Roman smirked, starting for the door. He was not expecting Remi to swipe his legs out from under him, the stick she was holding hitting his ankles and sending him sprawling into the mound of snow by the front steps. He landed with a thud, his torso buried in a mountain of ice.

He heard Remi snigger as she ascended the stairs, A light playful sound that made his smile widen. It was not often he found his sister in the playful mood. Getting to his feet and brushing himself off, he chuckled and made his way towards the front door.

It was amazing how something as simple as a snowball fight could make him feel normal. At least, what he thought normal would feel like. He steeled himself as he reached the door and pushed it open.

Time to get back to reality.

* * *

 **How did you like it. I know it's pretty short, but it is just an idea I had in my head. Hope you like it. Tell me what you think.**


	37. Mama Bear

**Memento Mori**

* * *

 **A Selection of shorts and unrelated one-shots. Mostly stuff that comes to my head while watching the show or things I think should have happened. Things I would like to see. Jane Centric, but there will be shorts about the other characters as well.**

* * *

 **Hey guys, since Blindspot is not back till MARCH 2. (later for me as I am in sunny old England) I thought I would post a nice chapter about Avery and Jane. So here is a little short of Jane being a Mama Bear.**

* * *

 **Mama Bear**

Jane wrestled her coat from her shoulders as she closed the door behind her, throwing the worn leather carelessly towards the unmade bed. The hotel room she was staying in was not particularly fantastic; in fact it was quiet the opposite, but it defiantly was not the worst she had stayed in. Throwing her cell towards the bed and moving towards the bathroom, she stripped and climbed into the shower. The scalding hot water causing her tense body to relax ever so slightly.

She showered until the water ran cold, then dressed and headed towards the bedroom. Jane poured herself a glass of Whisky and took a seat on the floor, her back leaning against the side of the bed, she chugged the glass, not waiting to savor the taste before pouring herself another. Reaching for the photo that rested on her bedside table, Jane sipped her second glass slowly. It was a photo she had ' _obtained_ ' from Avery's personal file. She stared at her daughters smiling face and felt her heart ache. Ever since coming back from her ' _trip_ ' around the world, she felt overwhelmed by emotions. One moment she felt a mixture of fear, confusion, despair and misery. Other times. She felt nothing. Just empty...cold.

Today, it was the former. It broke her heart to see her daughter sitting on the other side of the interrogation table, strapped to a lie detector while Kurt and the team asked her questions. It seemed to be the family tradition, being trapped in that room and questioned to no end. She had reluctantly agreed to the lie detector but had outright refused when Reed suggested she stay in Zero division for the night. She was not going to have her daughter spend another minuet in a cell.

Jane saw to it herself that Avery made it to the safe-house safe and sound, choosing the two men that had kept her safe in her first year with the FBI. It killed her to leave her daughter, scared and alone; Just as she had felt when Kurt had left her for the first night, but not as much as it pained to hear the words that left her daughters mouth as she left.

Her daughter hated her.

She could understand why, but it still hurt to hear it. Jane thought she was pretty unlucky to have ended up with a mother like her...and an uncle like Roman. Avery has had a good life however, apart from the whole kidnapping and being held prisoner thing. She had, had a life Remi would have never have been able to give her. Having thought long and hard about it, Jane was actually thankful Shepard did what she did. Stealing her child away and giving her to someone else was probably the nicest thing her mother had ever done for her...How fucked up was that. At least her baby girl didn't grow up to be like her family. She had had a normal life. The life she deserved.

Taking a deep breath and wiping a tear from her eye, Jane placed the photo back on the side table and quickly finished the contents of the glass. She poured herself another and she let her head fall against the bed, staring up at the ceiling and watching as the light from outside danced across the dull white paint. When morning finally came, the bottle of whisky was empty and her back ached from her position on the floor. Getting to her feet she took a quick shower and left for work.

xx

She stopped by the local coffee stand on her way in. Ordering a black coffee for herself and a vegan brownie. It was then she realized, she didn't even know what her daughter would want. Was she a coffee person or a tea person. Sweet or savory? She thought for a moment, feeling a surge of guilt and deciding to buy one of each. One coffee, milk on the side, one tea, milk on the side, one chocolate muffin and one almond croissant. Packing it all in a bag, she continued towards the office.

It was a little after eight by the time Jane arrived in the office, heading straight to the interview room her daughter currently occupied. Avery didn't look up from the game she was playing on the device Rich has been kind enough to lend her. Jane placed the bag on the table and removed the contents.

"I got you some breakfast." She said. Avery glanced up towards the food, then back towards the game she played.

"I'm allergic to nuts."

"Oh" Jane's shoulders slumped. placing the pastry back in the bag. Kurt would surely eat it. They were his favorite

"You would know that if you actually took the time to raise me."

Jane bit back a retort, letting her daughter attack her. Avery has been though a lot, it was only natural that she would want to blame somebody. She understood why that person had to be her.

"What about the muffin?" Jane asked. Avery looked long and hard at the muffin before turning her gaze upwards towards Jane.

"I don't chocolate."

Taking a deep breath, Jane placed the muffin on the table, folding her arms.

"Just yesterday you ate an entire party pack of snickers bars."

A guilty expression crossed Avery's features for a brief moment.

"Would you prefer I order you something?" Jane asked, Avery looked up at her confused.

"Only if it's non of that vegan crap that you eat." Jane smiled for a second.

"No. I doesn't have to be any of my 'vegan crap'" Jane said, pushing the muffin closer. "Now eat your breakfast...and watch your language."

The teen rolled her eyes.

Jane's heart skipped a beat as soon she she looked out towards the office bullpen. The elevator doors opening and a single man walking out, Avery followed her gaze.

"What's wrong with you. You look like you've seen a ghost."

Jane watched them approach, her hand forming onto a fist.

"Stay here." She said distractedly, Avery turned once again to stare at her video game.

"Like I have a choice."

xx

Jane closed the door behind her as she made her way out of the interview room, planting her feet and crossing her arms. Kurt, led the team plus Keaton towards her.

"Jane-" Reed began, he did not have time to finish what he was saying before Jane interrupted.

"What is he doing here?"

"He came to talk to Avery" Kurt interjected.

"Like hell he is." Jane argued.

"Jane, it's Okay, he is-"

"That man is not going anywhere near my daughter."

Keaton sighed, a devilish smirk crossing his features. He ran a hand through his greasy hair, taking a step forward, Jane didn't move.

"I'm not going to hurt her Jane. I just want to talk"

Jane chuckled, it was not a kind sound.

"Funny, that's the first thing you said to me right before you had your brutes beat me half to death."

"I just want to ask her a few questions about -"

"You asking questions normally ends up with the other persons bones breaking." She could see Kurt flinch at her statement, an expression of guilt crossing his features as his jaw tightened. Beside Tasha, Reed sighed.

"Jane, we don't have time for this. Move out of the way, that's a direct order."

"You should know I am not very good at following orders Reed." Jane said coldly, she had yet to take her eyes off the Keaton.

"Jane..." Reed warned.

"He's not getting any where near her. Director. " Jane said shortly. "You want me to get out of the way. You're going to have to shoot me."

There was a silence as Keaton took another step forward. Challenging the tattooed woman, Jane didn't move. His smile grew wider as he kissed his teeth.

"I don't need to shoot you in order to get you out of my way. If I want to get in there. I will get in there." Keaton threatened. Jane smiled, her eyes growing dark.

"I'm not tied to a chair this time Keaton...so take your best shot." Once again, the two agents stared each other down, the tense atmosphere drawing the attention of a few other agents. It had gone deathly silent. Patterson noticed how tense Jane had become, her shoulders squared and her fist clenched by her side, she had moved her feet so they were planted firmly on the ground and her eyes held a primal expression, Tasha noticed this to, taking a step forward and placing a hand on Keaton's shoulder.

"I'm not going to ask you again Keaton. Back. Off."

"Sir." Tasha warned. "Maybe you should back off a little." Apparently, Keaton had noticed Jane's change in stance as well. Poised and ready to kill, he narrowed his eyes and his smile faltered.

"Fine." He said with feigned happiness, taking a few steps back. "I'll come back another time." He said, then without another word, he headed towards the elevator. The tense atmosphere remained.

"Jane, the CIA need to know what Avery knows about Roman" Tasha began, taking a step towards her friend. "Maybe I can talk to her, ask her some questions?"

"Is that asking questions like a civilized human being, or are you taking about the way you ' _interrogated_ ' Hurst?" Jane spat back. Tasha opened her mouth to reply, but quickly closed it again, looking to the floor. Jane turned her gaze to Reed, narrowing her eyes. "and you were the one that authorized those kind of methods." Jane looked between her two co-workers. Biting her lip and shaking her head she turned to enter the interview room again.."And here I thought I the FBI were the good guys..." Opening the door, she stopped short of stepping fully into the room.

"If I see him within five feet of Avery. I _will_ kill him."

Closing the door behind her, Jane breathed deeply her body trembling from the confrontation. She could feel her daughters eyes on her as she took three large gulps off coffee. Her hangover seemed to have gotten worse.

Her daughters large brown eyes watched her for a moment, almost seeming concerned.

"Who was that?" She asked. Jane shook her head, rubbing her temples.

"No one." her answer was short.

"Didn't look like no one."

Jane was silent. Avery watched as her mother rubbed at her temples.

"What did he do to you?" Avery dared to ask. Jane stopped rubbing her temples and looked up at her daughter, biting her lip. She breathed deeply before answering.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you so scared of him."

"I'm not scared of him Avery."

"Yes you are. I saw the way you tensed up when he stepped towards you. Even now I can see the fear in your eyes." The two woman looked at each other for a moment. Jane sighed, looking away.

Taking the muffin from the table, Avery tore it in half, placing the bigger of the two back on the napkin. Taking a bite into her own piece, she pushed the other towards Jane. Jane stared at her with a smirk as her daughter devoured the chocolate treat.

"I thought you didn't like chocolate"

Avery shrugged,

"I thought you weren't afraid of anything."

Jane smiled. She picked up the muffin. It most defiantly was not vegan, but right now, she didn't care.

* * *

 **That's it for that one! I actually really enjoyed writing this one. Please tell me what you think and give me some feedback. As usual, tell me if I have made nay mistakes.**

 **A.W**


	38. Siblings

**Memento Mori**

* * *

 **A Selection of shorts and unrelated one-shots. Mostly stuff that comes to my head while watching the show or things I think should have happened. Things I would like to see. Jane Centric, but there will be shorts about the other characters as well.**

* * *

 **This one is going to be in Two Parts. I am missing the interactions between the siblings. I am hoping and preying they make up in the show. This one is pretty long for a one shot, so I split it up into 2 parts. Part 2 will be posted soon.**

* * *

 **Siblings**

When Jane awoke that morning, it had been to the shrill screaming of her alarm clock and a headache that made everything blurry. She could faintly hear the sound of the shower in the bathroom to her left, steam seeping through the gap in the open door. She groaned as she threw the covers from her body, her muscles aching from the fitful sleep the night before. She rubbed her temples before getting up, making her way barefoot to the kitchen. The coffee in the pot was freshly made and as she poured herself a large cup she sighed, her fingers moving to rub her temples once more. The headaches seemed to be getting worse.

Jane made her way towards the balcony, shivering as a cold wind hit the bare skin of her arms. It had snowed the night before and as her bare feet crunched on the icy ground, she could hear the sound of sirens below. Placing her drink on the side, Jane lent against the cold metal banister, closing her eyes and letting the wind cool her face.

The memories had been coming back at an alarming rate lately, and each and everyone of them made her feel ill. They often came in the form of nightmares, but sometimes they would plague her at random points of the day, triggered by a smell or a sound and every-time she did remember something, she felt a little piece of herself go missing.

She faintly heard the sound of footsteps behind her. Strong arms wrapping around her waist and holding her tight. Stubble scratched the naked skin of her shoulder as Kurt rested his chin there and Jane opened her eyes, resting against him slightly. He smelled like coconuts and aftershave.

"Dreams again?" He asked.

"Memories." She answered.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

Jane thought for a moment then shook her head, sighing heavily.

"No." She said, disentangling from her husbands embrace, she turned and went inside. "I'm fine" She could feel Kurt's eyes on her back as she stripped on her way to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

xxxx

They arrived in the office at exactly 0900. The bullpen already alive with life as agents went about their duties. Jane finished the coffee she held in her hand in four large gulps, the still scalding liquid burning its way to her gut.

Crushing the paper cup in her hand Jane threw it towards the nearest trash can. She sighed as it bounced off the side and fell onto the floor.

A shout from the conference room made the couple turn, greeted with the site of Patterson standing by the doorway, her hand motioning them towards the room. Silently they made their way towards her. Kurt entered first, holding the door open for Jane and closing i behind him as she stepped inside.

He moved his eyes towards the end of the table, glaring at the occupant that rested there. From the look on Janes face, he knew that she noticed him as well. A tall latino woman sat next to him, dark frizzy hair, small pig like eyes and a crooked nose that signified a botched nose job.

"What is he doing here?" Jane asked, glaring across the room towards Keaton. Patterson eyes moved towards the scrawny man, then back to Jane.

"The CIA are working with us on this one." She answered.

"Joy." Jane said sarcastically, moving to the other side of the room.

"So what did you find out Patterson. Which tattoo did you solve and why is the CIA interested?" Kurt asked, glaring once more at Keaton.

"Oh, I didn't solve a tattoo." The young blond said, then smiled widely. "But I did find Roman."

Jane's face fell at the mention of her brother, her body stiff as a grainy picture of him appeared on the screen, from the corner of her eye, Jane saw Keaton lean forward in his chair.

"Where?" Reade asked from the head of the table.

"Right here in New York. He was spotted moving past an ATM at 02:00 two nights ago." Patterson explained.

"That was two nights ago" Jane began. "He could be long gone by now." She looked at the grainy picture of her brother once more, her heart aching.

"That's exactly what I thought, but he was spotted again last night in the same place going the same way. I managed to track his movements to this old bottling factory. " An old decrepit building appeared on screen, for some reason it felt familiar. "It was shut down five years ago and bought by a shell company...you wanna guess who owns that company?" Patterson explained, her smile getting larger. When no one answered she sighed.

"Non other than Hank Crawford. Major financier for our old friends at Sandstorm."

Reade got to his feet and straightened his suit.

"Good work Patterson, I'll will get the SWAT team ready to move on the location."

"NO." Jane shouted before she could stop herself. "No SWAT team."

Kurt sighed, placing a hand on Jane's waist. She could feel the eyes of the room on her as Kurt leaned in close.

"Jane. I know you want to protect your brother...but -"

"A SWAT team is the last thing we need Weller. He will see us coming from a mile off and when he does he will run and we will never find him again." Jane bit her lip and took a deep breath. "We go in small, just like what you did when you brought me back after..." She stopped and looked towards Keaton, who smiled in her direction. "After the CIA."

Kurt sighed, then looked towards Reade questioningly. Reade nodded his approval.

"Fine. Get suited up we leave in ten."

As the team filtered past Jane and out of the room, Jane let go of the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. She looked to Keaton, before turning on her heel and moving towards the door.

"I'll get my own team together. I could be a race."

Jane stopped short of going through the door, turning to face her tormentor. Keaton smiled widely, as did the agent beside him.

"Do you think he'll last as long as you did Jane?"

Jane bit the inside of her cheek.

"If you get to him first. You bring him here. His not gonna spend the rest of his days in some godforsaken black-site."

Keaton smirked, showing his teeth.

"We'll see about that Jaine"

"It's not a negotiation. Roman will stay in FBI custody...indefinitely, he will go to a prison that will treat him humanly and he will get the help he needs to get better...you're not going to touch him."

Keaton chuckled, as did the woman with the bad nose job.

"What if I don't like that idea Jane. What if I want to give your little baby brother the Jane Doe treatment?" The deputy director asked, Jane stared him down, unblinking.

"Then you'll live to regret it."

"Is that a threat Jane?"

Jane shook her head.

"No. It's a promise.

"What's stopping me from just taking the both of you. Locking you in a cell and making sure you never see the light of day again. I could get you cells next to your Mom. It could be a family reunion." Keaton smirked, it was not a pretty sight. Jane was silent for a while.

"Project Dragonfly..." She whispered.

Keaton's smile fell at the mention of the operation, swallowing hard as his eyes darted around the room. He lowered his head, moving closer to Jane. It took everything she had not to flinch away from him.

"What do you know about?"

"I have been remembering a lot lately Keaton...so unless you don't want to see everything about that project on the ten o'clock news and unless you don't want the CIA and the NSA to become public enemy number one... I would suggest you do everything in your power to make sure Roman is captured alive and well"

Keton licked his lips, his mouth twitching slightly.

"The Douglas Winter leak would pale in comparison to that project getting out into the public eye...don't you think?" Jane continued, cocking her head to the side.

"You know Janie. I am starting to think that you haven't changed at all. You're no better than your mother."

Jane's fist curled at her side.

"Harm my brother in any way and you will see just how like my mother I can be."

Turning, Jane made her way through the door, her heart in her throat as she felt Keaton's eyes follow her every move.

xxx

The warehouse was a forty minute drive. The drive was silent the whole way there. She could feel Kurt's eyes on her as he sat next to her, his hand resting gently on her leg. The moment the car pulled up near the warehouse. Her leg began to shake.

"Jane." He said, leaning forward and placing his other hand on her cheek. "You don't have to do this. You don't have to go in there"

She would be lying if she said she hadn't considered it. Lying if she said leaving it to the team hadn't crossed her mind. Letting them handle it and whatever happens, happens. The she would remember the orphanage. How she had always protected Ian from the other kids. Remembered how she would always be there to pick him off the floor and fight his enemies if he was unable to.

Jane shook her head and left the car without a single word.

She had to protect him.

Even if it meant her own life.

* * *

 **So what do you think. Part 2 is already written, I am just waiting to see what everybody thinks before posting it. I hope that we are going to see more of the siblings and I really hope there is a chance for them the make up. There is so much hate between them, but I like to think that there can not be that much hate, if there were no love there.**

 **Let me know if I have made any mistakes.**

 **A.W**


	39. Siblings PT2

**Memento Mori**

* * *

 **A Selection of shorts and unrelated one-shots. Mostly stuff that comes to my head while watching the show or things I think should have happened. Things I would like to see. Jane Centric, but there will be shorts about the other characters as well.**

* * *

 **Siblings PT2**

The warehouse, unsurprisingly was filled to the brim with boxes from around the world. The massive crates taking up most of the space in the room, causing the team to walk single file through the isles of what Jane could only assume, was illegal goods. What was Roman doing here? She thought to herself, studying the dark upper walkways above them. If she were Roman, that is where she would be. Somewhere high so she could evaluate the threat, but if it were her, she would have already planned at least three escape routes. She just hoped she would spot Roman before anyone else did.

The CIA had pulled up behind them shortly after they had arrived, Keaton taking a team of three agents around the back with him. Tasha and Reade had moved around to the third fire exit, and Kurt and Jane made their way towards the main lobby of the room.

As they entered the empty space of the warehouse, Kurt turned towards Jane.

"Jane, I need you to think. If you were Roman, where would you hide?"

Jane thought for a moment. The best place to hide would be upstairs in the office, it would have its own means of escape or at least a window you could jump from. It would have been easy to defend with only one means of entry and it would have a perfect view of the entire warehouse.

"Kitchen." She lied before she could stop herself. That was the last place she would hold up, it would be too enclosed, too much clutter and in a place like this, you would not see anyone approaching until they were right on top of you.

"That's where I would go." She hopped Kurt would not call her bluff.

Nodding, Kurt headed towards the kitchen, Jane waited until he had turned the corner before she started upstairs. She heard Pattersons voice in her ear and she sighed as she pulled the earpiece out, throwing it to the ground.

Roman almost knocked her down as he surged through the door, she barely remained standing as her hands wrapped around his biceps and pushed him back into the room. He squared up to her, hands curling at his sides as he readied himself for a fight.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"It's a little too late for that sis" His voice was like venom.

"You're not the only one that is hurting Roman!" Jane shouted, her own hands curling into tights firsts. He swung left, then right, grunting in frustration as Jane avoided both hits. Jane landed a hit to the left of his ribs, grunting as his fist came down hard against her cheek. She tasted blood as his fist connected with her jaw.

Avoiding the kick to her right side, Jane pushed him away, her eyes widening as he pulled a knife. She barely had time to dodge the swipe to her face and as the knife came down and embedded itself in her leg, she screamed, falling to her knees. Roman took a step back, an expression of concern crossing his face. As he reached towards her, she pulled the knife out, the blade slashing the skin of his chest.

Getting to her feet, she pulled her sidearm, breathing heavily as Roman did the same. For a moment, all they did was stand there, guns pointed in eachothers direction. She glared at him for second, her jaw clenched. He had dragged her through hell, torn her heart out, hurt her friends and turned her own daughter against her...yet somehow, she still just wanted to protect him. She still just wanted her brother back. Dropping her arm, she let the gun clatter to the floor.

"Well?" She questioned, shrugging her shoulders. "You got me where you wanted me." she said. "Now pull the trigger and be done with it."

Romans eyes darted down to the gun, then back to his sister.

"Pick it up."

Jane shook her head. Roman squared his shoulders.

"You took everything away from me." he said.

"I was trying to help you Roman. Get you away from that vile woman we called a Mother."

"But-"

"Tell me you're not better off right now?" Jane questioned. "At least when I erased your memory, I didn't stuff you in a bag and throw you to the wolves!" Jane could feel the anger burning deep inside of her. "I protected you...like I've always done. You could have had a life. A normal life!"

Jane could see the confusion in Romans eyes, hot tears streaming down her cheeks and burning the cut just below her eye.

"Having my memories take away from me was one of the worst things to ever happen to me...and it was always one of the best….because it allowed me to choose who I wanted to be. It allowed me to feel something other than hate and anger towards everything!"

Roman shook his head, his hand tightening around the handle of the gun.

"We could have had a life. We could have run...went someplace where we would have been left alone...but you chose them...you chose him!"

Jane shook her head silently, wiping the wet from her face.

"No Roman." She said. "I didn't choose Kurt and the team over you...I just chose not to kill hundreds and thousands of people by blowing up the entire western seaboard...I chose not to be the bad guy." Jane bit her lip, trying to stop the tears from falling.

Roman seemed to be searching for an argument, his eyed filled once more with hurt and confusion.

"You left me all alone."

""You're the one that chose to walk away." Jane said, her voice barely a whisper.. "You're the one that went back to Shepard. You chose her. You chose her the day she took my daughter away from me and you chose her again when she murdered all those people at the FBI."

There was a tense silence between the siblings.

"You're the one that chose to walk down the same path… to kill innocent people. Everything that you have been through since walking away that day… that's not on me. I tried to get you away from that life. You did this to yourself."

Roman shifted as the gun shook in his hand.

"Pick up the gun!" Roman shouted, his eyes filled with unshed tears. Jane looked down at the gun at her feet, then looked at Roman, kicking the weapon away.

"I'm not going to fight you anymore Roman. You're my brother. I could never hurt you...and I am so tired of fighting."

Janes shoulders slumped and that moment,, she felt completely defeated. Roman lowered the gun slowly, the weapon dropping from his fingers as he fell to his knees. A sob broke from his lips and his shoulders shook. Jane limped over to him, falling to her knees beside him and taking him into her arms. He leant heavily against her, his arms wrapping around her neck.

"I'm sorry...i'm so sorry." He wept, taking fistfulls of her shirt and pulling her close. Jane was silent for a while, holding back tears of her own. She shrugged timidly.

"Siblings fight." She said simply, sniffing. "They don't normally shoot at each other and cause international incidents but...we have always been a special cause." She smiled slightly when her brother chuckled, turning his tear streaked face towards her. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out something silver. Gently taking Janes hand, he placed it it her open palm, closing her fingers and squeezing her hand tightly.

"You can keep hold of it...for now." He smiled weakly. Jane already knew what it was before looking at it. Heavy boots moving up the stairs made them both turn towards the entrance, Kurt yelling Jane's name. Jane stood, moving towards the door and slamming it shut.

"What are you doing?" Roman asked.

"Go." She said, inclinging her head towards the open window. Roman followed her gaze. Then looked back at her.

"But-"

"Roman, I want more then to have you in my life...but right now that's not an option and if they catch you, it never will be."

"Jane."

"Roman leave, they're almost here. Lay low somewhere, build a life for yourself.." Leaving her post at the door, she could hear Kurt and the team trying to break through. Moving to her brothers side, she hugged him tightly.

"We'll see each other again. I promise." She held him tighter as he returned the hug. Pulling away, she looked at him with a tear streaked face. "Just don't do anything...illegal."

"What's going to happen to you?" He asked. ""If they find out you protected me...let me go,they will-"

Jane stopped him mid sentence, knowing exactly what she was doing. She also know exactly what would happen to her if anyone ever found out.

""I'll handle it." She turned her head towards the door, the banging had intensified, it wouldn't be long until the broke the lock. She wiped her face dry with the back of her sleeve, composing herself.

"Go."

He hesitated for a moment, gazing at her with an adoration and heartbreak.

"I'm sorry."

He said, then he was gone without another word.

* * *

 **I have a few more ideas on how this could go down. So I might write a few one shots on how the siblings reunite. Hope you liked this one, tell me what you think.**

 **A.W**


	40. Sister, Sister

**Memento Mori**

* * *

 **A Selection of shorts and unrelated one-shots. Mostly stuff that comes to my head while watching the show or things I think should have happened. Things I would like to see. Jane Centric, but there will be shorts about the other characters as well.**

* * *

 **Sister, Sister**

"Favorite colour?" Avery asked as she bit into a brownie, washing it down with a glass of milk. Jane thought for a moment, wiping dry a large plate and placing it back in the cupboard.

"Green." She said, pouring herself a glass of wine. Smiling, Jane turned to Avery and perched on the chair opposite her. She took three small sips of her wine.

"Yours?" She asked.

"Blue." Avery smiled, resting her chin on the palm of her hand as she placed her elbow on the counter.

"Favorite type of music?" Avery asked again, Jane cleared her throat and answered quietly.

"Country." She replied, chuckling as her daughter scrunched up her nose. A slightly judgmental expression on her face. "You?"

"Little bit of everything...I mostly like Jazz." Jane nodded in approval and waited for the next question.

"Favorite movie?"

Jane took another sip of wine as she thought hard about an answer.

"Honestly , I don't know." she shrugged. Avery frowned as she wiped some milk from her lip.

""How do you not know what your favorite movie is?" Avery chuckled, Jane shrugged once more.

"Well ever since I came to the FBI I haven't really had time to watch movies. I don't really remember my life before the FBI except for a few things I... really wish I didn't remember...and I have a feeling Remi was not exactly a...avid movie watcher..."

Avery looked down at her hands, seeming saddened by her mother's confession. Jane bit her bottom lip, annoyed at herself for making the night slightly depressing. Forcing a smile, she spoke again. "That's probably why I don't get the daily movie references Rich comes out with." She chuckled.

"Maybe we can have a movie night!" Avery said excitedly. "We can order a pizza, watch some classics maybe have some wine..." Avery smiled as her eyes moved to the bottle by the stove and as Jane moved to grab it, she chuckled, pulling out another wine glass.

"You can have one." she said, filling the glass halfway. She placed the bottle down on the counter and turned her head towards the door. "Just don't tell Kurt." Avery chuckled and sipped her wine, looking at her mother with curious eyes.

"I think we should start with Lord of the Rings...we can have a full marathon. Directors cut!" The young girl said excitedly, her eyes growing wide. Jane shook her head in amusement as her phone began to rang, Smirking, she stood and moved towards it, frowning at the unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hello Jane."

Janes heart sunk at the sound of his voice. Glancing towards Avery, she made her way to the living room, her fist clenching by her side.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice...one last time. I can't believe I was so blind...I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"Roman. We can work this out. There is no need for us to fight anymore."

"Now you want to talk. Thought you wanted nothing to do with me."

A few blocks away, Jane could hear the distinct sound of a train, she listened carefully as the sound repeated in the background of the phone call. She frowned, glancing out at the city.

"I didn't mean what I said at the Gala...not all of it. I want you to be apart of my life Roman. Why can't we both have what we want and still have each other?" There was a silence on the other end of the call. "I want to sort this out. We've been at each others side our entire lives...we can move past this."

"We haven't been at each other sides Jane" He said her name with venom in his voice. "It was Remi and I against the word...then you came along and ruined it."

""I might not be Remi anymore Roman, but that does not mean that I am not your sister. I'm-"

""I'm done talking now Jane. Goodbye."

Jane heard a click, then a dial tone. She held back a growl of anger as she threw the phone across the room, the object crashing into the wall and smashing beyond recognition. Jane took a deep breath, feeling a familiar icy feeling creeping into her chest. She clenched her fist and tried to control her breathing.

"Is everything okay?" A timid voice called from the kitchen doorway, Jane spun round, Mentally kicking herself for losing her calm.

"Yeah. Fine." Jane said, looking towards her shattered phone and forcing a smile. "Dam cold callers."

"It's 9pm." Avery put forward, Jane simply nodded.

"How about that pizza?"

It was at that moment, the lights turned off, the radio that was playing in the background become nothing but static and the microwave, that had been warming up a plate of nachos, ceased to make any sound whatsoever. Jane saw Avery frown in the doorway, watching as she moved towards the large window leading out onto the balcony. Looking out of the window, Jane noticed no one else has been affected by the power cut.

"Avery get away from the window!"

In an instant, the pane of glass shattered,sending glass flying in all directions, Jane covered her face as shards came flying towards her, cutting the soft skin of her arms. She barely felt the pain of the cuts as a dark figure came flying through the door, knocking her to the floor, a flash of a knife coming towards her and embedding itself beside her head. She avoided the knife again and again, before wriggling her arms free from beneath her and catching her attackers wrist. She felt him twitch in surprise as she effortlessly slid the knife into the soft spot just above his collarbone. He fell to the floor lifelessly, red staining the wooden floor beneath him. Jane took a deep breath and got to her feet. Grimacing at the deep, throbbing cuts on her arms.

"Avery, are you okay?" She shouted, looking for her daughter through the darkness. When she didn't answer, Jane moved further into the kitchen. "Avery!"

Jane rushed to her daughters side, her hands moving to the gushing wound at her neck. Avery's white top has already stained red, her face pale and eyes blurry. A barely audible sound escaped the young girls lips and Jane pressed harder on the wound.

"You're fine." She stuttered, looking towards Avery's own phone that rested on the counter. "You're fine...it's just a scrape..." she said. Grabbing the phone and being careful not to take pressure off the wound, Jane called an ambulance. After giving the operator the information, Jane turned once again to her daughter, noticing the way her eyes started to flutter.

"No Avery...stay awake...okay, just stay awake."

Jane sobbed as Avery's eyes closed.

Patterson hurried through the busy hospital hallways, narrowly avoiding being hit by a gurney that raced down the hallway. She pushed her way through a group of medical students that blocked the hallway and turned the corner, racing towards the end of the corridor.

It didn't take her long to find Jane standing just outside the door of the operating room, her dark tattooed appearance standing out against the clinical white of the hospital walls. Kurt stood a few feet away from her, worry etched over his features as he stared at his wife with a concerned expression. He moved his gaze towards Patterson as she approached, pushing himself off the wall and slowly walking to her side.

"What happened?!" She whispered, looking towards Jane. The woman stood at the door like a statue, bandages covering her arms. Her hands clenched and unclenched by her sides. Kurt sighed.

"Roman." Kurt said briskly.

"Roman did this?" Patterson said, stunned.

"He sent an assassin. Jane killed him." His eyes moved towards Jane, then back to Patterson. "She got cut up pretty bad..Avery took a shard of glass to the neck. She lost a lot of blood."

"Oh my god." Patterson covered her mouth, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. "How is Jane holding up?"

Kurt shook his head and frowned, his jaw clenching..

"We have been here for a little over three hours. Jane hasn't moved from that spot since they wheeled Avery into the operating room. She won't sit down, she won't eat or drink anything. The doctors had to bandage her up out here because she wouldn't move from that door"

Patterson gasped slightly, noticing the way her friend started to become agitated. The tattooed womans hands clasping and unclasping, her body stiff as she stood, unblinking towards the door.

The doors to the OR opened suddenly, an older gentleman with greying hair and dark skin stepping out. Jane seemed to come alive as he stepped towards her, a worried expression etched over her doctor glanced at her tiredly.

"She lost a lot of blood. We lost her on the table a few times but we managed to stop the bleeding and sew up the wound." Jane listened intently, her jaw clenching and unclenching, as she tapped her leg. The doctor sighed. "The next few days will be very important."

"Important how?" Kurt asked from beside Jane. The doctor turned his gaze towards Weller, then back to Jane.

"Avery sustained a massive injury and lost a significant amount of blood. If she does not wake up in the next few days...chances are, she probably won't wake up at all."

It was the first time Kurt had seen Jane actually blink since arriving at the hospital. He watched as her shoulders slumped, how her body sagged, how her expression went from worried, to completely shattered. Jane turned and shakily made her way towards the uncomfortable waiting room chairs, falling heavily onto the one nearest the door. She closed her tearfilled eyes and her head fell into her awaiting hands. Her hands moving to clasp the back of her head. Her leg shook up and down and her body began to tremble.

Kurt silently took a seat next to her, placing a hand on her leg. Patterson stood the other side, her arm halfway to rest on her shoulder.

"Jane...the doctors will do everything they can for her. She'll pull through...I mean she has to...her DNA is half yours so...she will be up and about in no time."

"We'll get Roman for what he did Jane. He won't get away with this" Kurt's voice seemed quiet and soothing as he spoke. Jane's body suddenly tensed, head moving up and her eyes suddenly dry. Patterson found the sudden change in the woman's demeanor to be disturbing. She took a step back.

"Jane?" She questioned. The woman in question stood, ignoring her friends and husbands protests and starting towards the hall.

"I have something I need to do."

* * *

 **This was meant to be posted before the latest episode aired (Which was brilliant by the way.) Next chapter to come soon. Tell me what you think!**


	41. Sister, Sister PT2

**Memento Mori**

* * *

 **A Selection of shorts and unrelated one-shots. Mostly stuff that comes to my head while watching the show or things I think should have happened. Things I would like to see. Jane Centric, but there will be shorts about the other characters as well.**

* * *

 **I have many plans on what could happen between the siblings. I am still really hoping they make up. Something must happen in order for them to come together. I just cant believe that they can hate each other as much as they do. They both have reasons to hate each other, but Roman (SPOILERS) siding with Crawford seems a bit unbelievable, even if it is for Blake.**

 **Anyway, on to the story. This has been in my head for some time now and I am happy to get it down on paper...or computer...you know what I mean. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sister, Sister PT2**

Roman tapped the table impatiently as he waited for his coffee, his face turned downwards and away from the camera that sat above the register. He tapped his foot nervously as he glanced towards the door, twisting his lips as he lost himself in his thoughts.

Jane was still alive...that much he knew. He didn't expect anything less. He knew the assassin he sent after her would fail miserably. She was very resilient his sister, a formidable opponent and extremely stubborn when it came to death. Nothing could kill her...not even him.

He rubbed his temples, clenching his teeth at the sudden migraine that attacked the space behind his eyes. He barely noticed the young boy that called his name and pushed his drinks towards him, two towering large coffees, one blank with extra syrup and one with soy, extra hot, one pump vanilla. Decaf.

Thanking the young man soundlessly, Roman headed for the exit, looking both ways before crossing the road to the hotel he currently stayed. The train roared as it passed by on the tracks above, the vibrations of the massive machine making his heart beat faster in his chest. Entering the hotel, he took the steps three at a time, coming to a stop on the sixth floor. He surveyed each door as he passed, keeping an eye on his six as he arrived his room.

"Blake?" He called though the door, balancing the coffees with one hand as he swiped the door with the other.

"I think I am going to need a medal for remembering your coffee order." He said, he pushed the door open with his hip, letting it close softly behind him. Turning towards the balcony, he felt the blood drain from his face. His heart starting to pound in his chest as he looked across the room at his sister. Her demeanor seemed different somehow, yet familiar. She sat slouched in the chair by the desk, her ankle resting on top of her knee. She smiled at him, gazing at him with dark eyes.

"Hello little brother." Her voice was cold as she spoke. Frowning, Romen felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. She was different from the Jane he met in Croatia, different from the Jane he knew. She felt alien to him. "I hope you don't mind...I helped myself to the mini bar." She held a small bottle of expensive bourbon between her forefinger and thumb.

"Where is she?" Roman asked, his eyes scanning the room.

"Who...your little girlfriend." She asked, a smile tugging at her lips, showing her teeth. Roman frowned. "She's in bedroom… it was much easier to subdue her then I thought it would be...she hardly put up a fight..." His sister pouting mockingly. "She was no fun." Slowly standing from the char, Roman took a step back, fear suddenly clawing at his chest. It was the way she held herself that unnerved him. It was different to how he remembered the way Jane stood. The way she moved.

"What do you want."

"You tried to kill me Roman...I don't take kindly to people that try to kill me...it makes me...itchy."

Realisation and horror crossed his features. Frowning, he licked his lips before speaking.

"Remi?" He asked. Remi smiled then, wider and more grotesque then before.

"Finally...thought you would never figure it out..." She mocked. "But then again...you were never the smart one."

As she crossed the room and entered the bedroom, Roman followed, trying to keep his eyes trained on his sister. The moment he saw Blake, forced to her knees, her arms bound crudely behind her and her mouth gagged, his face changed. A change Remi noticed immediately.

"So you really like this one don't you..." She chuckled. Looking to Blake then back to Roman. "Looks like I am not the only one that has changed."

"Don't hurt her" He said. Remi's smile disappeared, her eyes growing dark.

"So you can hurt who ever you want but I can't do that same?" She asked. "What ever happened to an eye for an eye."

"I knew that assasin couldn't kill you. I sent him to scare you."

"You sent him to scare Jane...it just pissed me off." Remi clicked her neck, a habit that she picked up from the military, a smile once again tugged at her lips. "You know, you don't seem all that happy to see me Roman..." She said, her hands moving to her hips. "Is this not what you wanted… you wanted your big sister back...you wanted Remi... not Jane?"

She moved her arms up, stretching them out beside her, her palms facing upwards. With the light that shined in from the window behind her she seems to glow like some sort of deity. She smiled cruelly in his direction.

"Well...I'm back."

"How."

"You can only push a person so far Roman...and Jane...poor sensitive Jane...she just... snapped." Remi chuckled. "When Jane snaps...what Jane feels like she cant take anymore heartbreak...I come out to play." She smiled. "I have a feeling we won't be seeing her for a while."

Before Remi could say anything else, Roman surged towards her, his shoulders squared. Remi sidestepped his attack easily, her fist hitting him in the side. He grunted, turning round and swinging for her face, Remi dodged, expertaly twirling out of the way and landing another hit to his ribs. Before he could recover, her knee connected with his chest and he felt a crack. Falling to one knee, Roman took three gasps for air. Remi took a step back. Smiling.

"You know better then to try and best me in a fight Roman." She said coldly. "Jane maybe. She pulls her punches...especially with you... she was always afraid of hurting people. Always afraid she would take it too far. Me on the other hand -"

He swung for her again, grunting as pain erupted from his side. Remi caught his wrist and pulled him to his feet and he felt his wrist break. He gasped as he felt the knife slide into his stomach, his eyes growing wide.

"I don't care." Remi finished her sentence, their faces so close, he felt her breath on his face. Taking a step back, Remi removed the knife, kicking him to the other end of the room. Glass shattered around him as he slammed into the window. At the other end of the room, Blake screams were muffled by the gag.

Roman held his side, blood seeping from the the wound. Remi approached him casually, pulling her gun from its holster. She bent down to rest on her toes and smiled, holding the weapon loosely between her knees, pointing to the floor.

"You want to hear something funny." She said. Her voice was cold as she spoke, a hint of humor in it as her smile widened.

"You pushed away the only person, that loved you, for you." Remi's smirk widened as she spoke. "Despite all your flaws and imperfections...Jane loved you unconditionally...even after everything you did to her, she still had this feeling right here..." Remi tapped her chest with the barrel of the gun, right above her heart. "This, intense feeling of love for her little baby brother" Her eyes darkened as she spat out the words. It was silent for a moment, the siblings staring each other down. Roman was the first to break eye contact, hissing as pain shot through his broken wrist. Remi stood and started to pace and as Roman watched her, he could feel himself fading.

"Let's make a list shall we." She taunted, the gun held loosely in her hand as she recited the list, using her fingers to count.

"You were the unwanted child of our family. The mistake...the burden." One finger

"Shepard only loved you because of what you could do and even then you couldn't measure up to me." Two fingers.

"Your little girlfriend doesn't love you for you...she only loves the person you pretend to be." Three fingers.

"And me..." Remi chuckled once more, a harsh mocking sound as she once again rested on the heels of her feet and glared at her brother. "There was a time, when I could say that I loved you...but now..." She thought for a moment, her eyes moving upwards and to the left before moving down to stare at him once more. "I've outgrown you."

A tear ran down Roman's face. Remi watched him, expressionless.

"Even now...as you sit here...broken and pathetic...I can hear Jane in my head. Screaming at me to help you...because for some reason she still loves you and she still just wants her brother. She still wants some resemblance of a relationship with you even after everything that you did.." Remi's eyes darkened, her mouth forming a tight line.

"Avery is in the hospital because of you. Doctors say she might not make it."

""I didn't mean for her to get hurt." Roman struggled to speak, unable to breath.. Remi inclined her head to the side.

"And yet...she did." Standing, Remi slowly saunted towards Blake, the blond womans eyes stained with black makeup and tears. Her sobbs were muffled against the gag in her mouth and her wrists were rubbed raw as she struggled against the ropes that bound her. Roman tried to move, wincing as pain flared in his side.

"Please. Don't hurt her." He cried, his eyes never leaving Blakes and Remi positioned the gun against the blonds temple. "Please..." He sobbed, blood mixing with spit falling from the corner of his mouth.

"Begging doesn't suit you Roman." Remi said coldly. "You took something away from me. I take something away from you...that's just how it works."

Without another word, Remi pulled the trigger. Roman jumped at the sound, watching as Blake fell lifeless to the floor. The wall beside her now splattered with red. Roman was speechless, unable to scream. Once again making her way towards him, Remi bent down, her eyes as expressionless as before.

"I just want you to know little brother. You were the one that asked for this. This is all your doing. Her blood is on your hands." She smiled widely, showing her teeth. ""Congratulations Roman you got exactly what you wanted."

He heard her leave, his eyes never leaving the lifeless body of his girlfriend. Tears burned his eyes as he began to sob.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think. I just like seeing Remi come out again. I think if Roman had pulled the shit he has with Jane on Remi, Remi would cut him lose in a heart beat. The fact that Jane has not hunted him down to hurt him like he has her tells me exactly how much she still loves him. Despite everything. I really hope he realises this in the show...cause the siblings fighting is starting to tear my heart apart. I need them to get along! (Also screw Blake. I hate her character.)**

 **Let me know if I have made any mistakes.**


	42. Me, Myself and I

**Memento Mori**

* * *

 **A Selection of shorts and unrelated one-shots. Mostly stuff that comes to my head while watching the show or things I think should have happened. Things I would like to see. Jane Centric, but there will be shorts about the other characters as well.**

* * *

 **This idea came to me after watching episode 20. I loved the idea of the hallucinations that Roman had. So i wrote one about Jane. I hope you like it. (Also if you have watched the latest episode, It makes a little more sense because of Jane's headaches. I really, really hope Jane didn't mean what she said about not being able to live without Roman. She spent the whole of season 2 protecting her brother so I hope there is still hope for them. In the end, I think she will end up protecting him. )**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next fic. I really enjoyed writing it and it is something I would love to see in the show. It is a little confusing, but stick with it. :P**

* * *

 **ME, MYSELF AND I**

Me, Myself and I

When Jane had woken to the screaming of her alarm clock that morning, she had no idea what to expect from the day to come. She had learned long ago that she should always expect the unexpected. However being chained to a pillar, in the basement of an old abandoned mental hospital with a piece of glass in her side, was not one of the scenarios she had played in her head.

What had started like any other case had turned into a nightmare. A nightmare that involved a whole lot of missing children, a blacksite and a CIA cover up that reminded Jane why she wanted to blow this god forsaken country up in the first place. Now she was here, trapped in a windowless basement with the remnants of broken beds, a hole in her side and splitting headache. She hated basements. They reminded her too much of the orphanage...or at least, what she remembered of the orphanage.

Pulling against the restraints that bound her, Jane grit her teeth as the sudden movement caused a hot pain to burn in her side. Her free hand pushed against her side, careful not to disturb the glass that rested there. She didn't want to accidentally pull it out and risk bleeding to death before the team could find her, she pulled at the chain once more, the rusted metal cutting into the skin of her wrists, letting the blood coat her hand, Jane grabbed her thumb pushing her lips together as she promptly pulled it from its socket. She grit her teeth against the pain that resonated all the way up to her elbow, then slowly pulled her hand from the metal cuff. Once she was free, Jane popped her thumb back into place and took a deep breath. That really didn't get any less painful every time she did it.

With her hand resting at her side, Jane made her way towards the forgotten beds at the far end of the room, tearing a pillowcase into long strips. Taking a deep breath, Jane glanced down at the blood that soaked her shirt. She was not going to get anywhere with the glass poking out of her side like a fork in a roast dinner. Bunching another pillowcase into a ball, she pressed hard on the area around the glass and wrapped the strips around her waist, binding them together tightly. Inhaling deeply and gritting her teeth, Jane pulled the glass from her side and let it clatter to the floor, screaming as pain made her vision swim. She tightened the fabric around her waist and fell onto the bed, fighting the urge to throw up.

A chuckle sounded behind her, dark and humourless.

"That had to hurt." Jane spun around, the pain in her side suddenly forgotten as she jumped to her feet and turned towards the desk in the corner. Remi sat in the chair, her feet perched on the table casually as she twirled a coin between her fingers. Jane relaxed her shoulders, rolling her eyes and sighing.

"What do you want Remi." Jane said, her voice short and to the point. Remi chuckled, swinging her legs from the desk and planting them firmly on the floor. She placed the coin in her back pocket, wiping a long string of hair from her eyes.

"What's with the cold shoulder Janie...It's almost as if you're not happy to see me."

Jane grit her teeth as she tightened the bindings around her waist, wincing slightly.

"I thought I got rid of you in Nepal. Why make a sudden appearance now."

"Is that why you ran to the monks. To get rid of me?" Remi questioned. "You know, that kinda hurts my feeling Jane."

"Like you have feelings." Jane put-forward.

"Hey, I have feelings okay. I'm just not as sensitive as you are." Remi responded. Jane scoffed, shaking her head.

"What do you want!" Jane snapped, Remi rolled her eyes.

"I show up when you feel trapped Jane, you know that." Remi answered, moving to Jane's side and crossing her arms over her chest. Jane moved to the stairs and tried the door. Growling as she found it locked tight. Remi watched her coldly as she searched the room for any means of escape.

"Well I don't need you here. So you can go now." Jane spat, the pain in her side intensifying. Pacing, Jane rubbed her temples, her eyes scanning the room once more. There was a sudden ringing in her ears, a high pitched whine that seemed to drill through her brain. Remi watched her for a moment, seeming almost concerned.

"I wouldn't be here if you didn't need me." Remi reasoned.

"The last thing I need is a crazy sociopath telling me how to get out of here. "

"Crazy?" Remi questioned, moving around the room and leaning against the wall. "I'm not the one arguing with a delusion."

Jane growled, grabbing the nearest object and throwing it hard towards Remi. The object hit the wall with a loud crash and clattered to the floor. The space the other woman occupied now empty. Trying to calm her nerves, Jane took three deep breaths and turned towards the stairs, she grit her teeth as she once again spied Remi sitting there. once again playing with the coin,

"Now that was just uncalled for." Remi scolded in a mocking tone. Jane's shoulders slumped and her head fell into her hand. Her fingers rubbing her temples once more.

"You really have to learn to relax Jane." A new voice joined the conversation. Turning, Jane's eyes widened and suddenly, she sensed Remi right behind her. A cruel smile pulling at her lips.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Jane asked, taking in the appearance of the young woman in front of her. Her hair was shoulder length, pushed behind each ear and she wore a modest white dress with a blue cardigan over the top. She spoke with an accent that seemed strange to Jane, the innocence in her voice and face making her shiver.

"I'm what you could have been. If you had never been taken to that place."

"The orphanage?" Jane questioned. The girl in the white dress nodded. Jane thought for a moment.

"You're Alice."

Alice smiled brightly. It was not the mischievous smile Jane seemed to have, not the humourless smirk Remi sported, but a genuine smile, full of life and wonder. Suddenly, Jane started to feel dizzy.

"I'm insane." Jane muttered to herself. "I'm just going crazy...I've finally snapped." She said quietly under her breath, moving to sit on the stairs. There was a welcomed silence in the room as she practised the breathing the monks had taught her. The pain in her side now simply a dull throb. Her fingers felt sticky when she touched her side. Remi broke the silence first.

"What are you wearing?" She suddenly asked. There was a mocking tone to her voice. Alice glared at her before straightening up her cardigan. "It's called style...you might want to try something other than cargo pants and a black t-shirt once in a while."

Remi chuckled again, her smile filling her face.

"You look like you're about to sell me some cookies."

Jane sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Do you have to be such a bitch all the time?" Jane asked.

Remi shrugged, a smile tugging at the side of her lips. "It's part of my charm." Turning back to Alice, Rem's expression grew dark.

"So what boring mundane life do we live in this messed up reality Hhmm?" Remi hissed, her lip twitching as she folded her arms tight across her chest. "Do we live in a big house...with a perfect husband, perfect kids and a dog that plays in the garden while we bake pies for the school bake sale?"

Alice was silent and Jane remained sitting on her perch by the stairs. One again the pain in her head was back and was fast becoming a migraine.

"There is no point in wasting time and energy thinking about what could have been. We were dealt a shitty hand and now we have to play with it." Remi turned to Jane, her face contorted in anger. It was at this moment she saw just how much like Shepherd she had been. "It's time you stop with this ridiculous fantasy Jane..."

Remi was behind her now. Sitting on the step above and leaning down to whisper harshly in her ear.

"It's time you take control. How do you expect to win this war against Roman if you keep living in the past?"

Jane rubbed her temples harder, gritting her teeth and closing her eyes tightly. In the distance, she heard someone calling her name.

"Shut up." Jane whispered.

"There does not need to be a war." Alice said softly, she was standing at the bottom of the stairs now, a worried expression on her face. "He is still our brother. No matter what he's done"

"We gave him a second chance and he blew it Jane. We protected him our entire lives and he always just threw it in our face."

She heard her name once more, the voice seemed closer now. She closed her eyes tighter and pushed her fingertips harder against her temples, feeling her head start to spin.

"Shut. Up."

"It does not matter what he's done." Alice reasoned from the bottom of the stairs. "He is hurting...he is confused. Ian was never meant on to be on his own."

"Shut up." Jane whispered again. Rising from her seat on the stairs and pacing, The ringing in her ears becoming louder and louder. She ignored the pain in her side, ignored the small trickle of blood that ran from her nose. Remi stood next to Alice now. Completely identical to one another, yet completely different. Like two sides of a coin. Light and dark. Ying and Yang.

"We need to save him. I would not be here if you didn't still love him" Alice said. Remi scoffed.

"Go away. Get out of my head." Jane sobbed, continuing to pace.

"And i wouldn't be here if you didn't hate him. It's him or us Jane. You have to make a choice!"

"Shut up, Shut up, Shut Up, Shut Up!" Jane screamed, her voice cracking. Looking towards the stairs she frowned, taking another deep breath. Finally, she was alone. A metal clanging and someone yelling her name brought her attention to the door once more. Light suddenly poured into the dank room and a figure stood at the top of the stairs.

"Jane." Her husband's voice met her ears. He descended the stairs, weapon drawn. Searching the room, he moved to her side, grabbing her hand.

"I was so worried about you...I thought you..."

Jane blinked a few times, trying to clear her head. Kurt's eyes scanned the room once more. "Who were you talking to?" He said, a worried expression crossing his features. Jane was silent.

"Jane." His hand cupped the side of her face. Gentle and loving. "Who were you talking to."

Jane finally swallowed the lump in her throat. "Um...no one...myself." She stuttered, finally pulling her eyes up to look into Kurt's. "I was talking to myself."

Seeming satisfied with the answer, Weller's eyes moved down to Jane's side.

"We need to get you to a hospital. You've lost a lot of blood."

Jane followed him wordlessly, her eyes turning to look towards the empty space at bottom of the stairs. She could feel the blood now soaking her pant leg.

Weller caught her as she fell into unconsciousness. Alice and Remi's words echoing in her head.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please tell me what you think! I would love to hear your views on how everything is gonna pan out.**


	43. Mancala

**Memento Mori**

* * *

 **A Selection of shorts and unrelated one-shots. Mostly stuff that comes to my head while watching the show or things I think should have happened. Things I would like to see. Jane Centric, but there will be shorts about the other characters as well.**

* * *

 **Following on from that absolutely heartbreaking finale, i thought I would write a little something even more heartbreaking...cause I am a writer that don't like to give my characters breaks...just like the writers of the show. Hope you have your tissues.**

* * *

 **M** **ancala**

MANCALA

Jane smiled to herself and played with the hem of her trouser leg, watching as her brother clumsily placed the Mancala stones in the awaiting pockets. She stared at the board, having already planned her next six moves before he had finished his second. He always had a habit of only strategising his own moves, only thinking about where he would go. It was why she was always able to beat him. Jane watched the way Roman's hands moved over the board, taking three large sips of her tea. The earthy smell of it relaxed her, the steam that rose from the cup warming her face as she savored the spicy flavor.

The room was cool, but not uncomfortably so, a soft yellow glow coming from the single bulb above. Jane leaned against the metal frame of the bed, the soft material of her blanket acting as a pillow for her back.

"Your move." Roman said smugly, a smirk crossing his features as he took a large chug of his beer. Jane expertly pulled of her six moves, adding 17 stones to her space. She smiled back at Roman, a toothy grin pulling at her lips.

There was the sound of soft music coming from the small radio in the corner, the sound slightly distorted with static. She watched as Roman played his turn only half listening to the song on the radio. Roman finished his turn and chuckled slightly, tucking his bare feet away under his legs. Looking down at the board, Jane frowned. He had changed his method and now, she only had two moves instead of the four she had planned. She smiled at him, scoping up the stones and gently placing them in the pockets.

The soft yellow light flickered above her as she played. Roman watched her from his place on the floor. The beer bottle hanging from two fingers as he twiddled his toes. Jane finished her move then turned her face towards her brother once more. He looked down at the board and sighed. Finishing the game in three more moves.

Jane smiled at the smirk that crossed her brothers face, finishing the dregs of her tea and placing the cup gently beside her. The sound of the cup hitting the hard floor echoed throughout the room. The light flickered above her again, suddenly become so bright it hurt her eyes.

"You can't keep letting me win you know." Roman suddenly said. Getting to his feet and walking over to the book stand. He picked up the book Jane had been reading the night before, flicking curiously through the pages.

"I'm not letting you win..." She said/ "Not really..."

"Why's that?" It was a simple question, with a simple answer. Jane looked down to the floor, once again playing with the slightly tattered hem of her trouser leg. She bit her lip to stop it from trembling.

"Because you're not really here." She whispered, looking up from the floor and towards her brother. The siblings stared at each other for a moment, the room silent. Jane felt something wet on her face as she pushed her lips together. Trying to control her breathing. Getting shakily to her feet, she perched on the edge of her bed.

"Because you're dead."

Roman shrugged slightly, placing the book back on the table.

"Well yeah. There's that." He said, sitting beside her. She could feel the warmth of his body next to hers, feel the rough skin of his hand as he placed it on top of her own. He felt so real.

"I'm sorry."

He was silent, glazing at her questioningly. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you." She sniffed. The tears ran down her cheeks, falling from her chin in large fat drops. She felt him squeeze her hand, placing his arms around her and hugging her tightly. She knew it wasn't real. Knew he wasn't real, but she didn't care.

"It's not your fault." She heard him say. She sobbed.

"I'm supposed to protect you...and I…." She pulled away from him, her shoulders slumping. She paid no attention to the camera at the end of the room. The solid red recording light had been mocking her ever since she had locked herself away in this room. That was three weeks ago. She didn't care that she would be seen talking to herself. It would only be Patterson watching anyway.

"I miss you." She said. "I miss you so much."

Roman wiped away her tears, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I love you...and I will see you again." He smiled. Jane's bottom lip trembled as she leaned against the wall, pulling her knees up to her chest. When she looked round to where Roman had been sitting, the space was now empty. Hugging her legs, she rested her chin on her knees.

"See you soon." She whispered.

* * *

 **I am really hoping to see more of Roman on the show. Even if it is in Flashbacks and hallucinations. Hope you enjoyed and may I just take this moment to say...(spoilers)**

 **REMI'S BACK WHOOP WHOOP. CANT WAIT TO SEE HOW SHE FUCKS SHIT UP!**


End file.
